The Prince and the Stranger
by chibimaker
Summary: Max is a foster kid that's been hopped from house to house all her life. Because of this, it's not easy for her to care about other people. When she falls into the realm of Narnia, she meets Prince Caspian. Will things change? Prince Caspian movie-verse.
1. Spinning Tree

Narnia: The Prince and the Stranger

1

**Max POV**

Maxine Marina Farsend. Max to my friends. I am seventeen years old, with boy short brown hair, blue eyes, I'm 5'6", and I have plenty of bruises and scrapes on my body. Most people think I'm a boy if they look at me. Up front, I got practically nothing, just a tiny little B cup pair of boobs. I like wearing jeans, they're practically the only pants I wear, and my converse sneakers, I never leave the house without my zip up hoodie, and I like dark T-shirts that are too big for me.

What am I doing right now, you ask? Why, I'm attempting to walk home. I say '_attempt_' because walking is painful right now. That's because I had been stupid enough to get into a fight at school today. I called one of the football players, specifically one of the linemen, a peanut-brained, butt-kissing jarhead. He didn't take that too well, especially since I said it to his face. He, as well as two of his football buddies, decided I needed to be roughed up a little. Hey, one jarhead I can handle, but _three_? It didn't go so well on my end, to say the least. I got a black eye, some scrapes on my chin, bruises on my chest, stomach, arms, and legs, and I'm pretty sure that somewhere along the way, I broke a finger, because my pinky hurts like hell right now. I'm limping home with an empty backpack (Because I was smart enough to finish my homework at school, ha, _ha_!) to my foster parents Lisa and Marcus.

I have been in and out of foster homes for as long as I can remember. Apparently, Daddy raped Mommy, and she didn't believe in abortion, so she had me. I _barely_ remember her, she nursed me when I was a baby, and fed me and changed me and stuff like that, but keeping the child of her rapist was just too much for her to handle. She left me with a note wrapped in a blanket in a cardboard box outside an orphanage that said 'Her name is Maxine Marina. She is the child of my rapist. Please take care of her'. I took the name Farsend because that's the name of the orphanage I lived in. The house that Lisa and Marcus have is a simple, one-story, three bedroom house. It's not all that bad, I mean, there's a huge backyard for the other little foster kids to run around in with a big tree that has a tire swing. The food's great, Lisa's a good cook. And the living conditions are top notch foster home-wise, I get a warm bed that I share with two seven year olds, my own private space in our room (By 'our' I mean mine and the other kids), and Lisa and Marcus are good parents.

Apparently, Lisa's infertile, so they can't have any children of their own. Since they figured there were already hundreds of kids in need of a loving home, they became foster parents. In their time as fosters, they've only adopted one kid, a black boy named Jeremy. He shares his room with the other boys they took in, but it's still his room.

I walked through the front door of the house, kicking off my shoes as I called, "I'm back." I heard a few footsteps and squeals as two kids came running down the stairs. New kids, too, a girl and a boy.

"Max, is that you?" Lisa's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I called back.

"Could you go and get Dad for me?" She asked, "I'm a little busy with dinner."

"Sure." I called back. Lisa and Marcus always insisted that the kids they took in call them Mom and Dad, to make them feel like actual parents and these are actually their kids. I put my backpack down on the floor next to the couch where Jeremy and Maria, a thirteen year old who thinks she's nineteen, sat next to him watching TV. She always wore way too much make-up for a girl her age, and I keep warning her it'll get her into trouble, but she's too stubborn to believe me. I paused as I went by them, remembering my black eye.

"Hey, Maria." I said, she looked over at me and cringed.

"Jesus Christ, Max, what happened to you?" She asked as she stared at my face disgustedly.

"Give me something to cover up my eye." I told her, she crossed her arms over her chest and her lips pursed a little bit.

"Why should I?" She asked, sounding snooty, "What's in it for me?"

"Damn it, Maria, I need something to cover this up!" I growled, "Give me something to use!"

"No." She said, sounding like a child. I groaned, I _hate_ when she got like this. Been here two months and thinks she owns everything.

"I'll give you five bucks for it." I offered, she smiled at me and jumped up.

"Deal!" She said before running off to our room and coming back with a compact. "Get down." I knelt down and let her cover it up, our skins were pretty similar in tone, so I wasn't surprised to see my normal self in the mirror when I stood up. I handed her a crinkled up five dollar bill from my pocket and kept going to find Marcus.

I walked down the halls, looking at the random pictures of Van Gogh paintings and da Vinci artwork. These two didn't keep any family pictures on the walls so it wouldn't make the kids upset that they weren't included in the pictures. They have a whole hall dedicated to their foster kids, one picture of each kid they ever had hanging on the walls, myself included. I ended passing by that hall to find Marcus in his bedroom, sitting at his desk as he scribbled something down on paper before tapping a few numbers in a calculator. Marcus was a CPA, a Certified Public Accountant, and he was proud of his job. He had a right to; he made a _boatload_ of cash during tax season.

"Marcus, Lisa wants you." I said as I poked my head in through the door.

"Max, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Dad?" Marcus asked as he turned in his seat to look at me. Marcus was a middle-aged man, with thinning blonde hair on the top of his egg-shaped head, brown eyes that were almost an amber color, and a couple wrinkles here and there. Most of them were covered by his giant glasses with lenses that had been bent slightly when kids would steal them from him. I let out a groan.

"Fine." I said, "_Mom_ wants to talk to you, _Dad_." He smiled and stood from his seat, patting my head as he went out the door.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked with a friendly smile. I rolled my eyes. This wasn't the first time this had happened, me being with foster parents who got _way_ too into their work. I honestly didn't see the difference in calling them by their names or by Mom or Dad. It wouldn't make any difference once I turned eighteen. When I turn eighteen, I would be kicked out of the program, responsible for only myself for the rest of my life until I find some bum to marry, then I'm _his_ problem. I don't believe in love. Every time I get into a relationship, it always ends badly. My first crush, a thirteen year old named Sam, said he hated me. My first boyfriend, an underage drinker named Ricky, he enjoyed beating my ass. After that, my boyfriends were either ignorant of my existence as a woman and saw me as more of a thing they could get off on, or they were abusive in some way or form. The abusive ones were the ones that always got their asses kicked, courtesy of my feet.

I followed Marcus as he went to the kitchen to find his wife and I went to the living room. I plopped down on the couch next to Jeremy as he watched Jerry Springer. For some reason, a lot of foster kids got a kick out of seeing other people try to kick other people's butts. Jeremy was one of them, I just didn't care about the fighting. I liked the stories and stuff they told on the show, even if they were paid actors.

"Uh, Max?" Lisa called, I looked over to see her red head stick out of the kitchen. She was about the same age as Marcus, with make-up covering up some wrinkles around her lips and her green eyes. "Could you come in here for a moment?"

"Yeah." I said as I got up. I quirked an eyebrow at Jeremy's sad face as I walked past him, what was he so upset about? I walked into the kitchen and saw we were the only people in there. Lisa was anxiously gripping a wooden spoon covered in some kind of sauce and Marcus was giving me a solemn look as he sat at the table, "What's up?" Lisa and Marcus exchanged glances before one of them spoke.

"Max," Marcus began, "As I'm sure you've noticed, we took in a couple more kids. Their names are Joanna and Dylan." I nodded.

"Yeah, I saw them earlier." I said, "What about them?"

"Well, with them, the family's gotten bigger…" Marcus said, "And that means more mouths to feed at the dinner table…" I had a feeling I knew where this was getting at.

"Yeah…?" I said.

"And well, on my budget, I can't afford to take in so many…" Marcus said, he tried to keep speaking, but looked up helplessly at Lisa, who sighed sadly.

"Max, we're going to have to send you back to Farsend." She said. I knew it. I saw it coming, I should've seen it as soon as I saw the new kids, "I'm sorry, but we just can't afford enough food for everyone, so…"

"Hey, don't worry about it." I said, "I get it. It's not like this hasn't happened before."

"So, you understand then?" Marcus asked, "You're okay with it?"

"Yeah," I said with a shrug, "Totally fine." I was fine. My number one rule with foster homes: Never get attached. The day you get sent back is that much more painful when you love the family you were with. Although, Jeremy had been a pretty good friend these past several months. Maybe I'd keep in touch with him when I got back to Farsend. "So when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow." Lisa said, "I know it's sudden, but we just-"

"It's okay, really." I said, "I'll pack what I got and I'll be ready to go in the morning." They both nodded, then Lisa did something she's never done before. She hugged me.

"We're so sorry, Max." She said brokenly, "We want to give you a good home, we really do." I pushed her away. Hugs make me really uncomfortable.

"It's okay." I said, "Forget about it."

"Max, we could never forget about you." Marcus said in a comforting tone of voice. He moved to hug me too, but I stopped him.

"I said forget about _it_ not _me_." I said, "I don't care if you remember me or not. I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow." I walked away, leaving two sad fosters in the kitchen. I really did care, though. Most foster parents forgot I lived there until I ate their food or asked for them directly. These guys paid decent attention to me, and I kind of liked that.

I walked past Jeremy and Maria, who was playing with Joanna, and went down the hall to my room. The room itself is pretty big, with a king-sized bed and a twin bed against a white wall with little pink flowers painted all over it. There was a white desk on the opposite side with one chair. Beside that was a purple dresser that held Joanna's, Maria's, Laura's, and my clothes. I pulled open the white closet door and pulled out my suitcase. I threw the soon to be full suitcase on the king bed and I opened the top drawer and began pulling out my underwear and tossing it haphazardly into the suitcase. I heard footsteps outside the door but I didn't turn to look.

"So they gave you the news, huh?" Ah, Jeremy. I turned around to see him leaning against the doorframe. I was the only one here that was closest to his age, although he was mature enough to pass for twenty one. I nodded at him, he sighed and ran his hand through his black curls, "I wish you didn't have to go. I really like you."

"I like you, too, Jare." I said as I went back to separating my bras from Maria's, she was only a size smaller than me, so why was it so hard to tell which bras were mine? "But I saw this coming. I never stay in one place for too long. A few months at the most." I laughed bitterly, "Ever since birth it's been like that. I guess it's just my fate or something." Jeremy looked at me sadly as I shut the top drawer and moved on to the one underneath it that held all my shirts.

"Yeah, I know." Jeremy said sadly, "It happens to all the foster kids. I just didn't think it'd happen to you so quickly. Most of them stay around at least six months if my folks really like them."

"They _are_ your folks now aren't they?" I asked him, "Lucky you. They liked you enough to keep you." Jeremy walked away from the door frame, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"They liked you." He muttered, "I was starting to convince them to adopt you, too." He glared at the floor, "But then they decided to take in _those two_, and-"

"Jeremy, relax." I said, "They're younger than me, they need a good family more than I do." He looked back at me, that sad look back in his brown eyes. "How'd you find out about me leaving anyway? They never tell anyone until after the kid leaves."

"I overheard them talking to Mrs. F." He said, Mrs. F was Mrs. Farsend, the co-owner of the Farsend orphanage. The other owner was her husband, both of them were well-aged, somewhere in their late seventy's, yet they're both perfectly healthy. Mrs. F always treated me a bit more nicely than the other kids, I never figured out why, though. Every time I was sent back, she'd come pick me up in her car and as soon as I got in, she'd ask, "Do you remember me?" and I'd always say, "Yeah, I remember you, Mrs. F." She'd always look a little upset when I'd say that, but then she'd smile and keep on going. "They were talking about you. I knew it couldn't be good."

"Well, bad stuff happens sometimes." I said, "But they're little kids that need parents of _some_ kind to take care of them. Lisa and Marcus couldn't be a better choice." Jeremy frowned.

"I know, but…"

"Don't worry about it." I said as I pulled out the last of my shirts, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll try to keep in touch with you when I go back." He seemed to be a little happier about that.

"Yeah?"

"Sure, I mean, out of all the brothers and sisters I had," I said, "You gotta be my favorite." He smiled at me.

"I'm happy to hear that." He said, "And just how many siblings _have_ you had over the years, just so I know?"

"I don't know." I said, "I lost count after fifty." I pulled out my jeans and my only pair of cargo shorts. I only wore them during the summer, right now it was the middle of spring. I stuffed them into the suitcase and went over to the closet to pull out my shoes, one pair of heels, and a pair of boots. I still wore my converse sneakers. I stuffed them into the suitcase and I couldn't shut it all the way, "Hey, sit on my suitcase for me, would ya?" He nodded and sat on the bag so I could pull the zipper all the way around. "Thanks." He jumped off.

"I'm really going to miss you." He said sadly. He held out his hand for me to shake, he wanted a hug but he knew me better. I shook his hand and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, you too." I said. He nodded once and we stood there in an awkward silence. Then he brought his hand up to my face and wiped off some of the make up with his fingers.

"So, what happened to your eye?" He asked, looking at the bruise. I covered it up with my hand.

"I… got into a little scrap." I said, "And lost."

"Who with?" Jeremy asked, I looked into his eyes and saw the fury behind them. Jeremy and I had some kind of freaky bond, the last time I lost a fight and I lived in this house, Jeremy kicked his ass the next day. He almost had him sent to the hospital, but it did get him in trouble with the cops. He wasn't arrested, just given a warning because he was young and it was his first offense.

"Just some jarheads." I said, "Nothing special."

"Max…" He growled lowly.

"Look, they're just some losers!" I said, "It doesn't matter who they were. They got the bit of pride they wanted and now they'll leave me alone! I probably won't even go to that school anymore."

"Max!" Jeremy snapped, "Tell me who it was!"

"Why, so you can get sent to Juvie?" I snapped back, "Last time, it was a warning, next time, it could be jail!"

"I don't _care_!" Jeremy shouted.

"Well, _I_ do!" I shouted back, then I stopped. What was I saying? Oh, Don't tell me I broke my own rule! "I need to take a walk." I pushed past him and fast-walked my way out the backdoor. Outside, Marcus and Lisa had a little forest behind their house. They always tell us that we shouldn't go any further than the lightening tree because that's where they would lose sight of any kids that went in there. The lightening tree was just some poor old pine that had, surprise, gotten struck by lightning, and had fallen to the ground a few years ago. I walked into the little forest and stuffed my hands in my pockets as I jumped on the dead tree wood, and jumped off the other side.

I kept walking through the woods, stepping over sticks and twigs and old leaves from fall that had yet to decompose and feed the mulchy ground beneath my feet. I knew that neither of my foster parents were watching me, and if they were trying, they couldn't see me. I wanted to be alone. I needed to think. My own words kept running through my head translating to one thing: _I __**do**__ care, I __**do**__ care, I __**do**__ care, I __**do**__ care, I __**do**__ care_. I gripped at my short hair in frustration, I didn't_ want_ to care! I shouldn't care! I _never_ care! I mean, if I had been in my right state of my uncaring mind, which I obviously wasn't, I wouldn't care if Jeremy got sent to Juvenile Hall. Why did I care? Well, he had a family waiting for him, that was one thing. Maybe I was caring about what Marcus and Lisa would say when they found out he went to prison for beating up the guys that beat me up. Wait, I was gonna be gone tomorrow! Why should I care?

My head hurts. I had to sit down. I looked up and saw a tree, that had been hollowed out in the middle with an opening right in front of me. I sat myself inside the hollow area and leaned back against the bark. I didn't know myself anymore, I shouldn't care. So why did I? I groaned and held my head as it felt like everything was spinning. Wait, everything _was_ spinning! I was in a spinning tree! I saw the colors of the tree leaves, the tree bark, the grass, everything in that little forest whirl around me as the tree spun around and around. I cried out and held onto the bark for dear life as the tree kept spinning, the velocity of it shoving me back against the inside of the tree. I shut my eyes tight as the tree kept spinning and I tried to hang on to the outside of the hollowed place. What was going on?

"Help!" I cried in fear, I had no idea what was going on, and I was scared to death. "Help! Someone help me!" My eyes shot open when I heard a deep voice echo in my mind.

_"Do not fear, my child." _It said, _"Help will come."_ I felt comforted by the voice, and I seemed to relax. My hands let go of the bark as I closed my eyes peacefully, and I felt myself fall, but for some reason, I wasn't scared.


	2. Meet the Prince

2

**Other POV**

Prince Caspian walked out to the balcony and gazed at the scenery around him. He looked at the forests that stood outside his father's kingdom. He gazed at the mysterious wood, not knowing that someone stood behind him, watching him. His professor came up next to him without realizing it.

"Something on your mind, my prince?" He asked, Caspian looked over at the voice and smiled before turning back to the forest.

"I had that dream again, professor." He said, the professor nodded in understanding. For the past few days, Caspian's dreams had consisted of the same thing over and over again.

He would be standing in darkness, hearing nothing and seeing nothing but himself in the blackness. He would run, searching for someone, afraid of being alone, feeling that some monster chased after him. He would trip, and the monster would get ready to pounce on him. Suddenly, a bright light would appear in front of him and the monster would back away. He would look up to see the monster was actually a girl his age, dressed all in white. He couldn't see her face, but her hair was short, that much he knew. The girl would then kneel down and embrace him tightly, and he would feel all the excitement from the monster disappear. Then he would wake up.

Caspian turned to his professor, "What do you think it means, professor?" He asked, "I have had this dream so many times, yet the meaning of it is lost to me." The professor sighed.

"Dreams can mean many things, my prince." He said, "The words that are said and the things we see can mean a number of different things. I can only guess at the meaning of your dream, but I believe it means that something will happen, and when it does, the girl shall be there to save you from it. Now, whether you already know this girl, or she is someone you have never seen, I do not know. It may not even be a girl. It is hard to tell, your highness." Caspian nodded.

"Still, though," He said, "This dream plagues me every night, and it troubles me to no end." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "Have you ever known something in a dream, but forgotten it when you awaken?"

"Dreams are rather slippery that way." The professor said. They both heard footsteps and looked to see a servant had approached them.

"Lord Miraz is summoning you to court, your highness." The servant said, "A crime has been committed, I believe." The prince nodded and followed the servant out.

"I shall see you tomorrow, my prince." Cornelius bid as the prince walked away.

"Until tomorrow." Caspian replied with a wave of his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

"Ow!" I hit the ground, hard. Great, now I had more bruises to add to the ones I already got. I looked to see I had hit a cobblestone floor. Cobblestone. I stuck my head up and looked to see it was a cobblestone road where people in old fashioned clothes were walking on. Some of them were staring at me strangely, as if they had never seen someone like me before. I stood up and a few people looked to me in pity, I wondered why they were, and then I remembered the black eye. Jeremy brushed the make-up off, so it was completely visible. The number of people staring at me grew as I stared back. This was just getting a little too weird for me. Maybe if I went back to that tree, I'd get back home. I turned around to go find it, and my face met with a stone wall. I rubbed my nose as it throbbed painfully, "Owie!" I glared up at the wall that was three times my height.

"There was a tree." I whispered to myself, "I remember there being a fucking tree right _here_!" I began patting the wall, looking for some kind of secret door or whatever it was that got me here. "Where the hell is it?" I yelled in frustration, I heard murmurs as more people began to stare, but I followed my number one rule: Don't care. The murmurs became a bit more audible, and I heard someone calling for the guards. That made me stop for a second. Guards? As in, like, old fashioned knights at the renaissance festival? I turned around and saw a few mothers shielding their children from me. I turned back to the wall. "I _know_ there was a tree here! Where is it?" I pounded my fists against the walls, "_Where the hell is it?_!" I heard the townspeople's whispers as they moved through the crowd.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, I've never seen her before."

"Where did she come from?"

"What's she doing?"

"She's just hitting the wall…"

"She's looking for a tree, right?"

"There are a million trees in the forest, not here, though."

"What is she wearing?"

"I don't know, I've never seen clothes like that before…"

"Someone call the guards!"

I stopped listening as I hit the wall harder, if my finger wasn't broken before, it definitely was now.

"This. Is. Not. Funny!" I growled out each word with a punch, "When I find who did this, I'll rip out his own insides and hang him with it!" I heard a few gasps from my audience, but I really just didn't care. I heard the whispers die out with the sound of hoof beats. I turned around to see the people parting for a group of men on horses, they all wore shiny silver armor. Except the one that led the way, his armor was more bronze-looking that silver. I guess he was the leader or something. He stopped the other guards with a raised hand. I turned away from the wall completely to face him as he rode closer to me. I gave him my darkest glare as he looked me up and down, seeming disgusted with how I looked. He had dark curly hair and a moustache. He looked back to the other soldiers.

"Go get Miraz." He said, his accent thick in his voice. It sounded kind of Spanish, maybe Mediterranean. One of the soldiers kicked his horse and he sped off, the leader then turned back to me, "You…" He pointed a gauntleted finger at me, "You're coming with us."

"Piss off!" I snarled. He narrowed his eyes at me then snapped his fingers and the other guards jumped off their horses, one of them held a rope in his hands. My heart began to race, this wasn't _actually_ happening, was it? They approached me slowly, like I was a crazy person. I gritted my teeth as one got closer, "I said _piss off!_!" I brought up my foot and kicked his chin, sending him down on the ground. The other guards drew their swords and pointed the blades at me. I kept glaring at them as they got closer, only much faster this time. This is where years of street fighting come in handy. I grabbed one blade with both my hands, holding it in between my palms and I yanked it under my arm and kicked the guard that held the sword in his stomach. He let go of his sword and fell back. I flipped the sword so the handle would be in my hands, I didn't know how to properly use a sword, but I could still stab someone with it. The last guard standing held his sword out at me, then lowered it slightly. I was about to ponder on why when I felt one guard grab me around the stomach, pinning my arms to my side. I dropped the sword out of shock as he lifted me off the ground and the guard with the rope quickly came over and tied me up.

"Damn you!" I growled, "Damn you all! When I get out of these ropes, you bastards will be the _first to pay_!" Although I was threatening them, the truth is, I was scared. When I get scared and I have no way out, I normally end up cussing out the person who put me there. "I'll cut off your heads and boil your bodies in cooking oil! I'll chop it up and feed it to your children! Then I'll kill _them_! Then, I'll-" I wasn't able to talk anymore as they put a cloth over my mouth to get me to stop talking. I let out muffled shrieks as I was put on the back of someone's horse, and I kept trying to curse at them as we kept riding. Finally, the leader couldn't seem to take it anymore and ordered the guard who had me on his horse to knock me out. He hit me with the blunt end of his sword on the back of my head, and I instantly saw black.

* * *

><p>I woke up as someone pushed me rather unceremoniously off the horse. I fell on the ground with a hard <em>thud! <em>I groaned as I felt my head pound, it felt like someone was banging a hammer inside my skull. "Get up." A gruff guard's voice commanded as he roughly grabbed my upper arm. I got up to see I was inside a stable, where they had put up the horses. My gag was still on me, but I didn't really feel like threatening someone right now. I was silent as the guard pulled on a chain that was attached to my now metal restraints. I was unwillingly tugged forward and out of the stables. I squinted in the bright sunlight as I came out, when I was able to see where we were going, I felt my heart stop. We were going into a gigantic castle! _There's no way this is really happening!_ I thought, _It's just some crazy dream! I hit my head on the tree, or I have internal bleeding from the fight or something. This __**can't**__ be real! _

"Keep moving!" The leader commanded as he tugged me forward. I almost tripped, but I caught myself before I fell. I glared at him, but he didn't seem fazed by it, so I gave him the one finger salute. He looked disgusted at me and turned back around and turned his attention to the halls. I looked up as we passed by big portraits, beautiful tapestries, and some of the largest windows I had ever seen. We stopped in front of a door and he pushed it open. The room looked something of an arena-like seating so that all the seats looked down to the floor. In the center of the floor there was a wooden chair on a raised platform. At one end of room there was a large throne with a smaller chair on either side. Most of the seats had been filled, seating men wearing elegant robes of all kinds of blues, and even some purples. I was brought to the chair in the center and the guard attached the chain to a hook in front of the chair so I wouldn't escape. I looked over all the faces and it seemed that almost all the Lords of the Lands had come to this little meeting.

The door behind me opened with a loud bang, and all the Lords stood up as a man entered. He wore elegant purple robes with short, dark hair, a pointed black beard and large nose.

"Lord Miraz." All the men said as they bowed to him. He nodded and they sat back down. He turned his gaze to me, and I wasn't surprised that he looked at me the way a hawk would look at their prey. I glared at him as he didn't go to his seat, instead, he kept circling me, like a tiger. His eyes narrowed into slits as he looked me up and down. I vaguely wondered what chair he would sit in, since he obviously carried an air of superiority around him. I also contemplated tripping him as he circled, but, considering the situation, decided against it. He came to a halt in front of me and bent down so he could be somewhat at eyelevel with me. I stuck out my tongue out him and he pulled back, a look of disgust on his face. I retracted my tongue. This guy wasn't anything special, I could kick his butt all the way from here to Timbuktu and then straight to Finland, maybe even Tokyo.

"So," He began, "Who do we have here? Who-"

"My lord," One of the other men said, he was skinny and somewhat short, he had curly black hair that formed a small afro on his head, his moustache was just as curly. Miraz glared at the man for being interrupted, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, My Lord, but do you not think we should wait for Prince-"

"The Prince," Lord Miraz boomed, "is late! As usual!" The Lord who spoke against Miraz bowed his head in defeat, and sat back down. I flinched a little at his outcry, he was _loud_. "Now, as I was saying," He turned back to me, "This morning, this person was found in my village, disturbing some of its inhabitants. Does it belong to any of your villages?" All the lords in the room shook their head no, I rolled my eyes. Everyone here was dark-skinned, I think it was pretty obvious I wasn't from around here. "Very well then, it seems-"

The doors opened again to reveal a young man about my age, with long dark hair framing his handsome face. His eyes were two dark orbs that were simply incredible to me. When he looked at me, he didn't look disgusted or angry or anything like that. He looked more curious and confused than hateful. I felt an oncoming blush and pushed it back as our eyes met for two seconds, his gaze was really intense, and it made me a little self-conscious. I broke our gaze for a moment out of embarrassment.

"Ah, Your Majesty," Miraz said in a bitter and sarcastic tone, "You finally grace us with your presence. Please, take a seat."

_Your Majesty?_ I thought, watching as he walked past me and taking the seat on the right side of the throne. _This guy can't be any older than me. He's gotta be a prince._ I looked to Miraz, _So, if he's the prince, then is this guy the king? _I inwardly groaned, I was so screwed. If this guy was king, then I guessed that, seeing how much he hated me, I would probably be sentenced to death. That thought scared me. Although I had gotten into fights and a few bad situations, death scared the living hell out of me. Caspian nodded apologetically to Miraz.

"I'm sorry, Uncle." He said, "But I only received your summons a few moments ago. I hope you were not about to take this matter into your own hands, seeing as you can do nothing without my approval." I let out a sigh of relief._ Thank you, powers of the universe, for not making Miraz the king!_ I thought, then I realized something. The throne was still empty, I looked around at the doors surrounding the room, we had the prince and the king's brother, but where was the king himself? Caspian still looked at me from his seat, then he looked to his uncle, "Who is this?"

"A trespasser." Miraz spat. "Found in _your_ village, my prince." Caspian turned his stare back to me, I didn't glare at him, but I didn't smile at him either.

"When?" Caspian asked.

"What does it matter?" Miraz asked, "He is not from these parts! He could be a threat!" I felt my eyebrow twitch irritably, did Miraz just say I was a 'he'?

"And what threat could a young boy have?" The lord with the curly moustache asked. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't yell out, if somebody called me a boy one more time…

"He could be a spy!" Miraz said, "He is clearly not from these parts! I say we sentence him to death!" That did it. I slipped my heel out of my shoe and kicked it off so I hit him in the back of his head. He whirled around and glared at me.

"I'll have you know, dumbass, that I'm a _girl_!" I snarled, "If I wasn't tied up right now, I'd be kicking your ass so hard you'd have to sit on your eyeballs!" The entire court seemed to be in a state of shock, even the prince. I blushed with my next words, "I just have a really small chest is all…"

"Look at her." Miraz said, "She's dressed strangely enough to be called a boy. She's most likely one of… Those lot." The other lords began to make two different sounds, one was a round of groaning, the other was laughter. I quirked an eyebrow at their behavior, what was up with them? I looked to see Caspian wasn't doing either, just staring at his uncle blankly.

"Oh, Lord Miraz," One of the lords said with a chuckle, "Don't tell me this is yet _another_ meaningless accusation."

"We have had enough of your countless attempts to charge someone on the behalf of them being Narnians." Another said. "They do not exist!"

The room then broke out with similar cries of agreement.

"She does not look different from us."

"She is _just_ a young girl!"

"A girl who attacked my guards!" Miraz said.

"They took her away for no reason!" One of the lords reasoned, "Anyone with any sense at all would resist!"

"We are tired of your lies and accusations!"

"What say you, Prince Caspian?" I looked up to see the lord nearest the prince had asked him this. He looked back at me and stared for a moment, no, he didn't stare, he gazed. Stare is just too harsh a way to put it. He had been silent throughout this whole little debate over my life, I was curious as to what he thought, too. He looked back to his uncle.

"She is obviously not from around here." He said, "But that does not mean she is a threat." He looked back to me, "She is a guest, and I believe she should be treated as such."

"She appeared out of nowhere!" Miraz exclaimed, "The villagers said so! She fell from the sky! Such is the doing of magic! Sorcery! Narnian! She should be sentenced to death!" That last word echoed through the room, and even more in my own mind.

"I didn't do a damn thing!" I defended. I felt myself begin to tremble, I still didn't want to die. I was getting scared again. Miraz turned to me, jabbing his finger at my face.

"Lies!" He said, "You are a filthy liar, you witch!" My head snapped to the side with a burning pain in my cheek. He _slapped_ me! That old man freaking slapped me! I glared at him, despite the tears coming out my eyes from him hitting my black eye, no matter how badly I didn't want to cry in front of all these people, it hurt a _lot_.

The prince stood up abruptly and glared fiercely at Miraz, "Uncle!" He bellowed out, marching to him and pulling him away from me, "Narnian or not, you will _not_ strike a woman in my presence!" Miraz snatched his hand out of his nephew's grip and glared at me. Caspian's glare softened and he turned to the other lords, "This woman has done no wrong. She will be a guest in this castle." This seemed to please everyone but Miraz, "I will question her myself about her whereabouts."

"I, for one, agree with the prince." The lord with the curly moustache said, "The villagers… They imagine things. All in favor?" All hands rose except Miraz. His face turned into a nasty scowl as he saw that everyone in the room was against him. He glared at me one last time, and I glared back, sticking out my tongue with a victorious smirk.

"Meeting adjourned." Miraz grumbled as he stormed out of the room, slamming the doors behind him, the commander who brought me in following behind him. One by one, the lords got out of their chairs, shaking Prince Caspian's hand as they left, some shooting me apologetic looks. I scrubbed furiously at my cheeks, trying to get rid of the tears that fell, wincing a little when I scrubbed a little too hard on my black eye. I turned my gaze to the floor, glaring at my chained hands. I couldn't believe I let myself be so weak in front of so many people, I sighed and leaned back in the chair, _I'm such a freaking __**baby**_. I heard soft footsteps and saw Prince Caspian walking towards me, holding my sneaker in his hands. He smiled kindly as he kneeled in front of me, carefully slipping the shoe on my foot, or, trying to anyway. Apparently, his royal highness had never tied shoelaces before. At least he got the shoe on my foot.

"I got it." I said as I leaned forward, I reached down and quickly tied the laces so my shoe would be secure on my foot. I looked up at him, and realized how close we were, my nose was brushing against his. I blushed and jumped back from him, looking away. Prince Caspian was embarrassed, too; I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks and he coughed into his fist awkwardly.

"I would like to apologize for my uncle." He said as he went to take the chains off my wrists, "He can be very ruthless at times."

"So I noticed." I said dryly.

"You didn't help." He said, I glared at him, he didn't notice, "Kicking your shoe at him only made it worse."

"Hey!" I growled, his head snapped up to me in surprise, "He called me a freaking _boy_! If someone called you a girl, wouldn't you be a little pissed off?" He sighed and released my chains, making them clatter against the ground. I rubbed my wrists a little once they were free.

"Yes, I would." He said, holding out his hand to me, "But you must learn to control yourself around him. If you act out like that again, and I have a feeling you will," I rolled my eyes, "I might not be there to help you." I narrowed my eyes at him and lightly slapped his hand away as I got out of the chair myself.

"I can take care of myself." I said, the prince raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, really?" He asked, "Then how is it that you wound up here?" I blushed shamefully.

"I… Those guards…" The prince smirked, raising an eyebrow at me. My blush deepened and I got angrier, "T-They caught me off guard, okay? I wasn't ready!"

"And the sun was in your eyes." Prince Caspian said, I glared at him. I was ready to knock him back into next month for that. "Again, I apologize for what you saw. I did not mean for you to go through that." I looked away, crossing my arms.

"Whatever." I said. The prince smiled at me.

"I never knew your name." He said, "I am Prince Caspian X." He held out his hand. I looked at the hand, then back at him, giving him a small grin.

"Maxine Marina Farsend." I said, taking his hand, "Friends call me Max." He smiled back and he released my hand, "Listen, about all this intruder stuff-"

"I know." Prince Caspian said, "You don't seem dangerous, but you must be tired. You can rest for tonight, and tell me everything tomorrow." My eyes widened at him, his voice was so kind, nobody my age had ever spoken to me like that before. "Something wrong?" I blushed, realizing I had been staring or gaping or something like that. I looked away.

"N-No." I said quickly, "It's nothing." The prince gave me an inquisitive look, but didn't ask anything else about it. He held out his arm to me.

"Shall I escort you to your room, then?" He asked, I stared at his arm, I was surprised. No man had ever offered to 'escort' me in any way before, even when there was a school dance, we just ended up never going to the gym and just made out in my boyfriend's car, whoever he was at the time. He gave me that inquisitive look again, "Is there really something wrong?"

"No." I said, still staring at his arm, "It's just… Nobody's ever been so gentlemanly to me before." I linked my arm with his and smiled at him, "It's kind of… nice." He smiled softly back before leading me down the hall. We passed by really gorgeous tapestries, and out the window, I could see the sky had darkened, and a few stars were already out. I looked back at him and saw him staring straight ahead as we walked through the halls. Of _course_ he wouldn't be dazzled by the awesomeness that is a castle, he _lives_ in it! "Um… Hey," He looked over at me, "Thanks for… You know, helping me out back there. I honestly thought I was gonna die." He smiled at me again.

"Had you been a simple thief, it would have been different." He said, turning his attention to the hallway again, "But when I saw you trembling, I realized you were scared." I blushed shamefully, I hated admitting weakness to others, "Well, that, and the bruise my uncle gave you."

"What bruise?" I asked, "Your uncle's hitting me didn't make a bruise." I put my hand over my black eye, "That's been there."

"For how long?" Prince Caspian asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Mm, 'bout a day." I answered, I yawned loudly and put my hand over my mouth.

"We're almost to your room." He said, we stopped in front of a wooden door, the prince opened it to reveal a huge canopy bed with green colors. I sighed happily and let go of the prince's arm.

"A _bed_, thank God!" I groaned, I ran at it and flopped down on the covers. The prince laughed at me from the background. I moved and grabbed a pillow so I could throw it at him, "Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry, sorry." The prince said catching the pillow, "You're just very…" He seemed to have trouble finding the word he wanted to say, "Different."

"Thank you for the compliment." I said with a smile as I kicked off my shoes and dove underneath the covers. No, seriously, I _dove_ underneath the covers, I squirmed around in a little circle and when I came to my circle's end, my head was resting on an incredibly comfy pillow, the rest of me was hidden under the sheets. I know I probably should've taken off my hoodie and a few other things, but I just didn't feel like it. I was too tired. I snuggled into the sheets and sighed happily, "This is _nice_… Having my own bed is _awesome_." I felt someone, probably the prince, pull the covers up closer to me.

"Sleep well, Maxine." He said, patting my head once before I heard him leave the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Other POV<strong>

Caspian shut the door softly behind him and began to briskly walk down the halls to his professor's study. He had many questions that needed answering. He found his professor sitting at a desk, going over the pages in a book.

"Professor," Caspian said, he looked up and directed his eyes at the prince, "A girl appeared in the village this morning." The professor gave him a confused look, so Caspian elaborated, "The villagers say she fell out of the sky, no one knows who she is or where she's from." The professor nodded, marking his place in the book before shutting it and setting it down on the table.

"How odd." He said, turning back to the prince, "Do you think her to be an illegal immigrant?"

"No, professor." Caspian said, "When the court first saw her, they took her to be a boy because of her short hair. Just like the girl in my dream." He looked to his professor with pleading eyes, "Professor, I need your guidance. I do not know what to do. Why is she here? Does it have anything to do with my dream?"

The professor sighed and removed his spectacles from his face as he moved up from his seat and over to the confused student. He looked him in the eye, saying, "I am in the same predicament, my prince."

"Impossible." Caspian quickly said, "You know much more than I. You must've known she was coming. I need your help."

"I never said I knew she was coming." The professor said, keeping the prince by holding up his index finger, "I never said anything like that. All this tells me is that the thing that was happening in your dream, it will happen soon. Besides, I could not tell you what this girl holds for the future. Such is the doing of old Narnian magic that has not been used in over a thousand years. Such sort of thing has not been seen since the age of the Kings and Queens of Old." He moved away from the prince and back into his chair, "I'm sorry I cannot help you with such matters, my prince. But if this does mean that whatever it was in your dream that was happening, it means it will happen very soon. I do not trust her in the hands of your fellow Telmarine Lords, I have heard Miraz's words on his hatred towards her. He will not hesitate to kill her if he gets the chance. I _beg_ you, my prince, this girl is here for your protection, do not let her out of your sight!" The prince nodded.

"I won't, professor." He said, "I promise."

* * *

><p>Caspian walked back down the hall to his room, and passed by Maxine's room. He carefully looked around to see if anyone was watching him and carefully cracked the door. He looked inside and saw she was still in the bed, hiding under the covers. He let out a sigh of relief and shut the door. He walked back to his room calmly and prepared for bed, his mind still on the mysterious girl from that day.<p> 


	3. Secret Paradise

3

**Max's POV**

I woke up in the fancy canopy bed I had jumped in. I sat up slowly and rubbed at my arms. I rolled up the sleeves of my hoodie and saw little red marks from the sleeves when I had slept in them. I groaned and pulled it off of me. I looked around me and inspected the room I was in since it was too dark to tell last night. It was a big room, with a vanity mirror, a wardrobe, a fireplace, two huge glass doors that led out to a balcony. The walls were practically bare, save for the decorative pair of swords above the fireplace mantle. I felt my nose scrunch up as I tried to remember what happened, _exactly_. I remembered Jeremy, the tree, the people, the meeting, and then I remembered how I got here and who led me. I looked over at the balcony and smiled. Although I'd never admit it to anyone in the entire world, I always had a fondness for mountains and the amazing pictures they make. Whenever I saw a picture of a bunch of mountains in a magazine or something, I'd rip out the page and keep it with me in a little box I, well, sort of "borrowed" from the Farsend orphanage.

I swung my legs over the bed and walked out to the balcony and opened the doors. I crossed my arms on the railing and rested my chin on them. I looked out at the mountains in the far distance and then I looked to the little town the castle loomed over. I couldn't make out any of the words being said because I was so far away, but I could tell there was a lot of hustling and bustling going on. I saw kids running around the market place, with mothers behind them, scolding them or telling them to be careful or something. I leaned a little over the ledge to see some of the castle. I saw a few guards walking around, patrolling the place. I saw a few maids sitting in a courtyard, folding clothes and gossiping about stuff I didn't know about. With my luck, they were probably talking bad about me. I leaned back, putting my chin back on my arms with a disgruntled sigh.

_This place is __**way**__ different from home, that's for sure._ I thought to myself, _I don't think there's even a 21__st__ century here. It's like, sixteenth or something._ I looked back to the village and saw a few kids running around by themselves, _I wonder if they have foster kids here, too…_

"Enjoying your view?" A voice asked, I jumped up and looked over to see the prince standing on a balcony a few feet away from the one I currently stood on. He smiled kindly at me, and I felt myself blush a little. I forced it back down and looked back to the mountains. Apparently, the prince took my silence as a 'yes' and kept talking, "I wake up to it every morning, and I am still amazed by it. You should see it at night, when the stars are out."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said, looking back out at the mountains. I get that he just wanted to try and make nice with me, but I still didn't trust him. I only met him yesterday! He smiled at me, glad I had spoken to him. He looked me up and down, and I narrowed my eyes at him. Figures, even in separate universes, guys are still pigs.

"You know, I brought you some new clothes." He said, "I put them in your wardrobe. I figured you might want to change out of… those." I looked down at my clothes, seeing my wrinkled shirt and jeans, then back at him.

"Okay." I shrugged, "Whatever." I looked back out to the mountains, then a thought occurred to me, yesterday, any woman I saw in town or in the palace wore a _dress_. I looked back to the prince, "They're dresses, aren't they?" He looked at me as if he saw this coming.

"Yes, they are." I let out a groan and looked away from him.

"I _hate_ dresses…" I grumbled to myself. Apparently, it was loud enough for the prince to hear it, because he responded.

"I guessed as much from your clothes." He said, "I wish I had more to offer, but it's all I can give at the moment." I looked away from him completely.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry." The prince said, sounding genuinely apologetic, "Perhaps we can go into town to find something more suited to your taste?" It sounded like he was picking his words very carefully, wary of how I would react. I looked back to him to see he was a little nervous looking about my reaction. I processed what he had just asked in my brain. I shrugged indifferently.

"Sounds good to me." I said, the prince smiled at me.

"Alright, I'll show you the kingdom as well. I'm sure you will be amazed." He said. I let out a snort in laughter.

"Yeah, good luck with that." I said, I looked back to the room and at the second door that was on the wall, "Hey, do I have my own bathroom in here?"

"Yes." The prince replied.

"Good." I said, I probably looked like crap, I needed a shower. I stepped away from the balcony and was about to go and see if they actually had running water here, when the prince called out to me.

"So, I shall fetch you in an hour?" He asked. I paused in my steps. Let's see… considering how long I took a shower on average, and how long it took me to get dressed…

"Yeah, an hour." I said, looking over at him. He smiled at me, and I gave a half-smile back, "See ya, princey." I walked through the balcony doors and shut them behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Other POV<strong>

Caspian wrinkled his nose a little at what she had called him, "Princey…?" He mumbled to himself. He shook his head with a small smile and walked back into his own room. He began to undress from his nightclothes, remembering the little smirk Maxine had given him. He thought smiling of any kind would have been painful with that black eye on her face. He frowned to himself. _Her eye…_ Where had she gotten a bruise like that? She was a different girl from what he was used to, that was certain, but he didn't think she looked like the kind of girl who would get into fights. He remembered when he had spoken to her last night, remembering how surprised she looked when he spoke to her, or when he offered her his arm.

He paused in what he was doing. Could Maxine possibly have been… abused? It was possible, what with how she acted. She seemed defensive of things, of herself… No, she acted the opposite of how an abused person would be. They would be more depressed, and act out much less than she did. Perhaps she just grew up in a bad environment.

He would ask her later.

He walked out of his room at the appropriate time and knocked on the door. Hearing Maxine's voice call, "Yes?"

"It's me, Caspian." He said through the door.

"The door should be open." She said. Caspian took that as his invitation inside and opened the door. When he walked inside, he felt the heat rise to his face as a furious blush bloomed across his cheeks. Maxine, who had just finished bathing, was wrapped in a towel, comparing two dresses out in front of her. He immediately shut his eyes tight and slapped his hand over them, turning to face away from her.

"I'm sorry!" He said quickly to the door, "I-I thought you were inviting me in! I didn't know you were-! I'm sorry!" He didn't notice Maxine giving him an odd look, quirking an eyebrow at his actions.

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV<strong>

How weird… What's with him? I saw him blush, and he looked really guilty about something, but I don't know what.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, putting the green dress on the bed and hanging onto the blue one I had chosen.

"I-I'm very sorry." The prince said, "When I heard you say the door was open, I thought you were allowing me inside…" He shifted his feet nervously, not looking at me, "I didn't know you were… indecent."

"Indecent?" I repeated, I looked down at what I currently was wearing, and I realized I was still wearing a towel. "What's the big deal?" I looked over at his back, "It's not like I'm naked or anything." I looked over and saw a screen a little ways from the balcony window, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I'll go behind that screen where you can't see me. Okay?" The prince nodded silently and I rolled my eyes. I walked behind the screen and started talking to him again, "I don't see what your problem is. I mean, there are people who have seen me in less."

* * *

><p><strong>Other POV<strong>

Caspian turned with a start when he heard these words, "What do you mean by that?" He asked quickly, fearing the worst.

"I've had a few pervert brothers in my time." Maxine said, taking the towel off her person and tossing it up to rest on the screen, "They would sneak peeks on me when I was in the shower, or changing clothes." Caspian saw her figure through the screen as she moved around, putting on the dress.

"Your brothers did this to you?" Caspian asked, "Have you not told your parents?" Maxine snorted in laughter.

"No." She replied, as if it were obvious, "The only way to get those guys to leave you alone is to toss them down, and kick them while they're lying there. Sure fire way to get them to back off, swear it on my life." Caspian grimaced.

"That's rather harsh, don't you think?" He asked, seeing her step into the dress.

"Please, when you're scolding someone," Maxine said, putting her arms into the sleeves, "You have to _make_ yourself mean and scold _well_. Otherwise they never learn anything." She stepped out from the screen, wearing the dress. It was a simple, blue dress with a V-neckline with purple trim along the edges. She smoothed out any wrinkles in the skirt as she walked over to him. "So, how do I look?" She asked.

Caspian took a step back to get a better look at her and looked her up and down. "I must say," He began, "I didn't think anyone could be able to wear my mother's old clothes so well, but it seems you have proven me wrong." Maxine gave him a half smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Max's POV<strong>

"Thanks." I replied, looking back at him, "Your mom doesn't mind me borrowing her clothes?" I saw Caspian's face get just a bit depressed at the mention of his mother.

"No… I don't think she would, at least." He said, his words soft. I quirked an eyebrow at him, and was about to ask him what he meant by that when he held out his arm, "Shall we?" I smiled and took it.

* * *

><p>Seeing the town was actually pretty interesting. It reminded me of the commercials I had seen of the renaissance fair on TV (Not that I had ever <em>been<em> to one…), and everyone bowed to the prince as we passed, I should have expected as much, he _was_ the prince, after all. We kept walking and eventually found a tailor, the prince made me be still as he took my measurements and promised me a good outfit if I returned tomorrow. I agreed to it, since I had asked for the opposite of a dress, and the prince paid the man.

"Come with me," The prince said, and I followed him as we went out of the town and into some nearby woods. We walked through some trees and bushes until we finally came to a clearing. It was a beautiful, green meadow with patches of wildflowers here and there, and next to it was a small creek that flowed through it and out somewhere into the forest. In the sunlight, it resembled something similar to paradise.

"Oh, wow…" I breathed, looking at the beautiful scenery. The prince looked over at me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked, I nodded quickly, walking forward and crouching down to look at the wildflowers more closely.

"How did you even _find_ this place?" I asked him, looking back up at from my crouching position.

"I came upon it by accident when I was young." He said, walking next to me, "I was riding through the castle grounds and had decided to jump the fence. I was a bit of a troublemaker back then, I caused my uncle an endless amount of headaches." I tried to picture the prince as a stereotypical bad boy. I could just see his dark hair slicked back into a greasy pompadour, wearing a leather jacket and jeans, like that guy from the musical _Grease_. I giggled to myself a little when I pictured him doing the Fonzi's famous 'Eyyy…' line, with two thumbs up. I was brought back to reality when he sat down next to me, crossing his legs. I leaned back and sat down, too. "I was running from the guards and ran into the woods nearby, a place I was forbidden to go. I kept riding and riding until I was sure that I had lost them. When I realized I was lost, I tried to get back to the castle, but I wound up here instead, and spent the better part of my afternoon simply gazing upon its beauty." He looked at the scenery and smiled, "I like to think that this is a secret paradise." I leaned back on my arms and looked at it as well.

"'Paradise' indeed…" I said, looking at it, "I've only seen pictures and paintings of places like this, I've never actually been, though." The prince looked over at me.

"Why is that?" He asked, a wry smile came upon my lips.

"Well, I wasn't exactly shipped out of the country to see places like this." I told him, "Just stayed in the same place for months on end, no vacations, no special trips, I'd get to go on a field trip though, if I got lucky."

"'Field trip'?" The prince questioned.

"It's a thing for school." I told him dismissively, "Sometimes we get to learn about stuff off campus and go somewhere," I held up my fingers and made quotation marks in the air, "'fun-ducational'." The prince gave me an odd look but shook his head and looked back to the meadow.

"You know such strange words…" He muttered to himself.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" I defended, catching his attention again, "I blame those text-talking ignoramuses I'm forced to live with!" He gave me another odd look and I waved it off, "Never mind." The prince shrugged it off as well, but he didn't stop looking at me. I lay down and linked my fingers behind my head as I looked up at the sky.

"You are forced to live with people?" He asked me, I nodded.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go." I told him, "I'm not allowed to leave. I'm _too young_ to be on my own."

"Well, how old are you?" The prince asked me.

"Seventeen." I told him, "I'll be turning eighteen in seven months, two weeks, and four days." He gave a small laugh.

"You have been keeping count?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Hell, yeah!" I said, "I can't wait to get out of the damn system!" He grimaced.

"Please, do not curse, Maxine." He said, "It is unbecoming of a lady." I snorted in a very un-ladylike way.

"Like you care." I said.

"I do!" The prince defended, scooting closer to me, "I care." I looked up into his deep brown eyes as they pierced through mine. His gentle voice was something I hadn't been expecting, but then I realized it wasn't _caring_ that made his voice so gentle, it was _pity_. I scowled and turned away from him.

"No you don't." I said, "You don't care about me, you _pity_ me." I didn't see the prince's face twist into one of confusion, "_You_ are the exact reason I can't stand people!" I stood up and faced him, "You see people like me, and think I'm weak. That I can't take care of myself. That I'm some tortured soul who only acts the way I do to get attention or some crap like that. Well, I'm not! I'm not weak, I'm strong! I'm completely capable of taking care of myself! And I'm not 'tortured', I've just woken up to what life _really_ is!" I turned and stomped away from him. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the scenery before me, feeling like if I glared hard enough, everything would die. I heard the prince step closer to me.

"And what _is_ life, Maxine?" He asked me in that same gentle tone.

"A fight." I answered bluntly, "A struggle. You have to stand up for what you think is right. You have to fight to keep what's yours. You have to stand tall, ready to strike back at the people who want to take your place." I turned to face the prince, "It's get tough or die. _That_'s what life is." The prince shook his head.

"You are wrong." He said, "That is not life."

"How would _you_ know?" I demanded, "You're a prince! You've been pampered your whole life! You've had everything you ever wanted brought to you on a freaking _silver platter_! You have no _idea_ what life is like for the rest of us!" The entire time I talked, the prince was calm, showing no anger or emotion on his face.

"I have not had everything I ever wanted." He said calmly.

"Liar." I shot back.

"Do you think I am happy like this?" The prince asked me, "As a prince who must do as his uncle says? A prince who must act rightly, talk rightly, _eat_ rightly? I am _not_ happy! Do you have any idea what I would give for one day, just _one_ day, to be a normal man? Everyone sees me as Prince Caspian, no one sees me as just Caspian!" I hadn't heard the prince yell at me before, but I only knew him for a day, so I shouldn't be surprised about it, but I was. When he saw my wide eyes, he took a deep breath to calm himself. "The only person who treated me as a man was my mother, and she has long since passed…" His eyes seemed to darken and he looked away from me. His mother was dead. That explains why he lent me her dress.

"Your mom is dead?" I asked gently, I was almost tempted to say 'sucks for you,' but I kept my mouth shut as I walked a little closer to him. The prince nodded once, "…When did she die?"

"When I was very young." The prince replied, "She died when my father did."

"Did they love you?" I asked, the prince turned to me.

"What?" He asked, looking confused.

"Did they love you?" I asked again, looking into his eyes. He looked back at me, looking surprised that I was so quiet and gentle.

"Yes, I believe so." He replied.

"Lucky." I said, sounding more like myself. I turned away from him, "You already got more than I'll ever get." I walked away from him and towards the creek, sitting down by the bank. I heard the prince's footsteps come up behind me.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked me gently.

"I mean you should be counting your blessings, not your banes." I said, not looking at him, "You already have something I'll never have, no matter how hard I try."

"And what is that?" The prince asked, coming down next to me.

"The love of your biological parents." I said, not looking at him, "My dad probably doesn't even know I exist, and my mom," I let out a bitter snort, "My mom didn't even want me. She dumped me on the first doorstep she could find." I muttered the last part to myself, but again, the prince heard it.

"You truly believe that?" The prince asked.

"Yeah!" I said, "Look, story of how I came into this world: Daddy raped Mommy, and she gave birth to me. She wanted to get rid of me!" I slipped my shoes off and stuck them in the creek water, "…She had good reason to." The prince said nothing, he just listened as I talked, "I was her bastard child… I must've looked just like my dad… She probably didn't want to remember the whole thing, but she was against abortion… Or her parents wouldn't let her… So once I was born, she took care of me for a few months… Or, tried to, anyway. When I was at the orphanage, I wasn't in the best shape. Malnourished, lowered body temperature, all that stuff… And she just left me there with a note saying 'her name is Maxine Marina. She is the daughter of my rapist. Take care of her.' and it was signed 'The Mother' so I have no idea who she is. Since then, I've been shipped from one house to another all over the country to families willing to take care of me." I looked over at him to see he was still quiet, "I'm sorry. I'm rambling. You must not care about any of that."

"That is not true." He said, sitting down next to me, "I find that knowing more about someone helps you to help them when they need it." I looked at him, and he gave me a smile that anyone would have found utterly charming, swoon-worthy even. I looked back at my feet as I twirled them in little circles, the tips of my toes going under the water.

"I've never told anyone that before…" I murmured to him, "No one… The only people who know about that are the people who found me." I looked back at him, "Now you know, too." The prince carefully put his hand over mine, so lightly that I barely registered it was there until I felt the warmth of his calloused hands reach my cold ones.

"You should not keep such things to yourself." He said to me, "If someone you trust is worried about you, you should tell them why. Not keep secrets of your past hidden from them." I looked over at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"You think I _trust_ you?" I asked him.

"If you didn't, would you have told me that story?" He asked. I blushed and looked away.

"Good point." He let out a small chuckle and looked at the scenery of the meadow, we sat together in silence for a little while. Just listening to birds chirping in the trees, and listening to the sound of the wind rustling the tree branches. I turned to him, "So what about you?"

"Hmm?" The prince turned to me.

"Well, I figure if I tell you _my_ life's story," I said, "It's only fair that his majesty tells me his story, too."

"I suppose so…" He agreed. He leaned back on his other hand, the one that was still over mine staying there without him putting any weight on it as he looked up at the sky, "My father was king, my mother the queen. I was raised as a prince, in preparation to rule the country. I was given a proper education by my professor, and I would spend the rest of my time with other tutors, and with my father." He smiled when he spoke of his father.

"Your dad was a good guy?" I asked him.

"Of course." The prince replied, "My professor tells me he was a good king, and an even greater man. He ruled the kingdom justly, and our people were happy."

"And when he died?" I prodded, the smile fell from his face.

"I was not old enough to take the throne at the time," He said, "So my uncle took over, and he is to remain in power until I come of age to take the throne."

"And when would that be?" I asked.

"When I turn eighteen." He said, "So on my next birthday, the throne will be mine."

"You're seventeen?" I asked him, he nodded once, "Huh. So we're the same age." I shrugged, "Oh well. When's your next birthday?"

"In a few days." He replied uncaringly, "But I honestly don't believe that will matter."

"Why's that?" I asked him, the prince looked over at me, and kept his mouth shut. After a pause, he started talking again.

"It…" He sighed, "It is nothing that concerns you. I'm sorry I brought it up." I shrugged.

"Okay." I said, "So… After your uncle took over, then what?"

"He rules the kingdom as he sees fit." He said, "There are some matters in which I have a say, but the minor ones, such as a caught thief, are handled by him. He does not tell me of these events, so I do not know what he does, but I understand our prisons are becoming rather filled."

"So, he's an iron-fist sort of guy?" I asked, the prince nodded and I grimaced, "Yikes." I looked over at him, "I bet these people of yours are looking forward to having _you_ be in charge." The prince snorted bitterly.

"I doubt that." He said, "These people fear me as much as they do my uncle, if not more. They do not look forward to the day I rule, they dread it." I looked over at him and saw the dark expression on the prince's face and frowned. My being miserable is one thing, but this guy gets miserable way too often. I pulled my hand out from under his and slid down into the creek water, wrapping the bottom of the dress around my thighs so it wouldn't get wet. The prince stared at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked, I turned to him and grinned.

"It's hot out, I'm just cooling off." I said, I treaded through some of the water, feeling my feet touch the murky floor of the tiny creek, "You know, princey, you are quite the depressive. Even worse than some of the emo poets I run into at school." The prince quirked an eyebrow at me.

"What is an 'emo poet'?" He asked, "And how exactly am I a depressive?" I turned to him.

"Emo poets are kids who are all sad and depressed about their lives and write poems about death and despair and are total freaks." I said, "And you're a depressive, because you are _depressing_. Every time you talk about your past, you get this dark cloud over your head, and it keeps getting bigger and bigger until it gets over _other_ people's heads, and they get depressed and so on." I treaded through the water over to him, "Hey, even if my life sucks, I try not to go down that road. Getting other people miserable just because you're upset does _not_ mean you can ruin someone else's day." The prince looked at me in a way that said he had never thought of things like that before, "Now, why don't you stop sulking and have some _fun_?" I splashed a little water at him and he flinched away from it, grinning a little at me, "Get in the water."

"Why should I?" The prince asked.

"Because it's fun, and because I said so." I pointed at the water, "Now kick off those boots and get in the water." The prince chuckled at me a little.

"First, you call me depressing, _now_ you give orders to the prince of Telmar?" The prince asked me jokingly. I planted my hands on my hips and looked at him.

"Yes." I answered, "But that's only because his royal highness has no sense of fun and uses too many of his muscles to frown all the time. Now get in the freaking water!" The prince chuckled again and shook his head.

"I am not getting in the water with you." He said, I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him in a challenging way.

"Chicken." I said.

"I am not a chicken." The prince said. I made my arms look like wings and started making chicken squawks, the prince laughed at me, "Maxine, you are making a fool of yourself! Stop that!"

"Chicken!" I called out, "The prince is a chicken! Chicken prince!" He held up his hands to try and make me stop, but he still laughed.

"Maxine, please, enough." He said, "You are acting like a child."

"A child is better than a chicken prince!" I said, "Chicken! _Bawk_! _Bawk, bawk, bawk_!" The prince looked away, seeming to ignore me, which was all the better. I stopped squawking and walked over to him, and grabbed his shirtsleeve. The prince looked at me in shock.

"Maxine, what are you-!" He didn't finish what he was going to say, because I pulled him into the creek with me. He fell on his stomach into the water and came up spluttering. He got on his hands and knees and looked up at me, his hair soaking wet and clinging to his face. I started laughing at how much he looked like a drowned rat. "Oh, you think this is funny?"

I lowered my laughter down to a little snicker and hid it behind my hand, "Little bit." I said through the giggles. The prince moved his hair out of his eyes and glared playfully at me. I squealed when he splashed some water at me. "Hey!" He splashed me again, and I splashed back. Before either of us knew it, we were having a splash fight against each other. Close to the end, our clothes were soaked and sticking to our skin, and they felt like they weighed a hundred pounds. Eventually, it got to a point where we had both had enough and decided to take a break. We got back up onto the banks and collapsed against the ground, my body perpendicular to his.

"I _so_ won that." I said, the prince laughed.

"If that's what you want." He replied, we both took a deep breath and stayed quiet, gazing up at the sky that was just beginning to darken, "We should head back soon."

"You go ahead." I said, "I'm not trudging back to that place in a wet dress."

"I suppose I'm not either, then." The prince said, "A man really shouldn't leave a young woman by herself. At least, not in this kingdom." I looked up as he shifted, moving so he was lying on his stomach and looking down at me. I looked up at him and he looked back at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How is it that you came to be here?" Caspian asked, "Where did you come from?"

"You wouldn't believe me." I said.

"Yes, I would." The prince said.

"No, you wouldn't." I said, looking up into his brown eyes, "Trust me. You'd think I was crazy." The prince leaned down closer to me.

"Try me." He said. I looked back up at him and saw he was completely serious, he wanted to know how I got here, even if it was a made-up story. I rolled onto my stomach and looked directly into his eyes.

"Okay, back home, I'm what's known as a foster child." I said.

"What's that?" The prince asked.

"It basically means I have no parents, and no one has adopted me yet." I said, "So, I get put in the care of people willing to put up with me. Different parents in different homes all across the country."

"And what country is this, exactly?" The prince asked.

"That would be the country of America, your highness." I said. The prince sighed.

"You know, I wish you'd stop calling me that." The prince said, I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Stop calling you what?" I asked.

"'Your highness' and 'Your majesty'." He said, "It doesn't feel right."

"But that's what everyone calls you." I reasoned.

"Let me rephrase what I said: It doesn't feel right coming from _you_." He specified, "I'd prefer if you call me by name."

"Oh." I said, that caught me a little off guard, "I can still call you princey, though, right?" He let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, you may." He said, "Now, what country was it you're from again?"

"America." I said, the prince's- I mean, Caspian's eyebrows furrowed a little.

"I have never heard of this land." He said.

"Well, I've never heard of Telmar." I countered, "So we're even."

"Where is America?" Caspian asked.

"Where I come from, it's the most western country on the planet." I said, "And the third largest." Caspian's eyebrows furrowed a little deeper and he hummed thoughtfully.

"…I've never heard of such a land." He said, "Perhaps my professor will know." I shrugged.

"Doubt it." I said.

"Now, tell me… How is it you came here?" Caspian asked.

"Okay, you'll definitely think I'm crazy if I tell you that." I said. Caspian raised an eyebrow at me in a way that just said 'try me'. "Okay, I was taking a walk through these woods near the house, because I needed to clear my head, and I found this hollowed out tree. I sat down in it, and the next thing I know, it's spinning."

"The tree is spinning?" Caspian asked.

"Yes, the tree is spinning." I said, "It's spinning, and spinning, and then I fall out, and I hit the ground. That's when I figure out I'm not home anymore. Instead, I'm out behind the wall that surrounds your kingdom." I rested my head in my hand and looked over to the tree line, "It's a very abnormal experience…" I looked back at Caspian, "I wouldn't blame you if you thought I was crazy."

"I don't think that." Caspian said, "I believe you." I looked at him incredulously, he believed me? No one in their right mind would have believed that story! "It sounds similar to the tales of old Narnian magic my professor would tell me." Ah, story tales. That explains it.

"Okay, one," I held up a finger, "Stories about magic and real life are two totally different things. Two," I held up a second finger, "What the he-" I caught myself before I cursed, "_Heck_ is Narnian?"

"This land used to be called Narnia." Caspian said, looking out to the scenery around us, "It was filled with legendary creatures that were ruled by four monarchs: High King Peter, King Edmund, High Queen Susan, and Queen Lucy. They ruled over all the Narnian population thousands of years ago."

"Thousands of years ago…" I muttered, "Yeah, if they're that old, then that means the 'magic' of their time was probably just a slip of the wrist, and they were superstitious enough to believe it." Caspian smiled at me as if I were child making up a false theory about how babies were born.

"There was magic, Maxine." He said, "For the one who ruled over the monarchs, he held great magical power." I rolled my eyes, there's no way this was true. "His name is Aslan, the great lion."

"Lion?" I repeated, "What, is that a nickname or something?"

"No, he was a lion." Caspian said. Okay, now this was getting ridiculous, this whole story was turning into a freaking fairy tale!

"And how did a jungle cat rule over four monarchs, exactly?" I asked.

"He told them what was best for Narnia, and they listened." Caspian said.

"So the lion could talk?" I asked.

"Yes." Caspian said, "I know it sounds crazy, but I know them to be true."

"So, what, there's a big lion running around in these woods that can talk?" I asked him, gesturing to the trees around us, Caspian shook his head.

"No, the Narnians have long since been extinct." He said, "They were wiped out when Telmarines took this country." He looked out at the woods sadly, "It's a shame, really. My professor tells me they were wonderful creatures."

"Huh," was my super intelligent reply. This was actually kind of interesting. If these people had documented proof that mythical things existed, that was pretty impressive. I asked Caspian to tell me more about the Narnians, and he happily obliged. We kept talking for hours, until Caspian noticed the sun was dipping down, and made us head back to the castle.


	4. A Walk Through the Gardens

4

As we walked through the courtyard, I saw some of the castle guards standing around in a circle around two others. I tugged on Caspian's sleeve to get him to stop and asked him what they were doing.

"Oh, that?" He said, "Sometimes, when the guards have nothing better to do, they hold their own tournaments."

"Tournaments?" I questioned, "Like, they watch guys beat the crud out of each other for fun?"

Caspian shrugged, "I suppose." He said, I smiled.

"_Sweet_! Let's check it out!" I started walking to the brawling guards, Caspian walked close behind me, sputtering protests. I squeezed my way through a crowd of testosterone and muscle to get closer to the center. There, I saw two men, one large, huge, and with lots of muscles, taking on a man of smaller stature, but who looked to be just as strong. They wrestled with each other, taking hold of each other's shoulders and trying to knock them down. I was a bit disappointed. You'd think that these kinds of fights would have more punches and kicks than just throwing one man down. I let out a huff of air without realizing I had.

The larger man threw the smaller man down and held him there. The guards around me started counting, "3! … 2! … 1!" They cheered as the man stood up, raising his arms in victory to the crowd, drinking in every second of it. I noticed the man had two golden earrings in one ear, two silver bracelets on both of his wrists, and a ring on his middle finger, with a big, round emerald in it. I rolled my eyes at his conceit. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Caspian looking at me worriedly.

"There, you have seen the fight, may we leave now?" He asked, glancing around at the guards, "This is no place for a woman." I snorted.

"Please, it's the perfect place for a woman," I said, not realizing the winning guard had overheard me, "If _this_ is what you call a fight. I could beat down that muscle-bound moron in two seconds flat!" The guard turned to me.

"The lady has something to say?" He asked, walking closer to me. Caspian looked up worriedly and I stared up at him (He was a good foot taller than me).

"Yeah, you suck at hand-to-hand combat." I said, "Like I said, I could beat you down, easy."

"The lady boasts!" He said with a little laugh, I glared up at him, "Perhaps you'd like to test your theory?" He leaned down and looked at me with a conceited grin.

"Maxine!" Caspian hissed in a warning tone, I brushed him off.

"I would, actually." I said, "Right here and now." The guards around us gave chuckles of amusement, as did the big man.

"Can't go five minutes without a fight, can you, Corrin?" One of the guards asked jokingly. A few guards laughed at his joke.

"Five minutes, huh?" I asked, "Alright, Corrin, how about we make this a little _interesting_?" I rubbed my fingers together making the universal sign for money. Corrin raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"You suggest a wager?" He asked, I nodded, he grinned, "What is it?"

"That I can beat you in less than five minutes." I said, "If I win…" I looked at the jewelry adorning his hand, then up to the earrings on his ear, "I get those pretty little bits of jewelry you're wearing." The man looked at his hand and gazed at the emerald ring.

"Fine," He agreed, "And if _I_ win?" I shrugged.

"I don't have a whole lot to offer." I said, "What do you want?" A sick smirk grew on his face.

"How about, if I win," He said, leaning in close, "I get to see what you're hiding under that dress of yours. And I get to do as I please with it all. Night. Long." Some of the guards let out hoots and cheers. Of _course_ he'd want sex, every man wants sex. "And if you win, you get my ring."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said, holding up my hand, "I never said anything about getting _only_ your ring." I pointed to his bracelets, "I get all of it, your ring, your bracelets, and your earrings."

"Preposterous!" Corrin exclaimed, "All of these together are worth at least twenty shillings!"

"I don't know how much that is because I don't know your country's currency too well." I said, "But I think twenty shillings is worth a girl's virginity, don't you?" His eyes widened considerably. Caspian put his hand on my shoulder.

"Maxine, _no_!" He hissed urgently, "Don't do this! Just apologize to him!" I brushed him off again.

"Be quiet." I told him, turning back to Corrin.

"You're a virgin?" He asked me, I nodded in confirmation. He smiled, "Well, I'd say twenty shillings is worth a woman's virginity. It's a deal. Although," He gestured to my dress, "I hope you won't be fighting me in a dress."

"Of course not." I said, "If I fought in this, I'd probably rip it or something." I reached back to where the dress buttoned in the back and began undoing them. Caspian protested, but he was pushed back by guards who were excited at the idea of seeing me in my underwear. I pulled the dress off with a smirk, and some of the hoots and cheers fell silent. Underneath the dress, I was wearing a sports bra, and the pair of jeans I had worn the day before. I had no intention of being totally naked in front of a bunch of guys. I tossed the dress off, meaning for it to go to Caspian, but some guards caught it instead.

"Mm, still warm." One said, rubbing his face against it. Some of them laughed at his words, a couple others asked to see it.

"You guys _do_ know that dress belonged to the late queen, right?" I asked, they stopped passing it around and threw it back, having it land in Caspian's arms. I turned back to Corrin, smirking. "Alright, now I'm ready."

Corrin stuck out his hand, taunting me with his fingers, "Bring it on, then." I ran at him, making it look like I was going to punch him so he would defend the upper half of himself, making the lower half completely open. I kicked his stomach, and he flew back onto the ground. He looked up at me in surprise and I smirked at him.

"You said 'bring it on.'" I said, Corrin scowled and stood up, swiping at me, and I jumped back. "Oh, come on! Don't hold back on me just because I'm a girl!" He swiped at me again and I jumped to the side, bringing the heel of my hand against the side of his jaw. He stumbled back, holding it. He moved it around some, trying to get a feel for it.

"Bloody hell…" He mumbled, I ran at him again, but this time he reacted before I could hit him. He caught my arm and threw me back. I stumbled a little, but I didn't fall. I ran at him again, lifting my leg to kick him. He caught my leg before it could strike his stomach, and he smirked, "Gotcha!"

"Not quite." I replied, I placed my hands firmly on the ground and quickly brought up my other foot and kicked his head, he stumbled back, and I saw his nose had started bleeding. He lifted his hand to touch the red stream and looked at me in shock, "Aww, did the widdle baby get a boo-boo?" I cooed. He scowled at me and wiped his nose before running at me. I punched his face once he got close enough and he stumbled back. He let out a snarl and went for my legs, I jumped up at the moment he was about to grab me and landed on his shoulders. I pushed him into the dirt and I sat on him.

I looked over at the guards surrounding me, "Well?" I asked, they stood there, dumbfounded, "Aren't you going to count it down?" They all looked at each other before unsurely counting down.

"3… 2… 1." Corrin didn't even so much as struggle. When I stepped off of him, he carefully picked himself up. He looked up at me in sort of a surprised admiration.

"I can't believe it." He said, standing up, "I never thought the day would come when I would be bested by a woman." He chuckled a little to himself.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said, I held out my hand, "I won, now give me my end of the bargain." Corrin smiled and began removing his bracelets.

"Of course, fair's fair." He said, he took off his ring and the two earrings out of his ear. He placed them in my hand, "Here you are. Twenty shillings worth." I took the jewelry from him and inspected it, "What's your name?"

"Maxine." I replied, looking at his bracelet. It was very nice, I wonder if it's made of real silver…

"Well, Maxine," He said, giving a low bow, "You are, by far, the strongest woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." I looked at him in surprise, then smiled at him.

"Well it was _my_ pleasure to kick your butt." I said, I turned and walked away towards Caspian, smiling when I took the dress back in my arms. He looked back at the guards, then followed me as I went back into the palace.

"Maxine, are you mad?" He asked me, "Why did you do that?"

"I saw an opportunity to take his ego down a few notches, and I took it." I replied, I fiddled with the golden earring a little, "Hey, do you think these are made of real gold?"

He ignored my question, "That is no reason to challenge a man twice your size!" I rolled my eyes and looked over at him.

"Will you stop freaking out?" I said, "It's not that big a deal."

"Yes, it _is_!" Caspian came up in front of me, grabbing my shoulders to get my attention, "Maxine, doing something so reckless could have gotten you severely hurt, and…" He leaned in close to whisper, "What you wagered could have made things even worse." I pushed him away.

"Caspian, calm down." I said as I walked around him, "It's just sex. Everyone gives it up sometime."

"Yes, to the person they marry." Caspian said, I snorted in laughter, "What? You find this _funny_?"

"No," I said, quieting my giggles a little, "I just find it funny that you're still so naïve." I looked back at him and saw the serious look on his face, my smile fell.

"Naïve?" He repeated, "Is that what you call naïveté at your home? Trying to look after your friends and what is precious to them?" I didn't think he'd get so worked up about this.

"Caspian, that's not what I meant…" I said, "Look, where I come from, a lot of people end up giving away their virginity before they're married. Sex is actually a really common thing back home. I'm sorry if that bothers you, but that's just how it is."

"And why do they do this?" Caspian asked, stepping closer to me, "You must surely know that."

I faltered for a second. The answer to that question is very complicated, "Well… Some girls will… give away their virginity because they think they're in love with the man they're with at the time, when they don't really love them back… A lot of guys will do anything to give up their virginity… to, well- we have this saying… that, when a boy has sex… they are actually a man… So I guess it's so they'll appear more grown up or something… But, more often, it's just rape."

"And this is common?" Caspian asked, I nodded.

"My dad's a rapist, remember?" I said, "It's more common than we'd like." Caspian looked at me with that same look at the river. Damn that pity face of his.

"Maxine…" He began, I scowled at his tone.

"Look, don't start, okay?" I said, "I came from a bad place during a bad time. Sucks for me, but that's just how it is, so don't start _pitying_," I spat the word out as if it were a nasty poison, "Me for something no one can change!" I turned and stormed off, heading to my room.

* * *

><p>Yeah… Turns out, I don't know the castle as well as I thought I did. I was lost in a matter of minutes. I tried to find my way through the gigantic hallways, but there seemed to be no end to them. I looked at tapestries and windows as I passed, trying to recognize them. I would take turns at random, and then I would get even more lost. Eventually, I somehow wound up at a library of sorts. It wasn't like a normal library, because it was much smaller than any other ones I had been in, but it still had a huge variety of books. I sighed, remembering that I hadn't passed any library when I had left with Caspian.<p>

"Are you all right?" A voice asked, I looked to see a short, stout old man with a long, white beard and a pair of spectacles (They looked too fancy to call them glasses).

"Yes, I'm just…" I didn't dare say the word, saying it would mean I admit defeat!

"Lost?" The man finished, I didn't say anything, but I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. This seemed to be enough for him, and he laughed. "Where are you trying to get, my dear?"

"Back to my room." I said, "I had, sort of, an escort out, so I don't really remember which way…"

"Well, I'd be happy to help." He said, he lent me his arm like Caspian had done before, and I took it, "Now, do you remember any rooms you were close to?"

"Well…" I strained to remember, "Prince Caspian's room wasn't too far from mine, so…" The old man looked at me in surprise.

"Are you the girl I heard about?" He asked me, "The one who kicked their shoe at Lord Miraz's head?"

"Yeah, that's me." I replied, the man beamed at me and chuckled.

"I have heard many things about you." He said.

"I'm sure not all of them are good." I replied as he led me down the hall.

"Oh, most of them are, in my opinion." He said, "They talk about how strong you are and how much bravery you have to go against Lord Miraz. Some people are actually quite impressed."

"Really?" I asked, the old man nodded, "Huh, I never would have guessed."

"There are many things that are not as they appear." He replied wisely, he suddenly stopped walking, "Is this your room?" I looked up to see a pair of doors that looked similar to the ones on the room I had been given. I opened them and saw my room, completely cleaned and perfectly fine.

"Yeah, it is." I said, I looked back to the old man, "Thanks, Mister… Um…" He smiled at me.

"Cornelius." He said, "Professor Cornelius, at your service, my dear."

"Oh, hi." I held out my hand, "I'm Maxine, friends call me Max." He shook it, "Thanks for showing me back to my room, Professor."

"It was no trouble." He said, beginning to walk back to the library, "Have a nice evening."

I didn't reply as I shut the door. I walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. Man, I was tired! I closed my eyes and lay down with my head on the pillow. It had been a very long day, not only did I have a good time with Prince Caspian, but I also spilled out my guts to him. That, and I fought one of the soldiers that served him and won. I reached out to the nightstand and placed the jewelry on it, smiling at the thought of my victory. I wonder what the prince thought of me after today…?

* * *

><p><strong>Other POV<strong>

Caspian tried to find Maxine after she had stormed off. He hadn't meant to offend her in any way, and wanted to apologize. He had gone through every hallway he could think of that she might have gone through, but he hadn't had any luck finding her. He was just about ready to give up, when he bumped into his professor, literally.

"Oh, Professor, excuse me." He said, walking around the man.

"What are you doing, my prince?" Cornelius asked before he had gone around the corner.

"I am looking for Maxine." Caspian replied, "I think I offended her, and now she's upset with me."

"Well, I just led her to her room." Cornelius replied, catching his attention, "You will find her there, most likely."

Caspian smiled, "Thank you, Professor." He ran down the hallway to where Maxine's room was and quietly knocked on the door, "Maxine? May I come in?" He heard no response, and he gently cracked the door open, "Maxine?" He saw her lying on the bed, eyes closed. He smiled to himself when he realized she was asleep. He walked up to her, hearing her soft breaths come in and out of her lungs, and gently, ever so gently, picked her up. He placed her head in the middle of the pillow, and placed the covers over her. He looked down at her sleeping face, and saw that a hair had moved over her uninjured eye. He frowned when he realized he had forgotten to ask how she had received that wound. He reached up and gently moved the hair aside, his fingers brushing against the soft skin of her face. He was about to pull away, but he found he couldn't resist, and carefully dragged his fingers along the side of her face.

He was tempted to lean down and kiss her forehead, when he heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. He looked to see his uncle, standing there and scowling at him. The prince scowled back and walked towards him, shutting the door to Maxine's room behind him.

"Yes, Uncle?" He asked, wondering what it was he wanted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Miraz asked him.

"I was simply helping Maxine into bed." Caspian replied, "Is there some kind of problem?"

"Yes, there is." Miraz replied, "You realize how much time you spent away from the courts today?" Caspian frowned.

"I thought you would enjoy leading the Lords today." Caspian said crisply, "You always do enjoy punishing the innocent." Miraz glared at his nephew.

"Caspian, you may be a young man, but you forget your place." Miraz said, "You are a prince, and there are many things that require your approval before they are carried out. I could have put a murderer to death today, but you were not there to approve the execution. So, instead, I simply gave him a number of years to spend in prison." Caspian frowned and looked away, not liking the idea of a murderer being freed from a prison cell to kill again. "Remember your responsibilities, prince, or your father's country is doomed. Do not forget them for the sake of a single girl." Miraz walked away, leaving Caspian to contemplate his words.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

When I woke up the next morning, I felt a lot more comfortable than I did last night. I realized someone had moved me so I would be more comfortable. I looked over at where I had put the jewelry I had won from Corrin and my eyes widened when I saw a single flower in a small vase. It was a beautiful white rose, looking as if it had just been picked from the garden. Tied to the stem with a little white ribbon was a note that had her name written on it in elegant calligraphy. I sat up and untied it from the flower and opened it up, reading what was inside.

_Please meet me in the garden._

_-Caspian_

I rolled my eyes as I got up. I was about to walk to the wardrobe to wear a different dress, and I was pleasantly surprised by what was hanging outside it. It was a pair of brown trousers with a white shirt with long sleeves. I walked over to it and smiled, Caspian had gone down to the tailor's early for me. I took off my jeans and put on the new pants and shirt.

When they were on, I headed out of my room, and almost crashed into someone else. I scowled when I saw that it was Miraz. He scowled back and looked at me in distaste.

"Are you trying to pass as a man?" He asked dryly, seeing my pants and shirt.

"No." I replied, "Your nephew was kind enough to get me some clothes I would be comfortable in." He scoffed.

"He treats you as a guest." He said in disgust, "A woman ought to be working in the kitchens." That struck a nerve.

"Oh, you mean like _all_ women?" I asked, I didn't notice Professor Cornelius coming around the corner.

"Precisely." He said with a nod, I clenched my fists in anger.

"You know…" I began angrily, "You have _got_ to be _the_ most insensitive, sexist, paranoid son of a-"

"Maxine!" Cornelius called, rushing over to me, "It's good to see you're finally awake! Come, my dear, Prince Caspian has been anxiously waiting for you." He linked his arm with mine and pulled me away from Miraz, "I will escort you to the gardens."

"Perhaps you will be weeded out at last!" Miraz called over his shoulder as I walked (pulled) away from him.

"Fuck you!" I called over my shoulder. Cornelius's eyes widened and we walked away even faster.

"I can see what the prince meant when he said you were bold." He said, more to himself than to me, but I responded anyway.

"I pride myself on it." I said as we kept walking. He chuckled at my reply and pulled me around a corner.

* * *

><p>We kept walking until I began to smell flowers and looked to see a beautiful royal garden. There were flowers of all different breeds, I saw beautiful roses and lavenders, lilies and brightly colored pansies, some tulips and even some breeds I had only seen in pictures, like blue bells and irises. I caught sight of Caspian's dark hair in all the flowers. He wore a simple tunic and trousers. The professor called out to him and he turned around, he smiled when he saw me. Cornelius released my arm and gestured for me to go towards him. I nodded in thanks and walked on the pathway through the garden. Caspian smiled at me when I came up to him and I smiled back.<p>

"I see you found the clothes I left you." He said.

"Wasn't that hard, it _was_ hanging right on the wardrobe." I replied, he smiled and held his arm out for me to take, and I did. We walked through the garden, and I kept gazing more at the flowers than at the path we were walking on, so I didn't see one of the roots of the bushes had grown out onto the path and was right in front of my feet. I tripped over it and was about to fall over, but Caspian was quick, and caught me before I hit the ground. I looked up and blushed when I saw how close we were to each other, and with the position we were in (It looked an awful lot like he was doing that dramatic dip with me before he kissed me) made it so embarrassing. What was worse, Caspian didn't move away. He seemed to be as frozen as I was, his own little pink blush on his own cheeks.

"…N-Nice catch…" I mumbled quietly, I never realized how easy it was to get lost in those beautiful brown eyes of his.

"You're welcome…" Caspian replied, just as quietly. He slowly stood up and helped me to stand, but he didn't take his arms away from my body. It was almost like he was reluctant to let me go. We just kept staring into each other's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Other POV<strong>

Never in all his life had Caspian seen such beautiful blue eyes. They were a deep sort of blue that reminded him of the deepest part of the ocean. He was tempted to lean forward, closer to her, just to stare at them. He was just about to, when she spoke.

"You can… let go of me now." Maxine said. With a start, Caspian realized his arms were still around her hips. He jumped back and moved his hands away.

"Ah, y-yes." He said, his cheeks flushing even deeper than before, "Forgive me."

"It's cool." Maxine replied, her cheeks flushing as much as his, "Don't worry about it." She looked away, bringing a hand up to her short hair and threading her fingers through the back of it. Caspian noticed the bruise she had had before had almost gone away completely, but it was still there. Without her seeing it, he reached up and gently touched it with the tips of his fingers. Maxine jumped at the sudden contact and looked up at the prince. "What?"

"Where did you get that?" Caspian asked, pointing to her bruise. Maxine touched it with her hand.

"This? It's nothing." She said, "I just had a little scrap, that's all."

"You mean a fight?" Caspian asked incredulously. He had never heard of a woman fighting before, at least, nothing so physical. Maxine shrugged as if he had asked her something as casual as 'how's the weather?'

"Yeah, so what?" She asked him, putting her hand down, "I may have lost, but at least those idiots won't bother me any time soon." She started walking down the pathway, but Caspian caught her arm.

"You sound as if this is a normal activity." Caspian said. Maxine looked back at him and pulled her arm away.

"Well, for me, it is." She said, "Although, I usually win the fights I start. It's hard to beat a guy twice your size when he has 'Gargantuan' and 'Ugliness' working as his goons to help him out."

"You were beaten by three men?" Caspian asked incredulously.

"No." Maxine said, "Just three, very big teenage boys."

"How reckless can you _be_, Maxine?" Caspian asked, she scowled at him.

"Well, excuse me for defending myself!" She said, she was about to stomp off, when Caspian grabbed her arm again.

"Wait, I meant no offense by what I said." Caspian said, "Please do not get mad at me again." She looked back at him and saw he really meant what he was saying and her scowl disappeared.

"Alright." She said, Caspian smiled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

God, he was gorgeous, of course, I'd never admit that to his face, but still… When he smiles, he just lights up everything around him. He offered me his arm again and I took it.

"Maxine, I am curious," He began, looking at me as we walked through the garden, "What is your home like?"

"Which one?" I asked with a wry smirk, Caspian frowned.

"Maxine, be serious." He said.

"I am!" I insisted, "I've lived in more homes and families than I can count."

"Well, let's start with the first one." Caspian said.

"That's easy, the Farsend orphanage." I said, "Mr. and Mrs. Farsend took really good care of me, but mostly Mrs. Farsend. She treated me like I was her own, and I think I was her favorite, too." I smiled as I remembered the old woman, "Sometimes, during dinner, when no one was looking, she'd give me an extra helping before I started eating. I asked her why she did it one time, and she said that I 'needed to grow up good and strong'. She was the sweetest thing." Caspian smiled as I spoke, then a thought occurred to him.

"Isn't Farsend your last name?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, I took on the name of the orphanage when I was seven." I said, "I figured that could just be my last name until I was adopted." I shrugged, "Never happened, though."

"Why not?" Caspian asked.

"I don't know." I said, "Most foster parents don't end up keeping the kids they take in. So, I guess it's normal." Caspian frowned at my words, but I continued, "Anyway, when I was three, I went to my first actual foster home. I forget what it was like, but I only stayed there for about five months, then I was sent back. Most of the homes I've been in are pretty much just a bunch of blurry memories all squeezed together."

"Which ones do you remember?" Caspian asked.

"Well, there was this one family of Catholics I stayed with, they were such jerks, they didn't let me do anything…" I proceeded to tell Caspian about my most memorable foster homes up until my most recent one, with Lisa and Marcus. Caspian listened to me as I spoke, never really interrupting me except for a random question about what I had just said. We kept walking through the garden until we came to this bench and sat down on it, I was still telling stories. Eventually, I got to the final part of my last home, where Jeremy had basically said that he was willing to go to jail just because of me getting into a fight.

"It was so weird," I said, "Because he acted like he actually cared about me. And then I said I did care, and after that, I went outside to the spinning tree, and, well, you know the rest."

"Why was it so strange that he cared about you?" Caspian asked, "From what you told me, you were both good friends."

"Yeah, but I have a personal rule about all my temporary homes." I said, "To not get attached; to make sure that, when I leave, it doesn't hurt to leave the people I cared about, when they didn't care about me." Caspian frowned, looking away from me.

"Do you see Telmar as a temporary home, Maxine?" He asked, I thought about it for a moment.

"I mean, technically, it _is_ only a temporary home." I said, "So, yeah, I guess so."

"And do you not care for anyone in this castle?" Caspian asked, turning to me. I felt my heart breaking at the hurt look on his face.

"Well…" I began, "That's not _completely_ true…" I looked away from him, a small blush dusting my cheeks, "I mean, you're a really cool guy, Caspian. You're smart, and nice, and… a real gentleman… So, I like you." Caspian didn't say anything as a response, leaving us both in silence, I didn't dare look at him, not when I was so embarrassed. "B-Besides!" I said quickly, "I don't think a castle really counts as a home, I mean, I've never really lived in a castle before because there are, like, no castles you can live in, and…" I stopped, feeling a pair of lips on my face, I blushed even more when I realized Caspian was kissing my forehead. He pulled away and smiled at me, chuckling a little at my face, which must have been beet red by now.

"I'm glad," He began, "That you care for me. It's a pleasure to know that."

"Uh-huh…" Was all I was able to muster out as a response, Caspian stood up and held out his hand to me.

"Come," He said, "I want to show you some of the castle." I took his hand wordlessly and let him drag me wherever we were going. I reached up and touched the spot the prince had kissed.

It felt… warm.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if shillings are their actual currency, but I never really knew, so I just put that there instead. Hope that's okay.<strong>

**Please review!**


	5. The Constellations

5

**Other POV**

Miraz glared down at the head of brown hair that was currently with his nephew. He watched from the window as Caspian tried to help her get situated on Destrier, his horse. She stumbled a little in mounting and fell back into Caspian's arms. They laughed some and he tried to help her back on again. Miraz clutched the goblet in his hand tightly.

They were becoming too close.

If it was just the girl to deal with, Miraz would have been in a much better mood. She was far too outspoken and rude for a girl her age. He could have her disposed of quickly and cleanly, and that would be that, but his nephew…

Ever since she had come into the castle, he hadn't let her out of his sight. He hadn't once been to the courts to help with the royal courts, leaving him in charge (Not that he was complaining about it, just stating a fact), but he could not do anything without his approval. He could not execute those he saw as guilty, and he could hardly punish those with lesser crimes. He glared at Maxine when Caspian came up behind her, showing her how to use the reigns, apparently, she had never ridden a horse before. When he directed what she should do, she snapped the reigns and the horse took off, making Caspian almost fall off (A prospect he would have welcomed).

"Lord Miraz?" He looked to see who had spoken to him and saw a familiar face.

"Yes, Lord Sopespian?" He asked coldly, turning to the mustachioed Lord.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, "I thought you were spending the day with your wife."

"She was not feeling up to anything today." Miraz said, "So I allowed her to rest."

"Of course," Sopespian replied with a nod, "A woman expecting a child should be as healthy as possible as long as possible." Miraz only replied with a grunt. Sopespian looked out the same window Miraz was looking through and saw Caspian and Maxine riding on Destrier. "Oh, I see young Caspian has gotten acquainted with his new guest."

"She is not a _guest_." Miraz spat hatefully, "Not in _my_ castle."

"With all due respect, my lord," Sopespian began, "It is not _your_ castle." Miraz glared hatefully at him, and he shied away, "Again, with the _greatest_ respect, my lord." He walked away from Miraz, leaving him to fume at the two teenagers.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

"Okay, okay, wait." I said through giggles, trying to get a better idea of how to use the reigns, "I think I got it." Caspian looked over my shoulder, chuckling as I tried to figure it out. I gave a light whip and the horse started to trot, "Ah ha! See?"

"Well done." Caspian said, "Now, where are you going?" I looked ahead of us, not sure where we were going or where I wanted to go, so I shrugged my shoulders. "I have an idea," He put his hands over mine and had us turn more to the left, "Now, keep heading that way."

"What for?" I asked, "What's at this place of yours?" Caspian smiled at me.

"You will see when we get there." He said vaguely, I narrowed my eyes at him and whipped the reigns.

"Ya!" Destrier took off, Caspian held onto my waist as we began to gallop.

"Maxine!" He exclaimed in surprise, "You're going too fast! Slow down!"

"No, you're just not used to _keeping up_!" I said, whipping the reigns again. Caspian's arms went around me completely and I felt my back come up against his chest. He felt really firm and hard, and I wondered if he was wearing some kind of armor under his clothes. A little pavilion came into view, and I tugged on Destrier's reigns, making him slow down and I saw a familiar face waiting for us inside the pavilion.

"Hey, professor!" I greeted when I saw him, he waved back at me with a smile. I turned around to Caspian, "Is this it?" He nodded his head and I grinned. He dismounted his horse before me and helped me off, since I wasn't so good at getting on and off horses. His hands lingered on my hips for just the smallest amount of time before he pulled away and we both walked up to where the professor waited for us.

He smiled warmly at us as we came up to him, "I see you have mastered horseback riding." He said.

"Oh, _totally_." I said with a grin, Caspian shook his head in disagreement behind me, but didn't say anything.

Apparently, Professor Cornelius had suggested that we all eat dinner together to get to know one another just a little bit better. The food was great, better than any foster mom's home cooking that I've ever had. It was mostly Caspian and the professor who talked, because I had no idea what they were talking about half the time. At some point I realized the professor was actually _quizzing_ Caspian on stuff that he had taught him. Then I remembered that Professor Cornelius was, well, a professor! So he must be Caspian's teacher. The idea of being quizzed at lunch by your teacher almost made me laugh, but I ended up snorting into my salad instead. That caught their attention and they looked over at me.

"Something amusing, Maxine?" The professor asked me with a smile. I shook my head and swallowed my mouthful of food.

"No, not really." I said, "I just think the situation is funny, that's all."

"What situation?" Caspian asked.

"Oh, you know." I said, "A student having lunch with their teacher, I just think it's kind of funny."

"Why?" Caspian asked, genuinely curious, "Do you not do this with your professor?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I don't do something like this with any of my teachers." I took another bite of salad.

"How many teachers do you have?" Caspian asked, I was about to ask him why he was asking such a stupid question, but then I remembered he was a prince. Professor Cornelius is probably the only teacher he's ever had, so he doesn't go to school.

"It depends on what school I'm attending." I said, "It depends on the size, and the amount of students per class, how much the teachers get paid, etcetera, etcetera. But, last I checked I had," I took a moment to count. Let's see… I have an Algebra II teacher, a History III teacher, an English Lit. III teacher… "About… seven, I guess?"

"Why so many?" Caspian asked, I shrugged.

"Each teacher specializes in something different." I said, "And apparently, I need to know as much as I can before I can graduate and go to college, but at the rate I'm going, there's a good chance I'll just drop out before I apply to any universities." I took another bite of my salad.

"Why would you do that?" Caspian asked, I shrugged again.

"Because I have absolutely no plans for my future." I said, "As far as I know, I could be homeless and never have a real job or life, but it wouldn't matter anyways." I swallowed my bite of salad, "I'm just one tiny drop in a huge ocean of people. If that one drop goes away, no one will notice, or care."

"I beg to differ." The professor said, I looked up at him, "A single drop in a great ocean is very valuable." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, really?" I asked sarcastically, "Then, explain this to me, Professor, how only one drop out of an entire ocean is important."

"Let's say, as you put it, a single drop from an ocean, is gone." He began, "Soon, another drop comes after it, and another, and another, and another until the ocean is completely dry. Then, I think people will start to care." I scoffed.

"And why would the entire ocean go dry?" I asked.

"Because there are other drops in the ocean that feel the same." The professor said, "Those who think they are but a single drop, and think that no one will bother if it disappears, so it does. So others follow it until the ocean is dry, killing all aquatic life in the process. People no longer have water, or fish, or marine life at all. The world would be destroyed from people fighting over the last drop of water. It is called the domino effect, my dear, have you ever heard of it?"

"Sounds familiar…" I said, processing everything the professor. I looked back at him, "You know, for a guy who looks like an old crack pot, you're pretty wise."

"Maxine!" Caspian hissed, obviously worried if I had insulted his professor, but Cornelius only laughed.

"Oh, what a funny girl you are, Maxine." He laughed, he looked over at Caspian, "I'd keep this one, sire." Caspian blushed and turned away, looking down at his food.

After that, things were the same as when they had first started eating, but simply talking about different topics rather than being quizzed by one another. Eventually, we came to the end of our meal, and Professor Cornelius dragged us both away from the table, saying that now was the ideal time to look at the stars. Caspian smiled like a kid on Christmas morning and said that I should join them.

I didn't have anything better to do, so I said yes. The professor led us through a few hallways and into a room that must have been a study. There were an outrageous number of books on the shelves, and many more were scattered around on the furniture. There were candles here and there that had already been lit, and at one of the windows was a telescope. The professor told us to wait a second while he found something worth looking at. Caspian and I just waited patiently in silence, well, I did, anyway. I never knew the prince could be so _fidgety_. It was almost laughable. It only took the professor a moment before he announced he had found something and beckoned me and Caspian over to the window. He pointed to the star that we would be looking at, and Caspian was the first to peek through the telescope to see it. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked up at all the different arrangements of stars. While it was beautiful to see them all twinkling against a sky that hadn't been blurred out by city lights, I couldn't recognize any of the constellations. I didn't see anything that resembled Sirius, Orion, Draco, or either of the big and little dippers.

I didn't realize I had been tuning out the conversation between Caspian and Professor Cornelius until I heard my name. I turned to them, "Huh?"

"I said, would you like to take a look?" Cornelius asked, gesturing to the telescope that Caspian was no longer using.

"Oh, no thanks." I said, I turned back to the window, "I'm still trying to find constellations."

"There are plenty of constellations, Maxine." Caspian said with a smile, "Which one are you trying to find?"

"How about the Little Dipper?" I asked, turning to him, Caspian looked at me curiously.

"The what?" He asked.

"The Little Dipper!" I said, "You know, Ursa Minor?" Caspian looked like he still didn't understand, "The one that has the North Star at the end of it!"

"There is one constellation that bears the North Star," The professor said, "But it is not called the Little Dipper, or Ursa Minor." He lifted his finger and pointed to the sky, "The constellation that bears it is there. It is called the Noble King."

"Never heard of it." I said bluntly, I looked up to the sky, "I don't even see a 'noble king'."

"Well, it resembles a man." Cornelius said, drawing it out with his fingers, "See, there's his head, and his torso, and his arms and legs." I squinted my eyes and tried to see something that would remind me of a stick figure, but I didn't see it.

"Yeah, I don't see it." I said, Caspian turned me to him.

"Maxine, have you ever heard of the Noble King?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Nuh-uh." I said, "Why? Should I have?" Caspian looked back to his professor, his eyes begging for an explanation. Cornelius looked back and then at me.

"Maxine, how long have you been in Telmar?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Two days?" I said.

"And where were you before that?" He asked.

"America." I said. Cornelius's eyebrows furrowed.

"Maxine, had you ever heard of Telmar before you came here?" He asked me, I shook my head.

He was about to speak to Caspian when another voice interrupted our conversation.

"Professor," Miraz's voice said. I turned around and saw him in the doorway, "I'm afraid the prince's lesson must end early." He glared at me, "There is an urgent matter that requires his attention."

Caspian tensed up, "Very well, Uncle." He said, he held his arm out to me, "I will escort Maxine back to her room, then—"

"There is no time!" Miraz snapped, "You must come with me now." Caspian frowned.

"Very well, then." He said, he turned to Cornelius, "Professor, if you would please take Maxine back to her room." He nodded.

"Of course, my prince." He said, taking my arm and leading me away from the two men. I glared at Miraz over my shoulder.

Once we had gone around the corner where they couldn't hear us, I said, "He doesn't like me at all, does he?"

"No, but Lord Miraz does not like many people." Cornelius said, he paused for a moment, "Maxine, may I ask you something?"

"Depends on the question." I said.

"How fast are you?" He asked, I gave him an odd look.

"I don't know…" I mumbled, "I'm fast enough to outrun this one guy from the school's track team, and they're pretty fast." Cornelius nodded.

"Maxine, I am about to tell you something that you must keep secret." He said seriously, I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Okay…"

"I believe that Prince Caspian's life is at risk." He said, "I believe that, once his child is born, if it is a boy, he will have Caspian killed."

"For a place on the throne, right?" I asked, Cornelius nodded, I sighed, "Saw that coming from a mile away."

"If the prince's life is in danger, so is yours." The professor said, I looked over at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Miraz has been after Caspian's throne since he killed his father." Cornelius explained, "Now, please, listen." He pulled me closer and spoke in a low voice, "We have an escape route planned, and when Miraz's child is born, if it is a boy, you must come with us."

"Because he wants to kill me, too." I said, the professor nodded grimly, "So, what do I need to do?"

"It will not be easy," He said, "But here is what you must do…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's short, but it's important to the story!<strong>

**Next chapter is when the movie starts. Hooray!**


	6. Prince Caspian Flees

6

I looked out over the balcony and up at the stars full of constellations I didn't recognize. I pulled at the sleeves of the tunic Caspian gave me, wincing every time I heard a woman scream, knowing it was Miraz's wife. I had tried to go to sleep, but I was too restless. I listened intently as the castle became quiet, and then I heard the cry of a newborn child. The baby was born. This was it, the moment of truth. Was it a boy or girl? A girl, I would live, a boy, I was as good as dead.

Filled with so much worry and anxiousness, I did something I hadn't done in a very, very long time.

I prayed.

I put my hands together, bowed my head and closed my eyes.

_Okay, I don't know if you're there, God, but I want you to listen and listen good. If this lady's kid is a boy, I want some help getting out of here, and Caspian, too. If we get caught, then at least let him escape with his life. I think I could deal with dying. After all, my life's been pretty sucky, anyway. It'd be nice to find out if there's an afterlife, and if there is, whether or not I'd be a part of it. So… yeah, if it's a girl, don't worry about it._

_Amen._

I lifted my head at the same time I heard a knock on my door. I ran over and cracked it open, seeing Professor Cornelius on the other side dressed in a dark cloak.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" I asked, he nodded his head grimly, handing me my own cloak.

"Put this on, and go to the stables." He ordered, "Caspian and I will meet you there." I nodded and took the cloak from him, wrapping it around my shoulders and pulling the hood up. I headed down the hallway towards the stables. I was lucky, because tonight, there weren't too many guards on duty near the hall I was taking.

But, like so many other times, my luck turned sour. I went around a corner, and bumped into the chest plate of a very large soldier. I gasped and stepped back, looking up at him.

"Who-?" He stopped, looking me up and down, "Lady Maxine?" I looked closer at his face, recognizing it.

"Corrin…" I murmured, he looked at me confusedly.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, I tugged on my sleeves again, looking around, seeing no one else.

"Listen," I whispered, "You know that stuff I took from you?" He nodded, "I'll give them back, so long as you say you never saw me." His confusion deepened, but for only a moment, because a look of realization came across his face and he looked around for any guards. He looked back at me, and grabbed my arm, pulling me to him. I grimaced, I should have known, Corrin was a soldier who had to obey his orders. I was so _screwed_! That's what I thought, anyway, as he brought his face closer to mine.

"If you are going to the stables," He said quietly, "There is a hallway behind me that is a direct route to it. Only soldiers are allowed to use it, but it should be empty." I looked at him in surprise, he was helping me! "Run down it as fast as you can, and be quiet." I nodded quickly, confused as to why he was helping me. He let me go and pushed me behind him, "Go!"

"Thanks." I said, running down the hall and finding the hallway he was talking about. I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could. I breathed a sigh of relief when I reached the stables. I went over to where some of the chainmail was hanging. I gently ran my fingers across the material, knowing I would probably have to wear this stuff before Caspian and I got away. I picked up one and put it over my shoulders, well, I tried to, anyway. I had no clue how to put this stuff on!

When I heard footsteps, I quickly hid behind the rack that hung the chainmail, peeking out when I heard whoever it was come in. I breathed in relief when I saw it was only Caspian and the professor and came out from my hiding place. Caspian saw me and looked relieved, coming over to me. He embraced me tightly, and I felt a bit uncomfortable. He pulled away and looked at the chainmail I had tried to put on. He reached down and helped put it on me correctly, tightening it so it wouldn't come loose. Then, he went over and put on his own set of chainmail, and picked out his own sword. The professor, who had gone to get Destrier, came back and covered his shoulders in the black cloak he had been wearing.

Caspian mounted the horse and pulled me up to sit behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, having nothing else to hang onto to help get myself situated.

"You must make for the woods." Cornelius said.

"The woods?" Caspian repeated.

"They won't follow you there." Cornelius explained, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, intricately carved horn in the shape of a lion's head, "It has taken me many years to find this." He handed it to Caspian, who inspected it curiously before hooking it onto his belt, "Do not use it except at your greatest need." Caspian nodded, looking at him worriedly.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked him.

"I dearly hope so, my prince." Cornelius said, "There is _so_ much more I meant to tell you." Caspian looked at him in mild surprise, "Everything you know is about to change."

"Stay alive." I said, Cornelius looked at me and smiled softly.

"The same to you." He said, we all looked up when we heard someone shouting to close the drawbridge. Cornelius turned back to us, "Now, go!" He slapped the horse's behind and we took off. We galloped through the courtyard, and when the guards tried to stop us, Caspian grabbed one of their spears and kept going. When we reached the drawbridge, I heard the sound of hooves beating on the same pavement we were riding on. I looked back and saw a platoon of soldiers coming after us, led by the same general who took me in the first day I came here. I tightened my grip on Caspian's waist.

"They're chasing us!" I said, I felt Caspian's hand cover mine and I gladly took the comfort it offered.

"We'll be fine." He said, his voice shook a little and he gently grabbed my hand in his. We kept riding and riding, Destrier was faster than the horses chasing us, and that gave me a lot of comfort. We kept going until we got to the forest and we went straight in, doing our best to avoid any low-hanging branches. I held on tight to Caspian's waist, burying my face in his back. Caspian was the only thing keeping me safe right now, he was the only thing protecting me. I needed him right now.

As we went further into the woods, we came to a large river. Caspian squeezed my hand again. "Hold on tight." He said before he rode Destrier into the river. I shivered from the feeling of cold water splashing on my legs. The water went up to my lower thighs, and I held on to him tighter. I looked back and saw some of the soldiers get swept away by the river's current. We got out of the river and galloped through the woods on the other side. These woods were so much thicker than the ones on the opposite side, and that worried me a little. I looked back to see how close the soldiers were to catching us, what I didn't know was that Caspian was doing the same thing. When he turned back, he was hit by a low-hanging branch and fell over, taking me with him. The only difference between our falls was that I wasn't dragged by the horse and kept going like Caspian was. I quickly got up and ran after him, I tried to keep up with the horse, but the cloak I was wearing was slowing me down because it was still wet. I quickly untied it and ditched it on some tree, still running after Caspian. In the darkness, I saw that his foot had gotten caught in Destrier's stirrup. It took him a second, but he freed himself from it. He lay back on the ground, sighing in relief. I ran over to his side and he sat up when he saw me coming.

"You okay?" I asked him, wincing when I saw the bruise forming on his head.

"I will be fine." Caspian said, he cupped my cheek, looking me over, "What about you?"

"Nothing, I'm okay." I said, moving his hand away. I took his face in my hands and hissed through my teeth at the sight of his head, "God, that's bad…"

"Are you sure you're unharmed?" Caspian asked, looking at me.

"Yes! I'm fine!" I insisted, "Will you stop worrying about other people for a second and worry about yourself?" We heard a creaking sound and looked over at the tree Caspian had landed next to, surprised to see a door opening from it and two midgets (I think?) came out. One with red hair, and one with dark hair and they both had very long beards.

"They've seen us!" The dark haired one said. The red haired one pulled out a small sword and ran over to us. Caspian instantly moved in front of me in a protective manner. The red haired midget stopped when he heard the sound of the soldier's horses coming closer. He looked back to the other midget.

"Take care of them!" He said, before running off to the soldiers. I looked around for something I could use as a weapon and saw a dead branch on the ground a few feet away. The other midget came running towards Caspian, but stopped when his eye caught something. I followed Caspian's gaze and saw the lion's head horn that the professor had given us. Caspian reached for it, and the midget went for it as well.

"No!" He shouted, Caspian put the horn to his lips and blew it. The dark haired midget went over and hit him on the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him unconscious. Taking the chance of the temporary distraction, I ran for the tree branch and picked it up, holding it out as the midget came closer. He smirked at me, "You think you can beat a sword with a branch, boy?" I felt my eyebrow twitch in anger at the mention of me being a boy.

"I can sure as hell try!" I said, holding it like a bat when he held out his sword, "You take one step closer and I'm gonna crush that little skull of yours all over the ground!" He laughed.

"I'd like to see you try." He said, coming at me. I swung the branch and he jumped back. I swung again and he jumped back. "Hold still!"

"No way." I said, holding up the branch again. The tree door opened up again and I did a double take on the creature that was coming out.

"Nikabrik! What is all that noise?" The badger said, he looked around at the scene and paused, "Oh…"

"Get back inside." The midget, apparently named Nikabrik (weird name), commanded it. "I've got them." He pointed his sword at me again and I swung at him, making him jump back.

"You fucking wish!" I snarled at him.

"Nikabrik, for heaven's sake, leave the poor boy alone!" The badger said in a scolding tone. I growled in frustration.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a _girl_!" I said, our attention was turned to the woods when we heard the soldier's horses.

"Oh dear…" The badger said, he turned and pointed to Caspian, "Bring him in, Nikabrik. Put him on my bed."

"But he—!" The badger cut him off.

"I'll take care of him, now bring him inside. Quickly!" Nikabrik nodded and hefted Caspian over his shoulder like a bag of flour and the badger waddled over to me. I held my branch out at him, and he stopped, "Please, my dear, I won't harm you."

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked him, ready to swing.

"Either you come with me," The badger said, pointing at himself, "Or you're found by _them_." He pointed in the direction the soldiers were. I gulped, "Your choice." I glared at him, "Please, put the branch down and come with me." I dropped the branch, but didn't let my guard down.

"No funny stuff." I warned, "Or you're gonna regret it." The badger nodded and grabbed my sleeve in his clawed hands.

"I give you my word, neither you nor your friend will be harmed." He promised, I didn't know if the word of a badger was any good, but at this point, I didn't have much choice. I ducked my head to get in the doorway and looked around at the small tree house. "Come, sit down." The badger sat me down on a small stool and he walked over to the fireplace, where a kettle rested above the fire. He pulled up the top and looked at it, "Tea's not quite ready, yet. Sorry."

"It's… fine." I said, watching him go into, what I assume, was the kitchen. I heard him rummaging around through some things. I jumped when I heard a door slam, and saw the dark haired midget coming in. He saw me sitting at his table and glared at me, he looked over at the kitchen and saw the badger going through their things.

"What are you _doing?_!" He demanded of the creature.

"I'm getting her something to eat." The badger replied, pointing at me.

"Since when was she a guest?" The midget demanded, slamming his fist on the table.

"Oh, would you calm down?" The badger asked exasperatedly, "She's obviously had a bad run in with those Telmarines, let her relax some." He waddled over and placed some bread and cheese in front of me, "Here you are."

"Thanks." I said, not touching the food, keeping my eyes more on the midget who glared at me. The badger looked quizzically at me.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, "The food is fresh."

"No, it's just…" I looked at the two of them, "What _are_ you?" The badger smiled at me.

"Well, I think that should be quite obvious." He said, "I'm a badger. And he is a dwarf." He pointed at the midget.

"No, I know that, I mean," I stuttered, looking between him and the dwarf, "Um… What I mean is… How are you talking?"

"Many creatures in this wood speak in the tongue of Adam." The badger said, "Now," He seated himself beside her, "What's your name?"

"Max." I said, the badger nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you, Max." he said, "I am Trufflehunter." He turned to the dwarf, "And this is Nikabrik."

"Oh, don't make friends with 'er!" Nikabrik snapped. The badger scowled.

"I'm almost afraid to ask this," Trufflehunter began, "But what do _you_ suggest we do?"

"Kill 'er!" Nikabrik said, banging his fist on the table again, "After we kill her little boyfriend." I stood up from my seat, glaring at him.

"You try and I'll break every bone in your body!" I threatened angrily.

"You really think you can beat me?" Nikabrik asked, standing up from his own seat. I put my hands on the table and leaned forward.

"I _know_ I can." I growled.

"I'll break your neck!" Nikabrik threatened.

"Ha! Good luck _reaching_ it!" I said.

"Don't test me, girl." Nikabrik growled.

"Like I'm afraid of you." I growled back, glaring at him.

"Now, just a moment!" Trufflehunter said, stopping us, he pointed at Nikabrik, "_You_ need to calm down, and _you_!" He pointed at me, "You may not turn my home into a fighting arena, I've spent too much work on it. Now both of you will sit." Nikabrik and I just stared at him, "_Now_!" I jumped at his tone and did as he said, so did Nikabrik. We all looked over at the teapot when it began to whistle, "I'll get the tea." He hopped off his seat and took the kettle away from the fireplace and began pouring it into some tea cups, "Max, do you take one lump or two?"

"Um, I don't really care." I said, shrugging, I had never had tea before.

"I assume you don't want any, Nikabrik?" Trufflehunter said, looking back at him. He only grunted as a response, "I thought not." Nikabrik waddled back over to me and handed me a cup, "Drink up, dear." I nodded and took a small sip of the tea. It was right then that I noticed how thirsty I was, I didn't gulp the tea down, though. I have no interest in burning my throat, but the tea was comfortably warm, I could feel it going down my throat and down through my chest and into my stomach, then spreading out to my limbs and the tips of my fingers. I let out a small, content sigh.

"Oh, and, for the record," I said quickly, "He's not my boyfriend." Nikabrik sneered.

"Sure he's not." I glared at him.

"Now do not start again." Trufflehunter said, "Or should I just sit on your head?" Nikabrik grimaced and looked away. Trufflehunter put the teapot on the table, "Now, let me see to the boy." He went to another room and came out with bandages.

"I'm coming with you." I said, getting up, Trufflehunter nodded.

"Of course." He said, "This way." I followed him to a small bedroom. I stopped at the doorway, feeling a painful clench in my chest at the sight of him lying there. I swallowed the feeling down and walked over next to the bed as Trufflehunter began bandaging his head. After standing for a while, I sat down, suddenly feeling very drowsy. I blame that tea I drank. I felt my eyes become heavier and heavier, and I guess Trufflehunter noticed, because he poked me awake. "Come, dear, I'm finished with his head." I looked over at Caspian to see his head completely bandaged, and I realized I must have fallen asleep while Trufflehunter was working, otherwise, time wouldn't have passed so quickly. "I'll take you to where you can sleep for the night." He grabbed my sleeve and pulled me out to another bedroom next to it.

"That's _my_ room…" Nikabrik grumbled, watching us go in.

"Hush." Trufflehunter said sternly, pushing me into the room.

"I don't want to sleep in his bed!" I said.

"Now, my dear, it's no trouble to us if you do." Trufflehunter said.

"No, I'm too tired to care about that right now." I said, "I don't want to sleep in his bed. I might get some of that dwarf-nastiness."

"Hey!" Nikabrik growled, "I heard that!"

"I know you did." I said.

"Hush, both of you!" Trufflehunter said, "Honestly, you're worse than children." Nikabrik sneered and I stuck my tongue out immaturely at him. Trufflehunter sighed, "Look, Miss Max, it's either the bed or the floor, and that is _not_ a very comfortable place to sleep." I put my hand to my neck, remembering how many times I had to sacrifice a good night's sleep so some other kid could sleep in a bed.

"Alright, fine." I grumbled, walking into the room and sitting on the small bed. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. Trufflehunter came in and gently pushed me down onto the sheets. I rested my head against the pillow and sighed when I felt Trufflehunter pull the sheets up over me because I was too tired to do them myself.

"Sleep well, Max." He said quietly before shutting the door. I mumbled out a response and snuggled into the warm sheets, letting sleep take me.

* * *

><p><strong>Other POV<strong>

Caspian awoke. He felt his stomach churning, as though he were going to be sick. He also felt a pounding headache. He looked around to see he was in a room he was not familiar with and instantly sat up. He felt something unfamiliar wrapped around his head and reached up to pull off a bandage. He moved his feet over the side of the small bed he had been laying on and looked down at it. He froze when he heard the sound of someone speaking.

"This bread is so _stale_." The voice said, he heard the sound of someone breaking bread.

"I'll just get them some soup then." Another voice said, "They should be coming around soon." Caspian slowly and quietly got up and moved over to the door, carefully peeking around to see who was there, but couldn't turn far enough to see.

"Well, I don't think I hit him hard enough." The first voice said spitefully.

"Nikabrik, he's _just_ a boy!" The second voice scolded.

"He's a Telmarine!" The first voice retorted, "Not some lost puppy! You said you were gonna get rid of him!"

"No. I said I'd _take care_ of him." The second voice corrected. Caspian turned a bit more and saw it was one of the dwarves from last night, and a talking badger. He turned back and hid from them before either of them saw him. Multiple tactics ran through his head as he looked around the room for his sword. It was not there. Then a terrifying notion entered his head. He couldn't hear Maxine's voice, and he didn't see her. She wasn't there. Was she dead? Had they killed her while he was unconscious? A horrible sense of dread entered his stomach at the thought of her dead body. "We can't kill him now. I just bandaged his head. It- It would be like murdering a guest!"

"Oh? And how do you think _his_ friends are treating _their_ guest?" The dwarf asked. There was a pause between the two, and Caspian looked out again and saw his armor and his sword sitting on a chair not too far away from the two. His plan was decided, maybe if he moved fast enough he could grab his sword and get away from the two. That left one factor undecided, though. Where was Maxine? How would he even get to her if she was still alive? At the moment, though, getting his sword was all he had to go on.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing." The badger said sadly, "It's not the boy's fault." At that moment, Caspian dashed out from his hiding place, making the badger drop the bowl of soup he had been holding in surprise. The dwarf stood in his way, whipping out a sword. Grabbing the first thing he could see that could be used as a weapon, he grabbed a fire poker. When the dwarf sliced his sword at Caspian, he blocked it with the fire poker, and the fight kept proceeding in that same manner, making Caspian get further and further from his armor.

"Stop! Stop!" The badger shouted to the two, "Hold it! Hold- No, no! No!" Caspian felt his back hit the wall and he held the poker out at the dwarf, who still wielded his sword.

"I told you we should've killed him when we had the chance!" The dwarf said.

"You _know_ why we can't!" The badger said.

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him." Caspian said, nodding his head to the badger.

"We can't let him go!" The dwarf said, "He's seen us!" He sliced at Caspian again, making him fall back onto the stairs.

"_Enough_, Nikabrik!" The badger stopped him, "Or do I have to sit on your head again?" Caspian watched as the dwarf's face twitched into a grimace. "And you!" He pointed at Caspian, "Look what you made me do!" He bent down and picked up the bowl he had dropped, "Spent half the morning on that soup…" Caspian looked between the two and watched as the dwarf moved away.

"Where is my companion?" Caspian demanded.

"Caspian?" A sleepy voice called out, he looked over near another doorway and saw Maxine. She stood there, tiredly rubbing her eyes as she looked over at him. "What's with all the noise?"

"Maxine!" Caspian exclaimed, standing up and walking over to her. He stopped himself from embracing her when her eyes went wide from his sudden movement, "Are you alright?" He grasped at her elbows.

"Yeah, fine." She said, pushing him away. Caspian looked over at the two creatures that housed them.

"What are you?" He asked the two of them.

"You know, it's funny that you would ask that." The badger began with a chuckle, "You think more people would know a badger when they saw one." Maxine rolled her eyes, remembering how she had asked the same question the previous night.

"No." Caspian said, "No, I mean… You're Narnians… You're supposed to be extinct."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Nikabrik said sarcastically. He walked back over to the table the same time Trufflehunter walked back, holding a tray of soup.

"Here you go." He said, placing the tray on the table, "Still hot."

"Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik demanded testily.

"I am not a soldier." Caspian said, sounding a bit offended as he turned to the two Narnians, "I am Prince Caspian, the tenth." The two Narnians looked at each other, worried glances passing between the two.

"What are you doing _here_?" Nikabrik asked. Prince Caspian turned his eyes from the dwarf ashamedly, looking towards the fire.

"Running away." He said, he walked back over to the fireplace and put the poker back where he had found it. As he spoke, he looked deeply into the flames of the fireplace, seeing them dance and flicker, "My uncle has always wanted my throne… I suppose, I only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own." Maxine looked at him sadly, tempted to walk over to him and comfort him, but she remained where she was.

"Well," Trufflehunter said after a moment, "That changes things."

"Yeah, it means we don't have to kill you ourselves." Nikabrik said. Maxine turned to the dwarf and glared at him.

"You're right." Caspian said, he moved away from the fireplace and over to where his armor and sword were, and began putting them on.

"Where are you going?" Trufflehunter asked, sounding a little panicked.

"My uncle won't stop until I am dead." Caspian explained.

"But…! You _can't_ leave!" Trufflehunter said, "You're meant to save us!" The two teenagers looked over at the badger in surprise. Those two? Save _them_? (By 'them' they assumed they meant the Narnian population in general.) How in the world were they supposed to do that? And how would he know anyway? Trufflehunter picked up the white horn that Caspian had blown the other night, "Don't you know what this is?"

"A very expensive, intricately carved antique?" Maxine asked, looking at it. The badger shook his head.

"It is the horn of Queen Susan." The badger said.

"Who's Queen Susan?" Maxine asked, turning to Caspian.

"She was one of the Queens of the golden age." Caspian said, stepping forward, "She was known as the Gentle Queen." The badger nodded, "But I do not see how a thousand-year-old horn has to do with us saving you."

"It is said," The badger began, "That the horn is magic. When a son of Adam blows it, it will call back the Kings and Queens of Old. Only when they are needed, of course." Maxine raised an eyebrow at the animal.

"And you believe that?" Maxine asked dubiously, "There's no such thing as magic."

"Maybe not for the sons of Adam," Trufflehunter said, "But us Narnians know magic quite well. We have used it for centuries, and still do."

"_Right_." Maxine said with a roll of her eyes, "But, then again, it's hard to argue about magic with a talking badger." Trufflehunter grinned at her.

"And what are you suggesting we do, exactly?" Caspian asked, "Wait here until they arrive?" The badger nodded.

"Precisely." He said, Caspian shook his head.

"I do not have the luxury of waiting." He said, picking up his sword, "My uncle will have my head before they arrive, and yours as well." He pointed to Maxine. When he was finished strapping his sword on, he put his hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her blue eyes, "Stay here, and stay safe, understand?"

"I understand, but I'm not going to stay." Maxine said, "If you're leaving, so am I."

"Maxine, you will be safer here with Trufflehunter." Caspian reasoned.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be a helluva lot safer with _you_," She poked him in the chest, "Than with an overgrown house cat and a midget."

"Dwarf." Nikabrik corrected angrily from his spot.

"Whatever." Maxine said over her shoulder at him before turning back to Caspian, "Look, I know I've probably been a pain to you this past week, but you're the only friend I've got here, and I'd _like_ to make sure you to stay alive. So, wherever you go, I'm going, too." Caspian sighed.

"Maxine—" She cut him off.

"I'm _not_ going to change my mind." She said stubbornly, "I don't care where you go, I'm sticking with you."

"No, you're not." Caspian replied, "You're staying here, while I will go and find somewhere safer for the both of us."

"Well, I'm not going to stop you from leaving." Maxine said, "But I won't be here when you come back." Caspian sighed again.

"Maxine, I can't leave this place and focus on finding somewhere safe when I have to look after you, as well." He said.

"I don't _have_ to be looked after." Maxine said, "I won't get in your way, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried about that." Caspian said.

"Then let me come with you!" Maxine said, "If you know I won't get in your way, then I won't cause any freaking trouble!"

"Maxine, I am not going to let you come with me!" Caspian said, "There is nothing you can say that will change my mind." Maxine sighed.

"If you're really set on not letting me come," She said, "Then I won't ask you anymore." Caspian sighed in relief and moved away, going towards the door, "I'm _telling_ you I'm coming with you." Caspian stopped and turned to her, seeing her arms crossed and scowling at him.

"Maxine—" She cut him off again.

"And there is nothing _you_ can say that will change my mind." She said firmly. Caspian sighed, seeing that the argument wasn't getting either of them anywhere. Finally he put his hands up.

"Fine! Do whatever you want!" He said, "But if you need my help, I won't give it to you!"

"Fine!" Maxine said, she stormed past him and over to the door, opening it, "Well, are you coming, or aren't you?" Caspian scowled at her as she walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

"_Women_." He muttered under his breath, following her out. When he went outside, he saw her waiting there. She waved her hands towards the forest in front of them.

"Lead the way, your royal _jerkness_." Caspian scowled and started walking, ignoring the young woman following behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	7. The Most Adorable Swordsman

7

**Max POV**

"_Oof_!" I grunted when I tripped over a tree branch and hit the ground. Caspian turned to see me fall, but didn't turn to help me up. I blew a lock of hair out of her face as I stood up, dusting myself off, "Oh, yeah. _Real_ gentlemanly. Not helping a lady when she falls down."

"Lady?" Caspian questioned, "I see no lady. All _I_ see is a stubborn mule." I gaped at him as he walked away.

"Ugh!" I said, straightening out my shirt, "_I'm_ the stubborn one? You're the one who can't seem to accept the fact that women can take care of themselves!" I brushed past him angrily, and he scowled at me.

"That's probably because they're not very skilled." Caspian said. I turned back to look at him.

"_Oh_, you did _not_ just say that." I said, Caspian didn't look at me as he kept walking, "God, you freaking _sexist_! Women are _perfectly_ capable of taking care of themselves! It's because of ignorant morons like _you_ that I come home with a couple bruises!" Caspian looked questioningly at me as I kept walking.

"You mean fist fights?" He asked me.

"Yeah, duh." I said over my shoulder, "It's not like _I_ start them. I may throw the first punch, but I sure as hell don't _start_ it. Sexist bastards…"

"You get into fights often, if I recall correctly." Caspian said.

"What's it to you?" I snapped at him.

"I'm just wondering if there were any other instances of you getting bruises that didn't involve fights." Caspian said, I snorted in laughter.

"Where else would I get them?" I asked, "From fighting with _you_?" Caspian gave me a look.

"What does _that_ mean?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said in false innocence, "Just that you're so spineless you wouldn't even _think_ of fighting a girl."

"_Spineless?_!" Caspian repeated, sounding angry.

"Yes, spineless." I said, showing him a smug smile.

"Well, at least I am not stupid enough to _recklessly_ throw myself into situations that cause me to be injured in the first place!" Caspian retorted.

"Oh, now you're calling me stupid?" I asked as he walked past me, "Anything else you want to add to that, your royal _assness_?"

"Please, do not curse, Maxine." Caspian said.

"No! Do not get on me about that lady-like crap!" I said, "God, you are no better than my last boyfriend!"

"Excuse me?" Caspian asked.

"He was a jerk who always said I was an ugly bimbo who couldn't tell a five from an S." I said, "One of those spiritual abuser types, I think."

"And you were with him?" Caspian asked incredulously.

"Only for two weeks." I said, "When he started talking like that, I kicked his butt after I dumped it." I stopped when I heard the sound of one of the bushes rustling behind us. It had been happening every once in a while now, and I'm pretty sure neither me nor Caspian were making it happen.

"I can hear you." Caspian said, turning around. Trufflehunter and Nikabrik came out from their hiding places.

"I just think we should wait for the kings and queens." Trufflehunter reasoned, Caspian turned away, and I rolled my eyes. How were we supposed to wait for people who probably died a thousand years ago? Caspian kept walking and I walked a little ways behind him, "Fine! Go then! See if the others will be as understanding!"

"Well, maybe I'll come with you." Nikabrik said, coming up behind us, "I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs." That made me and Caspian stop dead in our tracks. I looked back to see Nikabrik with an amused smile on his face.

"Minotaurs?" Caspian repeated, "They're real?"

"And _very_ bad-tempered." Trufflehunter said, waddling past us.

"Not to mention big." Nikabrik said, his smile growing. He seemed to be enjoying this…

"_Huge_." Trufflehunter said. Caspian followed them as they walked ahead of us.

"What about centaurs?" Caspian asked, "Do they still exist?"

"Well, the centaurs'll probably fight on your side." Trufflehunter said, "But there's no telling what the others will do." I kept on walking as Caspian stopped, I turned back to see he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What about Aslan?" He asked, that made the two Narnians stop, sharing glances.

"_Again_ with the talking lion?" I asked, Caspian shot me a look, and I decided to listen to it and be quiet.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked him, a touch of suspicion in his voice.

"Stories." Caspian replied, as if it were an obvious thing.

"Wait a minute," Trufflehunter said, "Your father told you stories about Narnia?" Caspian's expression fell.

"No, my professor…" He said quietly, "Listen, I am sorry." The two Narnians looked up at him, "But these are not the kinds of questions you should be asking." He stomped past the two and I blew out some air.

"Now you've done it." I said to them, when they looked over at me, I explained it, "Caspian has daddy issues."

"I don't have 'daddy issues'." Caspian said, turning around to look at me, "I just don't like talking about him."

"Translation: Daddy issues." I said, walking up to him.

"They are _not_ issues!" Caspian argued.

"If you don't like talking about it, it's an _issue_!" I argued back.

"Oy! Shh!" Nikabrik hissed, we looked over at him and saw Trufflehunter sniffing the air, "What is it?"

"Human." Trufflehunter said.

"Them?" Nikabrik asked, pointing to me and Caspian.

"No, _them_." He pointed a ways behind us, and we saw a group of Telmarine soldiers armed with crossbows.

"There they are!" One soldier shouted, pointing at us.

"Run!" Trufflehunter shouted, we didn't need to be told twice. We sprinted away from the soldiers as fast as we could. Adrenaline began to flow through every part of me as I heard them firing off their arrows at us. I began to wonder whether or not it was a bad idea to not stay at Trufflehunter's hole. I cursed aloud as an arrow whizzed past me and brushed against my shoulder, taking part of my shirt with it. I covered it with my hand, but didn't stop running. I looked behind me to see how close they were getting to us, but Caspian put his hand on my back, pushing me forward.

"Don't look back, just run." He commanded. I did as he told me and kept running, but I stopped once I heard a cry of pain behind me from a certain talking badger. We all looked back to see Trufflehunter had been hit with an arrow in his leg.

"Oh, no." Nikabrik muttered, going towards him.

"Wait, I'll go!" Caspian said, running over to Trufflehunter. I tried to go with him, but he turned and said, "You stay!" I didn't whine about it. I waited beside Nikabrik as Caspian went over to the badger. Trufflehunter held up Queen Susan's horn when he knelt down.

"Take it! Go!" He said, "It's more important than I am!" Caspian took the horn and looked down at it. I let out a yelp when one of the arrows came a little too close for comfort when it whizzed by my head and into the tree next to me. Caspian looked back to see me take cover behind the tree. He quickly hooked the horn to his belt and looked up fearfully at the soldiers who had caught up to him and aimed their crossbows at him. Suddenly, and strangely, one of the soldier's fell to the ground. Another one soon fell after him. I quirked an eyebrow at the strange occurrence as Caspian picked up Trufflehunter and hefted him over his shoulder, running back to Nikabrik. As he ran, three more soldiers fell to the mysterious thing that was making them fall.

He came up to Nikabrik and handed Trufflehunter off to him, "Get him out of here." He looked up at me, "Go with him."

"I _told_ you!" I said exasperatedly, "I'm sticking with you, whether you like it or not!" Caspian scowled at me.

"_Maxine_…!" He growled.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" I insisted, my voice cracking slightly, Caspian stared at me for a split second then sighed.

"Fine." He said, standing, "Stay behind one of the trees, at least?" I nodded in agreement, going behind the tree and staying there as Caspian pulled out his sword. We both watched in amazement as another soldier fell to the mysterious force. There was one soldier left standing, and he was torn between aiming his arrow at us, and at whatever was taking down the soldiers.

Finally, dropping his crossbow, he pulled out his sword and began slashing at the grass, shouting, "Where are you?" After a moment, he also came down. Caspian held out his sword in preparation for the oncoming force as it came towards him. Suddenly, a little golden blur jumped out of the tall grass and knocked Caspian down onto his back. When I looked to see what it was, I almost cooed in adoration.

A mouse.

A mouse the size of a big house cat, with a ring around his ear that had a red feather attached to it, stood on top of Caspian's chest. It had a small sword the length of his tail, and he pointed it at Caspian's face. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen in all of my life.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!" He said, Caspian stared at the creature with a mixture of shock, and curiosity.

"…You are a mouse." He said at last. The mouse sighed in aggravation.

"I was hoping for something a little more… original." He said, he gestured to Caspian's sword with his own, "Pick up your sword." Caspian looked at the mouse, then at his sword, then back at the mouse.

"Uh, no thanks." Caspian said. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"Pick it up!" The mouse ordered, "I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse." Caspian said, my shoulders were shaking uncontrollably as I tried _so freaking hard_ not to laugh. It was too funny!

"I said I would not fight you," The mouse said, pointing his sword at Caspian again, "I didn't say I'd let you live!"

I gasped for air, catching both of their attentions, "Oh, I can't _take_ it!" I gasped, laughing out loud, "Oh my _Gaw-haw-haw-ed_! It's too much! Too much!" I slid down the tree in laughter. The mouse stared at me quizzically, while Caspian blushed in embarrassment.

"Reepicheep!" Trufflehunter called, his front paw over Nikabrik's shoulder, "Stay your blade!"

"Trufflehunter?" The mouse, named Reepicheep (Too cute!) said in surprise, "I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption."

"He doesn't." Nikabrik said, "Go ahead." I stopped laughing and glared at him, kicking his back, "Ow! Hey!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"He's the one who blew the horn!" Trufflehunter said, Reepicheep looked down at Caspian in shock.

"…What?" He asked quietly.

"Then let him bring it forward." A deep voice said, we all turned to see a group of centaurs stepping forward. I looked at them in awe, having never seen anything like it before, "This is the reason we have gathered."

Nikabrik looked around at the centaurs, "Dancing Lawn?" He asked, the lead centaur nodded.

"Come." He commanded us, "The others are waiting for us." He turned and gestured for us to follow him. I got up from my spot on the tree, wincing slightly when my shoulder began to sting a little. I looked at the spot where the arrow had brushed against me, and saw a small scar a couple inches long. I huffed out a breath in exasperation and covered it with my hand to try and ease the sting. I looked over at Caspian as Reepicheep hopped off him and he stood up. He put his sword in a little loop that hung around his waist. He looked up at me, and jumped.

"Oh, a thousand pardons, madam." He said. I looked at him in surprise. "I had no idea I was in the presence of a lady, forgive me." I let out a light laugh.

"Don't worry about it." I said, "Actually, I'm just glad you were able to tell I was a girl." I looked away, "Unlike some others who shall remain nameless." Everyone.

"Well, I find it very easy to tell." Reepicheep said, "You have the face of a beautiful young lady." I blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Thank you." I said, "And you are a very skilled swordsman."

"My lady is too kind." Reepicheep said, bowing towards me, I let out a little laugh as he ran up to Trufflehunter and Nikabrik past me. Caspian came up next to me and we walked together without realizing it. He looked over at me and saw how I was holding my arm.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked, I looked over at it and shrugged.

"Nothing." I said, "One of the arrows nicked me. It's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch?" Caspian asked, "Like your black eye was just a bruise?" I pursed my lips and looked away. "Let me see it."

"It's nothing." I said, shying away from his touch as he tried to look at my shoulder, "I said it was just a scratch. It's fine."

"Let me see it." Caspian said again, grabbing my un-scratched shoulder, making me stop.

"Caspian, it's fine!" I insisted, trying to pull away, but he held me tight.

"It might _not_ be fine!" Caspian said, pulling me closer to him, "What if it gets infected?"

"It's _tiny_! It's not gonna get infected!" I said, trying to pull away, but he still held me tight.

He pulled me in so he could grab my elbow and make me look at his face, "Let. Me. See. It." He said, enunciating each word very clearly to make sure I understood.

"Okay, okay, fine." I said, finally pulling away from him and showing him the small, red scratch, "See? It's nothing."

"We should still cover it, just to be safe." Caspian said, looking at it, I rolled my eyes.

"And what are we gonna use to cover it, genius?" I asked, "In case you haven't noticed, we don't exactly have any medical supplies out here." Caspian looked around, seeing I was right, then reached down and ripped off a strip of his shirt, "What are you doing?"

"Getting something to cover your wound." Caspian said, pulling the strip off and wrapping it around my shoulder.

"Scratch." I corrected as he wrapped me up. Caspian smiled.

"Scratch." He consented as he gently tied a small knot to keep the wraps on, "There." I looked down at it.

"Why do you care anyway?" I asked him as we kept following the others.

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked, I shrugged.

"You know, this whole… thing." I said, "I thought you were mad at me."

"What because… because of before?" Caspian asked, I nodded, "I am not mad at you anymore. Like you said earlier, you are one of the few friends I have out here, and I'd like you to stay alive." I looked over at him in mild surprise, touched that he actually cared about me enough to not want me to die. He looked over at me warily, "Are _you_ still mad at me?"

"No! No, no." I said quickly, "I'm not mad." We kept walking in an awkward silence, not really sure what to say to each other. He cleared his throat and looked over at me.

"I am… sorry." He said, I looked over at him.

"Huh?" I said.

"I said I'm sorry." Caspian said, "Clearly, when I said that you were stupid and reckless, I offended you, and I apologize." I smiled at him, "You aren't stupid, but you are reckless." I faked an offended noise and lightly hit him, "It's true!"

"I know that." I said, "That doesn't mean I like hearing it." Caspian let out a small laugh and we kept walking, "I'm sorry I called you spineless." I looked away, an amused smile on my face, "…Even though you _did_ just lose a swordfight to a mouse." Caspian snorted in laughter and I laughed with him. He smiled at me and I smiled back, holding out my hand, "Truce?"

Caspian stared at it a moment, then shook it, "Truce." He agreed. I smiled at him and pulled my hand away. I looked over at the centaurs who were leading us to whatever meeting place we were supposed to be at. I think Nikabrik said we were heading to someplace called 'Dancing Lawn', wherever _that_ was.

"What do you think will happen to us?" I asked him, looking at the centaurs, "I mean, these Narnians can't exactly be happy with how things've turned out since your great-great-great-great-great-great-great granddad took over the Telmarine throne and invaded Narnia." Caspian looked over at me, then at the centaurs leading us.

"I don't know." He said, "But I can promise you this," I looked over at him, "No matter what happens to me, I will make sure that you are not harmed."

"I don't need to be _protected_." I said, sounding testy. I wasn't really, though, I was just doing it to see him get all flustered, which he did.

"I-I'm not saying you _need_ to be!" Caspian said quickly, "I was just… I mean, I just don't want you to get hurt, so—!" I laughed, cutting him off.

"Caspian, I'm just kidding." I said, smiling at him. "Don't be so tense." Caspian smiled back at me.

"You mustn't tease me like that, Maxine." He said, "I thought you were serious."

"I know." I said, "But it's fun to see you get all flustered. It's cute." I stopped when I realized what I just said, "I-I meant cute, as in, adorable! Not cute, as in, 'cute' cute." Caspian raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay." He said, he chuckled a little, "You are very strange."

"Thank you." I said, he looked at me in amusement, "I pride myself on it." Caspian began to laugh, and I laughed with him.


	8. Dance with Me

8

"Liar!"

"Thief!"

"Murderers!"

"Kill them!"

Caspian and I stood back to back as the crowd of Narnians shouted at us. I had never imagined myself in this situation, surrounded by mythical creatures, like centaurs, minotaurs, dwarves, a few griffins, and talking animals. All of them pretty much hated me. They figured since I came with Caspian, I was a Telmarine, too. Caspian reached back and took my hand in his. I grasped it tightly, looking for some kind of comfort in this situation.

"All this horn proves," Nikabrik said, "Is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!"

"I didn't steal anything!" Caspian said.

"Liar!" A female centaur shouted.

"Didn't steal anything?" A minotaur said, "Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?"

"Our homes!" A female centaur cried.

"Our freedom!" A satyr said.

"Our lives!" A tiger shouted before roaring.

"You stole Narnia!" A dwarf shouted.

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian asked, looking around at the Narnians.

"Accountable," Nikabrik said, stepping closer to us, "And punishable."

"You son of a—!" I lunged for him, but Caspian held me back.

"Ha!" Reepicheep said, coming over to the dwarf and pointing his sword at him, "That is rich, coming from you dwarf! Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?"

"And I'd gladly do it again!" Nikabrik said, moving the sword away from him, "If it would rid us of these barbarians!"

"Then it's lucky it is not in your power to bring her back." Trufflehunter said, stepping up, "Or are you suggesting that we ask these two to go against Aslan now?" Rounds of angry shouts and cries about Aslan came from the Narnians around us, "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king." He looked at Caspian when he said this.

"He's a Telmarine!" Nikabrik said, "_Why_ would we want him as our _king?_!" More shouts came from the Narnians in agreement.

"Because I can help you!" Caspian said to them. The Narnians shouted out again, and I felt my eyebrow twitch in irritability. This was starting to get old, these things were more stubborn than I was!

"Hey!" I shouted at them, "If you idiots want to spend the rest of your lives in this forest, fine! But you will regret the day you didn't listen to him!" I pointed to Caspian, whose eyes were wide at my outburst, "I know you're angry, and I know you don't care, believe me, I understand! But when someone offers to help me, I at least _act_ like I give half a damn and _listen!_! So I suggest you shut the hell up and pay attention to the guy who's trying to save your sorry butts!"

"It's a trick!" A Narnian shouted.

"At least hear him out!" Someone else shouted. Caspian looked over at me with a grateful expression before turning back to the Narnians.

"Beyond these woods, I am a prince." Caspian said, "The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us." The Narnians were surprisingly silent for a moment, then, the centaur from before, named Glenstorm, came forward.

"It is true." He said, "The time _is_ right. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch, as it is yours to remember, badger." Trufflehunter nodded at him, "Tarvah, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace, have come together in the high heavens." He looked at Caspian, "And now, here, a Son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom." The crowd was filled with whispers.

"Is this possible?" A voice asked, Caspian and I looked up to see a twitchy squirrel up in a tree, "Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean— I mean, really?"

"Two days ago," Caspian began, "I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals. Or dwarves, or centaurs. Yet here you are, in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined!" He held up Queen Susan's horn, "Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours!"

"If you will lead us," Glenstorm said, "Then my sons and I," He pulled out a huge sword the size of one of his horse legs and held it up, "Offer you our swords." A few other centaurs did the same as Glenstorm. A few other Narnians followed suit, taking out their swords and holding them out to Caspian, showing him that they would follow him.

"And we offer you our lives," Reepicheep said, bowing to Caspian, "Unreservedly." Trufflehunter came up to Caspian.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, Sire." He said.

"If we are to be ready for them," Caspian said, "We need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons." He looked over at Glenstorm, "I am sure they will be here, soon." Glenstorm nodded in understanding.

"There is a place not far from here." Glenstorm said, "We may use it as a headquarters to prepare for the battle." Caspian nodded.

"If you would take us there." Glenstorm nodded and the crowd began to disperse, heading in the same direction, towards wherever we were supposed to go. I stretched up my arms and rested my hands behind my head as we walked. Caspian came up next to me, smiling, "Thank you." I looked over at him.

"For what?" I asked.

"Helping them to listen to me." Caspian said, "If not for you, they might have taken both our heads off our shoulders." I scoffed.

"Nah, they would've probably speared us first, _then_ taken our heads off our shoulders." I said. Caspian looked at me oddly.

"How morbid of you." He said.

"I was just being realistic!" I defended, "And, anyway, they wouldn't have listened if they didn't want your help. Clearly, they do, so they listened. Even if I wasn't here, you would've been fine."

"Well, I'm glad you are here, nonetheless." Caspian said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Yeah, me too." I said, "Beats getting kicked out again." Caspian whipped his head to me.

"What?"

I looked back over at him, "What?"

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Caspian asked, I shrugged.

"I thought I told you." I said, "I'm a foster kid, I get shipped from one house to another until they can't take care of me anymore, then I'm sent back to Farsend for a couple days until they find a new place for me to stay." I was surprised to see him looking outraged, "That's just how the system works. No need to get all mad about it."

"You make it sound as if…" Caspian struggled to find the right words, "As if… you were some… _package_ to be shipped wherever it was told to go!" I pursed my lips awkwardly.

"Well… It _is_ kinda like that." I said, "But that doesn't mean it doesn't help. It's not like I _mind_ going from place to place. It's just a lot of trouble leaving wherever I lived at the time."

"But for them to treat you that way is just…!" Caspian shook his head angrily, apparently, too angry to finish.

"Caspian, it's no big deal." I said, "It's how I've lived my whole life. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be." Caspian said, "Don't you have any place to call home?" I thought about it for a second, then shrugged.

"I don't know." I said, "I never really thought about it." I looked over at him, "Once I turn eighteen, I'll find a home, okay? It's not that big of a deal. Don't get so angry about it, there's nothing anyone can do about it anyhow." Caspian sighed.

"It just… I hate to hear that you were treated in such a way." He said, I smiled at him.

"Caspian, while I appreciate the whole emotional state," I began, patting his shoulder, "It's not necessary. To quote Mister Bob Marley, 'Don't worry, be happy.' Okay?" I walked a little faster to catch up to Trufflehunter and Nikabrik, carefully picking up the badger like a small child until we got to where we were going. I didn't notice Caspian's warm smile that he gave to me.

* * *

><p>"Okay, explain it to me <em>one<em> more time." I said, thinking I would get it this time. Nikabrik sighed.

"It's an underground base," He said slowly, I nodded, "So it's safe from the Telmarines finding us too easily."

"No, I know that part." I said, "I just want to know why it's called Aslan's _How_, 'cuz I've never heard of a _place_ being referred to as a How before. I don't know if it's slang differences or something, I just want to know why it's called a How." The dwarf groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Because it just _is_!" He said, "I'm not the one who named it, so don't ask me!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh." I said, putting my hands behind my head as we walked towards the building that would be our headquarters, "No need to get so pissy." In all honesty, Aslan's How didn't look all that special. It was basically a large, stone building covered in vines and moss. It kind of reminded me of one of those really, really old Mayan temples, except with less steps and not as tall. Then again, I don't think we're looking for anything fancy when trying to find a place to hide out.

"Max, dear," Trufflehunter said, "I think I'm alright to walk now."

"Are you sure?" I asked him, a while back, a centaur had removed the arrow in Trufflehunter's leg so it could heal properly, but when it had come out, Trufflehunter was still in a lot of pain, so I still carried him.

"Yes, I'm sure." Trufflehunter said, "Put me down." I did as he told me to and put him on the ground. He stood steadily on his uninjured leg. He experimentally put some weight on his other leg and flinched slightly. "It only hurts a tad, but I can walk."

"If you're sure." I said, Trufflehunter nodded.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." He said, "Thank you, Max." I nodded and watched him walk off, limping slightly, towards the How. I sighed to myself, following him inside, looking over at Caspian as he spoke to Glenstorm about something. Walking inside, I saw that the How really was an underground fortress, or, at least, something like it. Something about this place just didn't seem like a fortress to me, something about it was off.

I looked around, seeing everyone get ready for battle with whatever weapons and materials to make them. I walked over to an empty hallway, and found it was pretty dark. I looked around and found a torch I could for some light and walked in. I looked around at the walls, seeing them covered in drawings. There was a picture of two girls riding on the back of a lion, a picture of two beavers leading a few kids somewhere in the middle of winter, and a picture of a satyr standing under a lamppost. I cocked my head to the side at the sight of it, I didn't know they had lampposts in Narnia, I'd be surprised if they even knew what a lamppost was. I kept walking, and another picture caught my eye. I put the torch a little closer to it to get a better look, and saw it was a picture of four people, two girls, and two boys. They were dressed like kings and queens, and I knew that they were the Kings and Queens of Old that Trufflehunter had talked about.

I turned and kept walking, coming to an empty room. It was unbelievably dark, and a torch didn't exactly provide the best light. There were two little troughs beside me, filled with some kind of liquid. I put my finger in it and took it back out, rubbing it between my forefinger and thumb. It was kind of thick. I sniffed it, and grimaced at the bad smell, it reminded me of gasoline mixed with lighter fluid. I wiped my hand on my pants and remembered something gasoline and lighter fluid had in common.

They were both flammable.

I carefully put the torch to the liquid, and jumped back slightly when it burst into flames. The flames traveled through the trough all around the room, lighting it up so I could see. I saw something in the center of the room and stepped closer to it. It was a table made entirely of stone that had been split in two. I looked at the symbols carved into it and ran my hand across it, wishing I knew what they meant. I looked up when something golden caught my eye and I looked up to see a huge picture on the wall. It was of a majestic lion, with a long, flowing mane, and two of the wisest-looking eyes I had ever seen on any animal. I stepped closer to it, entranced by the lion, stopping when I was a foot away from the flaming trough. I cocked my head to the side, feeling my eyebrows furrow in thought as I looked at the picture. Something about the lion felt strangely… familiar, but I'm certain I've never seen this lion before.

"There you are." I jumped out of my thoughts at the sound of someone's voice. I turned around to see Caspian standing at the room's doorway. He smiled at me as he walked in, "It's an interesting room, isn't it?"

"Yeah." I said, turning to him.

Caspian ran his hand along the broken table, "My professor told me about this table. This was the stone table Aslan was slain on. He gave his life for King Edmund the Just, well, he wasn't a king then, but he would be." He looked at me when he said this, then turned back to the table, "He was slain by the White Witch, taking his place."

"So, he's dead." I said, looking at the table.

"No." Caspian said, "When the sun rose the next morning, Aslan rose with it, and the table broke in two." He turned to me, "I didn't believe the story at first, but _now_, it's a different situation, isn't it?" I nodded in agreement, turning back to the picture of the lion, "That's a wonderful picture of him, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh…" I said, looking at it, still feeling that sense of familiarity, "Caspian, have you ever experienced déjà vu?"

"What's that?" Caspian asked, coming up next to me as I still looked at the picture.

"It's French." I said, "It means, the feeling that you've experienced something before."

"I think I've experienced something like that." Caspian said, looking back at me, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm getting serious déjà vu from this picture." I said, "I can't help but think I've seen it somewhere before, when I'm pretty darn sure I've never seen it before in my life." Caspian looked back at the picture, then back at me.

"Perhaps you are imagining things." He said.

"Yeah…" I said, looking at the lion's eyes, "Maybe I am." I turned back to Caspian, "So, did you want something?"

"Yes, Glenstorm wants to speak with you." Caspian said, "Come with me."

"'Kay." I said, following him as we left the room. Once we reached the door I looked back at the picture. My eyebrows furrowed together again as I looked at the picture, "I know you from _somewhere_…"

"Maxine, are you coming?" Caspian's voice called, I jumped and followed him.

"Yes, I'm coming!" I called back, putting the torch in a small holder on the wall.

* * *

><p>"And you're <em>sure<em> you can handle it?" One of Glenstorm's sons asked me as I was about to lift up a box of some heavy materials. I sighed exasperatedly and faced him.

"You're never sure of something until you try." I said, "And besides, it's _one_ box. How heavy can it be?" I bent down and grunted as I pulled up the unexpectedly heavy box. I pulled it up so it rest partly on my shoulder as I carried it, "It's not so bad. I can handle it." I started to walk with some of the others as they carried some of the materials into the How. I didn't like feeling useless when everyone was doing something to help out, so I offered to help take in some of the materials that would be used to make armor and other weapons. I carried it in and put it on top of some of the other boxes that had already been placed there.

"And that's the last of them." One of the satyrs said, looking over all the materials with a disapproving frown.

"I thought it was a good thing to get all that stuff in here." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It is." Caspian said, "But it's not nearly enough for our army." He bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully, "We'll need to get more."

"From where?" The squirrel from before asked, "The Narnians can't find any more materials that haven't already been taken by the Telmarines."

"So steal it." I said, getting the attention of Caspian, and all the Narnians around us, who looked at me as if I had gone crazy, "Well, do _you_ have any better ideas?"

"At this time," Glenstorm said, "I'm afraid it is our only option. There is a fort near Beruna, we can take them from there."

"Then we shall take them tomorrow night." Caspian said, "But for now, we rest. I think everyone has done enough for today."

* * *

><p>I smiled as I saw the Narnians go around the bonfire they had built, dancing to the tune the satyr's fifes were playing. When everyone had been told everything was good to go for now, they decided to have a little celebration, why, I'm not completely sure, but everyone got into it. I sipped some of the water I had been drinking, watching as they had fun. I wasn't much of a dancer, to be honest, my dancing was more like a seizure imitation, so it was pretty bad. I had no intention of getting anywhere near that dancing circle. I looked over at Reepicheep as he came over to me.<p>

"Good evening, Maxine." He said, giving me a small bow.

"Good evening." I returned, giving a small nod back.

"Why aren't you enjoying the festivities?" Reepicheep asked, "A young lady such as yourself shouldn't be alone during times like these. Why don't you join in and dance?"

"No thanks." I said, "I can't dance."

"Balderdash." Reepicheep said, hopping up on the log I was sitting on. "Everyone can dance if they try."

"Not me." I said, I lifted up my foot and pointed to it, "I have two left feet. I can't dance no matter _how_ hard I try."

"Utter nonsense." Reepicheep said, I shook my head.

"It's true." I said, taking the last sip of water from my cup. "Why don't you go and dance? There's no reason for you not to go and have fun with everyone else."

"I suppose." Reepicheep said, sighing slightly, "I'd ask you to dance myself, but I'm afraid the height difference is too much." I laughed a little as he hopped off the log, "Perhaps another time, then?"

"I wouldn't count on it." I said. I watched as he scurried away over to Caspian, climbing up on his shoulder and whispering something in his ear. I put my cup down and leaned back on my hands, looking up at the night sky. Even with the bonfire, I could still see all the stars that made constellations I had never heard of. Reepicheep wasn't the first Narnian here to ask me to dance, and while I appreciate the attention, I'm just not a dancer. Someone came up in front of me, I looked to see Caspian.

"Dance with me." He said, I shook my head.

"No thanks." I said. Caspian leaned down and grasped my hands in his, "Hey! I said no!"

"I wasn't asking." Caspian said, pulling me towards the dancing ring of Narnians. I pulled away.

"I still say no!" I said, "Caspian, I'll look stupid."

"_Everyone_ looks stupid." Caspian said, grabbing my hands again, "It's what makes it so much fun."

"No!" I said, pulling my hands away again.

"Fine, then." Caspian said, he came over to me and lifted me up over his shoulder. I squealed and tried to squirm out of his grasp as he brought me closer to the dancers.

"_Caspian_!" I squealed in laughter, "Put me down!"

"Just a moment!" Caspian said, when he stopped, he grabbed my waist and put me down, only so I would be lifted up into the air by a minotaur as he danced. _That jerk! He forced me to dance!_ Is what I thought as the minotaur twirled me around to another partner, who happened to be a satyr. Throughout the night, I was switched from partner to partner, doing any number of different dances. I even danced with Trufflehunter for a little while. The entire time, I was having lots of fun. I temporarily forgot that I had two left feet, and that I didn't want to be there, and danced with everyone I came across.

Eventually, I got to Caspian, who was smiling just as much as I was. When I was put into his arms, I lightly smacked his chest.

"What was that for?" Caspian asked.

"For putting me in here against my will!" I said, following his footsteps flawlessly as we danced.

"But you're having fun, aren't you?" Caspian asked, twirling me around.

"Yes, I am." I said, coming back into his arms, "But that doesn't mean that kind of stuff will always work! You have to ask from now on!" Caspian laughed.

"Fine, from now on, I'll _ask_ you if you want to enjoy yourself." Caspian said, grabbing my waist and lifting me up into the air.

"You better!" I laughed before he put me down and handing me off to another partner.

Soon enough, the liveliness of the songs died down and became something slower, and more relaxed tune. When I was done dancing, I walked over to Caspian, smiling at him. I sat down next to him, leaning against the same log he was leaning against.

"You had fun." Caspian said, a smug little grin on his face.

"Yes. I had fun." I said, I nudged him with my elbow, "Don't do it again."

Caspian laughed, "I told you, from now on, I will ask."

"Thank you." I said, leaning back into the wood. After a beat of silence, Caspian turned to me.

"Maxine?" I looked over at him.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something about your home?" He asked, I nodded my head, "How different is it from Narnia?"

"_Unbelievably_ different." I said, "I mean, at one point, the world was like Narnia, but now, not so much."

"How so?" Caspian asked.

"We're more advanced." I said, "We have better war machines, better houses, better means of travel than a horse. Pretty much better everything, except for, like, pollution levels."

"Pollution?" Caspian asked.

"Yeah, our newer, man-made stuff runs off of certain fuels that kind of damage the earth." I said, "Supposedly, the pollution will just build and build and build until it kills us all in, like, 500 years or something like that. This, of course, has caused the birth of millions of eco-freaks who care more about the trees in their backyard than they do about their own mother. And they even form eco-terrorist groups that sometimes resort to violence to make their point. It's so stupid." I looked over at him, "But I guess you don't have to worry about that yet. Considering where Narnia is at right now, you won't have to worry about that for a few hundred years or so."

"What about in other things?" Caspian asked.

"Like what?" I asked, Caspian shrugged.

"Like the culture." Caspian said.

"There are a million different cultures in America." I said, "The country is full of immigrants from all over the world. The country was _made_ by immigrants for Pete's sake!"

"Why do so many immigrants come to your country?" Caspian asked.

"Because America is the land of opportunity." I said, "They come to America looking for a better life. I mean, we're called the 'Land of the Free' for a reason."

"Where do you get that saying from?" Caspian asked.

"Our national anthem." I said.

"What is your national anthem?" Caspian asked.

"Star spangled banner." I said.

"I have never heard of that song." He said, I shrugged my shoulders. He pretty much lived in a different world, of course he wouldn't have heard it before, "Could you sing it for me?" I whipped my head to him in surprise.

"_Excuse me_?" I asked, Caspian shrugged.

"I just want to hear the song." He said.

"I'm not singing it to you." I said.

"Why not?" Caspian asked.

"Because I can't sing!" I said.

"Just like you can't dance?" I glared at his smug grin.

"No, I_ really_ can't sing."

"Just sing the first few verses."

"No!"

"Please, Maxine?" He asked, "I only want to understand your culture a little better."

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can understand _you_ a little better." Caspian said, I felt my cheeks warm slightly at his words, "Please."

"No, you're not going to make me do it, I don't care _how_ big those eyes get." I said, crossing my arms stubbornly. Caspian sighed.

"Fine, we will do it your way." He said. I smiled victoriously and put my hands behind my head. The grin was broken, however, when I yawned, "Tired?"

"Only a little bit." I said. Caspian sat up straight.

"Perhaps you should sleep." He said, "You're going to need a lot of rest for tomorrow." He stood up and offered me his hand.

"Fine." I said, taking it and having him pull me up, "By the way, Caspian?"

"Yes?"

"What made you want to dance with me?" I asked, I doubt he noticed me from his spot thirty feet away discussing plans to sneak weapons with some other Narnians.

Caspian smiled, "Reepicheep came to me, and told me you were feeling a bit lonesome, so he told me to come and dance with you."

"You're joking." I said. Caspian shook his head, "God! What a meddler! I told him I didn't want to dance." Caspian laughed.

"But it was for the better." He said, I shrugged.

"I guess…" Caspian smiled.

"Come," He took my hand, "I'll find you a place to sleep." I let him lead me back into the How, smiling a little to myself at the feeling of his warm hand around my own.


	9. The Kings and Queens of Old

**This chapter is dedicated to Elessar, who is my most frequent reviewer! You inspire me to write a little bit more every day, thanks so much! :)**

* * *

><p><span>9<span>

"No, absolutely not."

I scowled at the prince, "Well, if you have a better idea, I'd _love_ to hear it." Me, Caspian, and Reepicheep sat crouched in the bushes a little ways away from the Beruna camp. The night watchman was patrolling around, not giving us any chance of sneaking past him. Reepicheep suggested we lure him away, and I offered to do it, "Look, the chances of someone else going over there and knocking him out and have someone notice us is way too high. I'm willing to bet everything I have that he will cry out or something if we knock him out, and those soldiers are trained to wake up at the slightest noise. Sending me over is the best option and you're too _stubborn_ to figure that out!"

"What if he attacks you?" Caspian said, "He could take you for a threat and kill you. You have no weapon."

"So what? I still kick butt without a sword." I said.

"Fine, let's say I let this happen," Caspian said, "What would you tell him?"

"Easy, I'm a scared chick from Beruna looking for her little brother after he ran away from home and got himself stuck in a tree, and I need help." I said, "I'm telling you, it's the best option we have!"

"How do you know he will not kill you on the spot?" Caspian asked.

"I don't, but I'm willing to take the risk." I said.

"What if I am not?" Caspian asked, I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I can take care of myself!" I said.

"Oh, don't start _that_ again." Caspian sighed.

"Sire, I, too, am hesitant to send the lady into harm's way," Reepicheep said, "But she does prove a valid point. She has the best chance of luring him into the woods where we can easily dispatch him. And it's very unlikely he would expect treachery from a woman."

"See?" I said, gesturing to Reepicheep, "_Reepicheep_ agrees with me. Lying is a chick's _specialty_, let me do it!" Caspian looked at me, seeing the determined expression on my face and sighed, closing his eyes.

"I still don't like it." He said, he opened his eyes, "But if that is what it takes, then go." I did a victorious arm-pump and got up, but before I went over, Caspian grabbed my hand and stopped me, "Maxine, promise me you'll be careful." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be _super-duper_ careful." I said sarcastically, pulling my hand away, "Relax, I've done stuff like this a million times." I deliberately mussed up my short hair and undid the front of my shirt a tad to show my breasts to prove I was a girl. I spun myself around and stumbled out of the bushes, startling the guard as I ran over to him, "Oh, sir!" I made my voice sound higher and a bit more feminine, I put my hand over my heart and pretended to be out of breath, "Sir, please help me!" I ran over to him, resting my hands on my knees. The night guard looked me up and down.

"Are you a woman?" He asked, my eyebrow twitched irritably, but I tried not to react.

"Yes, it was a horrible joke played on me." I said, almost laughing at myself for sounding like one of those girls on those cheesy cable dramas, "Two of my elder brother's friends thought it would be funny to cut off my hair in my sleep."

"I see…" The soldier said.

"Please, you must help me!" I begged him, "My youngest brother, he needs help. He is stuck in a tree not far from here." I kept my voice low and husky as I spoke. The soldier shifted uncertainly, looking around the camp.

"…I am not supposed to leave my post." He said finally.

"Oh, please, sir, I will do anything!" I said, sounding desperate. This caught his attention, his eyebrows going up.

"Anything?" He asked, his expression gave me an idea.

"Anything." I said in breathiest voice I could manage, stepping up to him so that my chest would just brush against his. He looked me up and down (Mostly down), considering my offer, then he stepped back and turned to the encampment.

"Perhaps I should get someone to assist you." He said, starting to walk away.

Crap! "No!" I said quickly, reaching out and snatching his hand. He looked at me in surprise and I quickly thought up a way to make up for the outburst. I pressed my body up against his, wrapping my arms around him, "I mean… Anyone you would call upon will want to… share in the benefit of helping me." I lightly traced the curve of his ear, an old trick I've used on a bunch of old boyfriends to get them to say yes to stuff, "But I suppose if you _really_ want to share your reward, you could go and get someone." I stepped away, putting my hands behind my back, making a sort of innocent, yet sexy pose with pouting lips. The soldier looked torn between his duty and helping me. I really hoped he wouldn't go and get someone, two guys at one time is _not_ something I was willing to try, even if I _was_ lying about it.

"Perhaps… If I had a better idea of what this…. Reward may consist of," The soldier said, stepping a little closer, "I could better make my decision." Son of a bitch. Fine, he was relatively hot, I could do a quick make-out session.

"Of course," I said, tracing his jaw with my hand and leaning up closer to him on my tiptoes, "Like I said," When I spoke I saw him shiver slightly from feeling my breath against his lips, "To help my brother I will do… _anything_." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. He pulled me into his arms, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I let my fingers play with his hair, trying to ignore how greasy it felt in my fingers, or the fact that he smelled like sweat and rum, and tasted like alcohol. I've frenched worse guys before, either for some idiot's bet, or at a party for a game (i.e. Seven minutes in heaven, spin the bottle, etc.). When I felt his hand start to head under my shirt, I decided that was far enough and pulled away, raking my teeth against his bottom lip when I did.

He looked a bit dazed, and it took him a second for him to regain his senses. When he did, he didn't hide his excitement very well, grinning slyly at me, "Show me the way." I smiled at him and took his hand, leading him into the woods. I'm surprised how easy it was to get him to follow me. After a few seconds into the darkness, he asked, "How far was it, did you say?" I didn't answer his question, because the next sound I heard was the sound of the hilt of a sword hitting the back of his head, knocking him out. I let go of his hand and bent over in convulsion, spitting some.

"_God_, that guy was nasty!" I said, wiping my mouth as I stood up straight. I looked back to see Caspian was the one who had knocked him out and Reepicheep was moving around the soldier, tying up his feet and wrists. He looked a little relieved when I kept speaking, "I swear, that was the second most disgusting kiss I've ever had with a guy. _Eeyuch_!" I shook my head in disgust, "I think I might actually barf a little."

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked, coming over to me, I nodded.

"Just a little grossed out." I said, crossing my arms over my chest, shuddering, "How old _is_ he, anyway?" Caspian looked back at the man, then back at me.

"I'd say a little into his twenties." He said, I shrugged.

"Eh, I've done worse." I said, "So, what now?"

"Now, I'm going to go help." Caspian said, "You are going to stay here, and make sure he doesn't wake up." He pointed to the unconscious soldier.

"What? No way!" I said, "Why can't I come with you?"

"Someone needs to make sure he won't alert the other soldiers." Caspian said, "Please, Maxine, don't argue about this."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" I asked angrily, "Of course I'm going to argue! I don't want to feel like I'm some useless waste of space around here!"

"Oh, no one here thinks of you like that." Reepicheep said, coming up next to Caspian, "And you're helping us a great deal by watching him."

"See?" Caspian said, gesturing to Reepicheep, "_Reepicheep_ agrees with me." I gave him a little smirk when he repeated my words from earlier, "Just stay here, please."

"Alright, fine." I said, "But I'm not gonna be happy about it!" Caspian smiled at me.

"Thank you, Maxine." He said, "We'll come and get you when we're finished."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said, shooing him away, "Just go." Caspian turned around and walked away, and I sat down, leaning against a tree. I took in a deep breath and looked up at the dark, night sky. The stars twinkled brightly, looking almost like they were dancing. I closed my eyes, remembering a moment from my childhood that involved dancing stars.

* * *

><p><em>"Mrs. Farsend?" The elderly woman looked back at the six-year-old me and smiled.<em>

_"Max," She said in her kind, British accent, "What are you doing up? It's past your bedtime."_

_"I was going to sleep," I said, "But I saw you come outside, and I got a little worried."_

_"Oh, I'm fine." She said, she patted her lap with her hand, "Come here and sit with me." I smiled and went over to her, hopping up into her lap, snuggling into her. We simply sat like that for a minute, in complete silence except for the sound of crickets chirping in the summer night._

_"Mrs. Farsend?" I said, looking up at her._

_"Yes, dear?" She asked._

_"What are you doing out here?" I asked, she smiled._

_"I'm watching the stars." She said, I looked up at the night sky, looking at the stars._

_"How can you watch the stars?" I asked, "They don't move. There's nothing to watch." The old woman laughed softly._

_"Oh, there's something to watch." She said, "Have you ever watched the stars dance, Max?"_

_"Dance?" I asked scrunching my nose up in confusion, "Stars can't dance. Stars twinkle." She laughed again._

_"Oh, no, the stars dance." She said, "They dance so beautifully. But you must look carefully to see it." She pointed up to a brightly shining blue star, "Like that star, do you see it dancing?"_

_I squinted my eyes at the star, "Is it doing the funky chicken?" I asked, Mrs. Farsend laughed._

_"Oh, Maxine," She said, hugging me, "What an adorable girl you are." She kissed the top of my head, "Come on, I think you've watched enough dancing stars for tonight." She picked me up and carried me away, back into the house. "Max, will you promise me something?"_

_"What?" I asked, yawning as she carried me up the stairs._

_"Promise me, that no matter what happens," She held me a bit tighter, "You will never, ever lose sight of what you know is important."_

_"Okay…" I said sleepily, resting my head on her shoulder._

_"Promise me." She said, standing outside the door to the bedroom I shared with three other girls._

_"I promise." I said, I reached up and crossed my heart over my PJ's (Which was just Mr. Farsend's huge old pajama shirt), "Cross my heart, and hope to die…" I yawned tiredly._

_"Oh, you should never hope to die, Max." Mrs. Farsend said gently as she opened the door, "Never, never."_

* * *

><p>"Maxine." I jumped awake, not realizing that I had fallen asleep, "Are you ready? We're leaving now."<p>

"O-Oh, yeah, sure." I said, taking Caspian's hand as he pulled me up, "Should I help carry something?"

"If you want to." He said, I followed him through the woods where everyone was starting to sneak away with whatever weapons they had taken. I offered to carry some a sword, some bows, and a few bags of arrows. When I was putting them on my shoulder, Caspian approached me, "Maxine?"

"Hm?" I turned to him.

"Earlier… When you had," He cleared his throat, "Lured the, uh, guard… into the wood, you said something about it being the… second worst kiss you had shared with a man?" I quirked an eyebrow at him, "What was the first?"

"Oh, God." I said, "That's not an experience I want to re-live."

"You don't have to tell me." Caspian said. I shook my head.

"No, no, you asked." I said, "Okay, _really_ long story-about-a-hook-up-gone-wrong short, I had this one boyfriend that had a bad lunch, and he ended up bringing it back up when we were kissing." Caspian looked at me confusedly, and I sighed, "He emptied the contents of his stomach into my mouth." Caspian grimaced, "And once he was done, _I_ threw up, and he didn't hold my hair up when I puked, so it got _everywhere_. Since then, I've made sure my hair's always been short enough for me not to worry about it."

"That's disgusting." Caspian said, I nodded in agreement.

"No kidding." I said, making sure the sword was secured on my waist.

"Although, it is a bit of a shame." He said, I felt him reach out and play with some of my short hair, "I think I would have liked to see your hair long. It must have been beautiful on you." I blushed slightly.

"It didn't look _that_ great…" I said, adjusting the bag of arrows, "Come on, we need to catch up with the others." I turned around, hoping Caspian couldn't see my reddening cheeks in the darkness of early morning. Unfortunately, he quickly came up next to me.

"Maxine, are you alright?" He asked, he put his hand to my forehead, "Your cheeks are flushed."

"I-I'm fine!" I said quickly, moving his hand away. Caspian took a closer look at me, and my blush darkened. He smirked.

"Maxine…" He began, "Are you embarrassed?"

"Can we move on to another subject, please?" I said, quickening my pace, not realizing I had passed Trufflehunter and Reepicheep, who had stopped talking to see me and Caspian talking.

"Are you _blushing_?" Caspian said with a laugh, "You're embarrassed!"

"Shut up! I am _not_!" I said, my blush darkening even more.

"You _are_ blushing." Caspian said, "You know, you are rather cute when you blush."

"_Don't say stuff like that_!" I hissed, looking away, "It's embarrassing…" Caspian smirked.

"I was only telling the truth." He said.

"Yeah, well, it's still embarrassing." I said, looking away from him. Behind me, Trufflehunter and Reepicheep smiled knowingly at each other.

* * *

><p>"Is it… a plant?" I asked.<p>

"No." Caspian said.

"Is it an animal?" I asked.

"Yes." Caspian said.

"Does it live underwater?"

"No."

"Is it something you can keep as a pet?"

"Yes."

"Is it a dog?"

"No."

"Is it a cat?"

"Yes."

"I win!" I said happily. Caspian smiled as we walked through the woods, just as the sun was rising over the horizon. I had introduced him to the game 20 questions so we could pass the time as we walked back to the How, "Okay, my turn." I thought about what I could use, and decided on Trufflehunter, "I got one."

"Is it an animal?" Caspian asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Does it live underwater?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Does it live underground?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Is it blind?"

"No."

"Is it a badger?"

"Yes."

"It's Trufflehunter, isn't it?" I smiled.

"Yes!" Caspian smiled, "Okay, that was over way too quick, it's your turn." Caspian looked over at something, his smile disappearing.

"…" He didn't say anything, and I nudged him.

"Caspian? It's not seriously taking you this long to come up with something, is it?" I asked.

"Shh!" He said quietly, putting down the weapons he had been carrying except for his sword, "Be quiet, and stay put." I looked at him confusedly, then followed his line of sight, and my eyes widened when I saw a young, blue eyed, blonde haired boy going towards one of the minotaurs with his sword drawn. Caspian ran towards him and delivered a hard blow to him, but the blonde had fast reflexes and quickly blocked it. They began to sword fight, blades clanging against each other. They were both very skilled, so the match seemed about even, until the blonde brought his sword against Caspian's and caused it to fly out of his hands. He swung his sword at the unarmed Caspian, and he dodged it. He swung it again, and Caspian dodged again, but this time, his sword ended up getting stuck in a tree. He tried to pull it out, but Caspian kicked him back and started trying to yank out the sword. In retaliation, the blonde reached for a big rock and started heading over to Caspian, ready to bash his head in with it.

I dropped all my weapons and ran over to the blonde, grabbing his arm and twisting it around to his back. He let out a cry of pain just as Caspian pulled the sword from the tree. Caspian watched with wide eyes as the blonde was at my mercy.

"Not so tough, now, _are ya?_!" I said, I underestimated the blonde, though, because he quickly squirmed out of my hold and backhanded me across the face, making me stumble back a ways. I spat out the coppery taste in my mouth and wiped it, glaring at him, and he glared back. I ran at him, planning to punch him, and he grabbed my fist before I could make contact. He had _really_ fast reflexes. He brought up his own and punched my jaw. I let out a cry and stumbled back again.

"No!" Caspian cried angrily. He was about to run at the boy with his sword, but I quickly ran up and tackled the blonde down.

"Only cowards hit girls!" I snarled when I pinned him down. He looked at me in surprise.

"You're a girl?" He asked in a British accent. I felt my eyebrow twitch angrily and I grit my teeth.

"_I just have a small chest_!" I growled, bringing up my fist to punch him again.

"No, stop!" A voice called, I looked over to see a young girl looking at us worriedly. The blonde took this chance to push me off him and stood up. Caspian quickly pulled me up and pointed the sword at the blonde, keeping me behind his arm. The blonde looked around when he saw the Narnians starting to surround us. Then he looked back at Caspian, who held his sword at him.

"…Prince Caspian?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Caspian said in an intimidating tone, "And who're you?"

"Peter!" A feminine voice called. We looked over and saw a girl about my age, a boy a little bit younger, and the red headed dwarf from the first night Caspian and I fled the castle. Caspian looked back at the blonde, apparently named Peter, then down at his sword, seeing the words inscribed on it shining in the sunlight.

"…High King Peter…" He said.

"You're kidding." I said in disbelief, looking at the young king. This guy was supposed to be a thousand years old! He looks young enough to still be in high school.

"I believe you called." He said.

"Well, yes, but…" Caspian looked him up and down, "I thought you'd be older."

"Well, if you like," King Peter began, stepping back, "We can come back in a few years…"

"No!" Caspian said quickly, "No, that's alright. You're just… You're not exactly what I expected." I felt my heart clench painfully when I saw Caspian's eyes linger just the slightest on the older queen, who smiled at him.

"Neither are you." Edmund said, looking at a minotaur.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter said wisely.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." Reepicheep said, coming over to King Peter and bowing to him, "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh my gosh, he is _so_ cute." The younger queen cooed.

"_Who said that?_!" Reepicheep demanded angrily, whipping out his sword. I snickered behind my hand at his reaction to being called cute.

"Sorry…" The younger queen replied sheepishly.

"Oh! Uh, Your Majesty," Reepicheep said, obviously not expecting her to be the one to have said it, "With the _greatest_ respect, I do believe courageous, courteous or, chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia." He slid his sword back into the little loop hanging on his waist.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." King Peter said, I glared at him for his obvious insult towards Caspian.

"Yes, indeed." Reepicheep said with a smile, "And I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army, sire."

"Good," King Peter said, turning to Caspian, "Because we're gonna need every sword we can get." I glared at him from behind Caspian.

"Well then," Caspian said, presenting the sword to him, "You will probably be wanting yours back." I snorted behind my hand. King Peter took the sword from Caspian with a bit of an angry huff and put it back in its sheath. He turned around and began walking towards the Narnians, everyone else following him.

"You know what I just realized?" I said to Caspian as we were walking.

"What?" He asked me.

"I just pinned down the _king_!" I said with a wide smile, "That is _awesome_!"

"Don't get used to it!" King Peter snapped, "I only let you pin me because you're a girl!"

"You didn't know I was a girl until _after_ I pinned you." I said smugly, "I totally kicked your butt!" I heard his brother snickering behind me.

"She has a point, Pete." His brother said.

"Oh, shut up." King Peter said testily. I laughed.

"What? Too proud to admit a girl beat you?" I asked, he didn't say anything and walked a little faster. I laughed again.

"Maxine, I think you might have pushed that a bit." Caspian said, I shrugged.

"So what?" I said, that wide smile still on my face, "I thought it was funny." Caspian shook his head and went to go and talk to the High King. I looked over as the dark haired brother of the High King came up next to me.

"Nice work." He complimented, his voice just as accented as his brother's, "He needed to be taken down a couple notches."

"It was my pleasure." I said, he laughed.

"I'm known as King Edmund the Just." He said, holding out his hand, "But you can just call me Edmund."

"I'm Max." I said, shaking his hand, "Nice to meet ya."

"And these are my sisters," He said, gesturing to the two queens, "High Queen Susan, the Gentle," The older one smiled and shook my hand, "And Queen Lucy, the Valiant." She smiled at me, shaking my hand.

"You can just call us Susan and Lucy." Susan said with a smile.

"Okay." I said, "So, what's your brother's title?"

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." Edmund said.

"What an ironic title." I said, Edmund laughed.

* * *

><p>I walked next to Edmund as we headed to the How, talking about various things.<p>

"So you've never tried the sleeper hold?" I asked, Edmund shrugged.

"I never thought it was very effective." He said.

"Oh, you have no idea how wrong you are." I said, "I can't _tell_ you how many times the sleeper hold saved my butt in a fight. You see, what it does, is, when you hold them like this," I demonstrated with my hands, "Is it cuts off some of the blood flow to the brain, but not all, so they're still alive, thus, knocking them out. But you have to be careful, because sometimes, it's hard to tell the difference between unconscious and dead."

"Huh." Edmund said, "Never thought about that."

"Ed!" He looked up when his sister, Susan, called him, "Come here for a minute!" He ran over to her, leaving me alone. I stretched my arms up and put them behind my head as I walked, happening to hear the conversation of Trufflehunter, Nikabrik, and Trumpkin behind me.

"So?" Trufflehunter asked excitedly, "What are they like?"

"Malcontents, complainers," Trumpkin said, "Stubborn as mules in the morning."

"Oh." Nikabrik said, "So you like 'em then?"

"…" Trumpkin was silent for a moment, "Well enough." I smiled a little at his words. I looked up when we approached the How, and I watched as the four Kings and Queens gazed at it for a moment. When they began to walk into the How, Caspian didn't go with them, even though he had been walking with them only a moment ago. I looked over at the pathway to the How, and saw it was lined with centaurs presenting their swords like men of the military would do for a high-ranking officer at a special ceremony. I came up next to Caspian, nudging him slightly with my elbow.

"Why don't you go in with them?" I asked him. Caspian looked at me, then back at the Kings and Queens.

"Those swords are raised for them," He said, "Not for me." I felt pity rise up in me for the young prince, and then quickly pushed it back down with a shake of the head. I shouldn't pity the prince, even though I still felt like it. I hated it when people pitied me, and I'm sure he wouldn't like it either. Caspian was just a little upset that his leadership was lost, but I'm sure that, over time, he'd get it back. I walked with him after Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy as we walked into the How, where everyone was getting ready.

"It may not be what you are used to," Caspian said to the young royals as they looked around, "But it is defensible."

"Peter!" Susan called, he looked over at her, "You may want to see this." She walked into the drawing-covered hallway I had been in the previous day. The four siblings looked around at all the pictures, surprised that they were there. They looked at the picture of the four of them sitting on their thrones, "It's us."

Lucy looked over at me and Caspian, "What is this place?" She asked.

"…You don't know?" Caspian asked in surprise. When they didn't respond, Caspian reached over and pulled out a torch, heading over to the room with the broken table. When we got there, I was surprised to see that the flames I had lit the other day had gone out, and the room was pitch dark once again. Caspian walked over to the trough filled with oil and put the torch to it to let the room have some light. The four royals looked around the room in awe, gazing at the pictures carved on the walls, and staring at the ruined table. Lucy slowly walked over to the table, putting her hand on top of it. She turned around to face her siblings.

"He must know what he's doing." She said, I was confused by her statement at first, then I remembered the huge picture of the lion, and realized she must have been talking about Aslan. Peter looked at the picture, then back at his family.

"I think it's up to us, now." He said, the four siblings gazed up at the picture, and so did I. I still felt that strange feeling of familiarity.


	10. Taking Lessons

10

"…Then pull it back as far as you can, and then let it go!" Susan said, I pulled the arrow back on the string and released it. I scowled when the arrow fell at my feet. Edmund laughed behind me. I turned to him.

"Something funny?" I asked him.

"Yes," He said, "Your horrible hand-eye coordination."

"Edmund, she's only just started." Susan chided, "Don't be so harsh on her."

"Yeah, and if _I_ were you," I said, pointing the arrow at him, "I wouldn't make fun of somebody who kicked your brother's butt."

"With your aim? You'd have a better chance of shooting yourself." He said.

"I never said _anything_ about shooting at you." I said, holding the arrow and tossing down the bow. Edmund's smile disappeared.

"You wouldn't dare." He said, I smirked.

"Try me." I said, I ran towards him, wielding the arrow the arrow like a sword and running after him.

"Max!" Susan called, running after me to try and stop me. Edmund wasn't much faster than I was, and it was really hard for him to stay out of the arrow's reach as I kept swiping it at him.

"Hey, Max! Stop it!" Edmund shouted as he kept trying to get away from the arrow, "I was only joking! It was a joke!" He ran around a corner, and I followed him.

"You're still gonna get it!" I said, swinging the arrow as if it were a sword, "This little guy is going straight up your—" I didn't finish as I hit something hard and fell back on my butt. "Ow…" I reached up and rubbed my nose, looking up at whatever I had hit, and saw Caspian standing in front of me, holding his hand out.

"Are you all right?" He asked, I took his hand, letting him pull me up.

"I think so." I said, "What are you wearing under there?" I sniffed, moving my nose around a little bit.

"Under my clothes?" Caspian asked confusedly, "I'm not wearing anything." I looked at him in doubt.

"You're lying." I said, Caspian shook his head.

"No, I'm not." He said, I looked at his chest suspiciously.

"Hold still." I said, I put my hand to his chest, and was surprised when I actually felt strong muscles underneath the clothes, "Oh… wow. That's muscle under there." I pulled my hand back, looking up at him.

"What did you think was under there?" Caspian asked amusedly, I shrugged. Susan ran up next to me, panting hard.

"You can really run." She said breathlessly, "Don't do that again." She took the arrow from my hand, "And don't listen to Edmund, he always gets like that. There's no need to worry about the bow and arrow. When I first started, I was terrible, too. It just takes some time."

"I've been practicing for hours." I said, "I don't think I'll ever get it."

"I'm sure you will master the bow." Caspian said, I quirked an eyebrow at him, "But as a long range weapon, only."

"What about short range?" I asked.

"There won't be a short range." Caspian said sternly.

"What the heck does _that_ mean?" I asked, when Caspian looked at me, I saw the stern look in his eyes.

"If we are to battle," He said, "You are not going to fight hand-to-sword. You will die."

"So show me how to use a sword." I said.

"No." Caspian said immediately, "I'm not going to teach you that."

"Why not?" I demanded, crossing my arms across my chest.

"If I give you that kind of knowledge," Caspian explained, "You will throw yourself into the fight, and I won't let you do that."

"I can fight!" I said, I poked him hard in the chest, "Better than _you_ can, that's for sure!" Caspian grabbed my hand.

"That is exactly why I won't teach you." Caspian said softly, "You fight too well, you will become overconfident, and that will be the death of you."

"Why does that matter?" I asked him.

"Because I don't want you to die." Caspian said, I stopped short of whatever I was about to retort with, surprised by his words. He put my hand down, "If you like, I will show you the proper way to hold the bow."

"There's a proper way?" I asked, I turned to Susan, "You didn't think to point that out?"

"It seemed fine to me." She said, "I don't remember seeing anything wrong with your stance."

"I will show you," Caspian said, putting his hand on my shoulder and directing me back to the targets and putting the bow and arrows back in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Other POV<strong>

"First, your posture must be a bit straighter." Caspian said, putting his hand on Maxine's back, looking over at Susan as she watched them. Maxine straightened her back and set up the arrow to be ready to be pulled back, "Now, hold the bow like this," He put his hand over hers, demonstrating the right grip necessary to hold it, he shot a quick glance at Susan as he did this, looking at the way her hair gently fell down her shoulders, but the young queen didn't notice, "Set the arrow on the string and pull it back. Make sure that your hand is level with your eyes." Maxine's back was pressed against his as he steadied her arm with his hand. He began to wonder how Susan's back would feel if she were in Maxine's position. He began to think of what her curves might feel like, and Maxine's body wasn't much compared to Susan. "Now hold the arrow taut, and when you aim, make sure both eyes are open. And when you are ready, let go." They both released their hands together, and the arrow flew out from their grasp and hit the center of the target, but just barely.

"Max, you did it!" Susan squealed happily, clapping her hands together, "You hit the bull's eye!" She ran over and threw her arms around Maxine's shoulders. Caspian could only see Susan's body as it came so close to his. When Susan pulled away, Maxine turned to Caspian, and he was surprised to see the anger in her eyes.

"Thanks for the lesson." She said stiffly and quietly, shoving the bow in his chest, "But I think I can find a teacher that doesn't _ogle_ their student's friends." She stomped away from him, and Caspian looked after her in surprise. Had she noticed he was looking at Susan?

Even more surprising than that, was she jealous?

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

"Hey!" I shouted, "Blondie!" Peter turned to me with a glare as I walked up to him, "Teach me how to swordfight." Peter gave me a surprised look.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Teach me how to swordfight." I said again, "Caspian won't do it, so I'm asking you."

"You beat me." Peter said, "And you have yet to let me forget it."

"Yes, I did beat you," I said, seeing Peter scowl, "In a _fist fight_, not a sword fight." The scowl lifted to a face of confusion, "In hand-to-hand combat, I win. In sword-on-sword combat, you win. Teach me."

Peter looked me up and down for a moment, then finally asked, "Why won't Caspian teach you?"

"He's too busy checking out your sister." I said bluntly, feeling myself getting angrier at the thought of it, "Now, are you gonna teach me, or not?"

"…Fine." Peter said, "But you'll need a sword."

"I'll get one." I said, "Where do we start?"

"Meet me over there." Peter said, pointing to an area with a flat ground, "And I'll teach you."

"I'll be right back." I said, running into the How. It took me a minute to find where they were making swords, and it took me a little longer to find one that would suit me. I looked over one of the swords that was made by one of Glenstorm's sons, a centaur named Bladestrike.

"How's that one?" He asked, seeing me weighing it in my hands, "It should be the proper length for someone of your size, and it's very light compared to most other swords. It's perfect for a beginner."

"Good enough for me." I said, taking the sheath that had been made for the sword and putting the sword inside, "Thanks."

"No problem." He said, I took the sword and went back outside to where Peter waited for me. I showed him the sword and he pulled out his own.

"Alright then," Peter said, "Get into your fighting stance." I held onto the sword with both hands, ready to fight. Peter sighed, "You're holding it wrong."

"How?" I asked.

"Your hands are too close together." Peter said, he showed the way he was holding his own sword, "Your hands shouldn't be touching, at least not that much. Now, are you right-handed or left-handed?"

"Right." I said.

"Then that's the hand that goes on top, right under the hilt." He said, I changed my hands so they would be properly positioned. "Good, now we can work on the rest of you."

"What?"

"Your feet are too close together." Peter said, pointing to my feet, "Spread them out." I moved them further apart, "A little more. Perfect. And make sure your elbows are always tucked in."

"Okay, got it." I said, bringing my elbows a little closer to myself.

"Good, that way, you always protect your center." Peter explained, "Now, come at me." I ran at him, swiping at him with the sword, and he blocked it and quickly counter attacked, "Not bad. A little sloppy, but not bad."

"Cut me a break, I just started." I said, smirking at him. He smirked back.

"Try again." Peter said, and I did as he said. So began our sword fight, where Peter kept giving me tips on how to better myself with the blade. Every time my sword went against his, I felt it hit, and it hurt. I guess my face must have showed it, because Peter said, "You're holding your sword too tight. Loosen your grip and the vibrations won't feel as strong."

"I can barely hold onto it as it is!" I said.

"You'll get used to it." Peter said evenly. I frowned, but did as he said, and loosened my grip, coming at him again. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I said, coming at him again. Peter skillfully maneuvered his sword while I tried to parry back with all the clumsiness of a beginner. Peter didn't come right at me as if he were trying to kill me, but he sure acted like it. Whenever I screwed up, Peter would always correct me, and if I dropped my sword, Peter would wait until I was ready before he started again. I was surprised he had so much consideration for me after I had humiliated him, "Parry. Good! Block and step. No, you want to step as the blades connect to avoid a rebound swipe. Try again. Perfect!" That, and metal on metal, were the only sounds coming from us as we moved about the field. It was incredibly difficult to concentrate on my movements and listen to Peter's directions at the same time. Eventually, we got to a point where our swords connected and slid down to the hilt, making a small 'V'. Peter and I held that pose, swords quivering as we held them against each other, both of us running out of breath. He grinned at me, "You're getting better."

"So… I guess I win, huh?" I panted. Peter's grin grew wider.

"I don't think so." He said, and then flawlessly disarmed me with a twirl of the wrist, taking the sword out of my hands and having it fall to the ground, as well as having me fall on my butt. I glared up at him, but Peter kept that grin on his face, "I'm not going to let you beat me again that easily." He held out his hand and I took it with a smirk.

"I should've known." I said as he pulled me up.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked, we turned and saw Caspian coming towards us with a displeased expression on his face. "What are you doing?"

"He's teaching me how to use a sword." I said, turning to him, "Since _you_ wouldn't do it."

"You could just as easily use a bow." Caspian said sternly.

"Well, I prefer swords." I said evenly. Caspian glared at me.

"I told you," He said, "You will _not_ learn swords."

"Who are _you_ to tell _me_ what to do?" I said angrily, "I don't need you to make my decisions for me!"

"I am only doing what I think is best for you!" Caspian said.

"That's _exactly_ what Social Services said." I said angrily, "And look what happened! I have no home! No parents! And hardly any friends! If people start looking out for me _now_, I _will_ die, and _you're_ not making that prospect any better!" I shoved him aside angrily and stormed away from the two boys, heading straight into the How. I heard Caspian calling after me, but I didn't stop to look back. I just kept running. I ran through the How, passing by some of the Narnians. They looked at me as I ran through the How, sprinting into another room.

I ran into the room with the broken table. I stopped once I reached the table, putting my hands on it. I panted heavily as I felt my eyes fill up with tears. I kneeled down, resting my head against the table, scrunching up my face, trying desperately not to let the tears fall.

"I can't take it anymore." I said to the empty room, "I want to go back." My hands slid down the table as my shoulders began to shake, tears falling from my eyes, "Take me back. I want to go back!" I let out a sob, "Someone take me back! I want to go _back_!" I hit the table with my fists, and began to cry, "I wanna go back… Take me back…" I turned around, my back leaning against the table. I pulled up my knees and rested my arms on top of them, burying my face in them. "Somebody… Take me back…" Everything I had ever kept inside, everything I had ever bottled up, began pouring out of me. Every drop of anger, sadness, and longing for everything I always wanted but never had, came out in each tear. "Why me…?"

"Why you, indeed." A voice said, my head shot up and I saw Lucy standing at the doorway. I quickly scrubbed my face of my tears.

"I wasn't crying." I said, turning away from her.

"I never said you were." Lucy said, walking into the room. She sat down next to me, "Want to tell me why you're here _not_ crying?" I sniffled and kept my eyes on the floor.

"…I don't know." I said quietly, I pulled my hands into my lap, looking down at them.

"Well, there must be _something_ wrong." Lucy said, "I saw you running through the How. You looked like you were going to cry your eyes out at any moment." I sniffed again and wiped my nose on my sleeve.

"I don't know." I said again, "I guess it's just the stress or something."

"I have a feeling it's something more than that." Lucy said. I didn't look at her, rubbing my eyes again, "Max, what's wrong?"

"I don't _know_!" I said, "If I knew, I'd tell you!"

"You know." Lucy said wisely, I looked over at her, "Somewhere deep down in you, you know." I looked back at the floor.

"…All my life, I've never been treated like I wanted to be." I said, "I want to get adopted, some better kid comes along, and I'm sent back to the orphanage. I want friends, I end up fighting people and being expelled from school, again. I want a loving parent, my mom dumps me on the first doorstep she finds." I pulled my knees closer to myself, "I've never cried since then. Not once."

"And now it all comes out." Lucy said, I nodded my head.

"I guess so." I said, sniffling.

"You know," She began, "They say people who cry, are much stronger than those who try and bottle it up."

"I've heard that." I said, "I never thought that, though." I wiped my nose again, "All these years, I've kept everyone out. I've never gotten close to anyone, and I made sure no one got close to me."

"That's changed, hasn't it?" Lucy asked, "You've let people in."

"I guess I have." I said.

"You let in Caspian in, right?" She asked, "That's why you're so upset."

"I'm not sure." I said, "I just know that, since I've come here, I've started to change."

"Well, that's good." Lucy said, I shook my head.

"Change isn't always better, Lucy." I said, she nodded in agreement.

"Some change isn't." She said wisely, "But this change is good. It's making you a little more open to others."

"But I don't want to be." I said, looking at her, "I never want to be open to anyone."

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

"Because… it hurts." I said, "When I was a little kid, and I thought the family I was with adopted me, I would be so happy. I would be completely open, and I would hope they would love me. But they wouldn't. They would send me back, not wanting to take care of me anymore. When I figured that out, I knew it would hurt every time I left. So I shut myself up, making sure no one come in, or get close to me. I've always made sure of that."

"Sometimes, it does hurt to trust others, and have them betray you." Lucy said, "But it's also the greatest feeling in the world to know that someone loves you just as much as you love them." I was silent, thinking that over. Love was a heavy thing. I understood what she said, but when you've lived like I had, it's hard to love someone after knowing them for such a short time. Although, it certainly didn't feel like it. I looked over at the young girl.

"Lucy, how old are you?" I asked.

"Twelve and a half." Lucy said, "Why?"

"Because for a while there," I said, smiling at her, "You sounded a lot older than twelve." She smiled at me.

"I get that a lot." She said with a laugh. I laughed with her. She stood up from her spot and I followed her. We started to walk out when Peter and Caspian started coming into the room, followed by all the Narnians. We looked at them confusedly as they all filed in, I looked over at Peter, "What's going on?" I asked.

"Miraz's army knows where we are." Peter said grimly. Lucy and I shared a worried glance. I looked back at Caspian, who looked back at me. I looked away from him. I wasn't ready to explain myself just yet. I went to another part of the room, going to find a place to listen to everything. Once everyone was in, Peter began speaking.

"It's only a matter of time." He said, "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those _same_ men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

"We need to get ready for…" Caspian said.

"To start preparing for…" Peter began. I snorted behind my hand when they spoke at the same time. Peter sent Caspian a hard stare, and he shut his mouth, nodding for him to continue. "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us."

"But that's crazy!" Caspian said, "No one has ever taken that castle!"

"There's always a first time." Peter said evenly.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin agreed.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian insisted.

"If we dig in, we can probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan said.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter said.

Peter turned to Caspian, "Look, I appreciate what you've done here," He said, "But this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"Yes, and, if they're smart," Edmund began, "The Telmarines will just wait and starve us out."

"We could collect nuts!" A squirrel suggested eagerly.

"Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep said in sarcastic cheeriness, "Shut up." The squirrel flinched at his tone of voice, "I think you know where I stand, sire."

Peter looked over at Glenstorm, "If I get the troops in, can you handle the guards?"

Glenstorm looked over at Caspian, who looked back, begging him to say no. Glenstorm looked back at Peter, saying, "Or die trying, my liege."

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said, catching her brother's attention.

"Sorry?" Peter asked.

"Well, you're all acting like there's only two options." Lucy explained, "Dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've really been listening, Lu." Peter said.

"No, _you're_ not listening." Lucy said, "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

Peter set jaw, "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." With that, he walked out of the room. The Narnians filed out after him, dispersing. I was about to leave the room, when someone caught my arm. I looked back to see it was Caspian, I pulled my arm away.

"I have nothing to say to you." I said quickly, trying to follow the others out, but Caspian grabbed my arm again.

"Maxine, please." He said gently, "Let me speak." I moved my arm away, but I didn't face him.

"I'm listening." I said quietly.

"Maxine, I never meant to insult you." Caspian said, moving in front of me, I turned my gaze to the ground, "I just… With this war going on, I don't want to lose anyone." He put his fingers under my chin and made me look at him, "Especially not you." I frowned and moved his hand away.

"I somehow doubt that." I said.

"I don't know what you mean." Caspian said, by now, the room had emptied, and it was just me and him. I looked up at him.

"You know exactly what I mean." I said, glaring at him, "Ever since she got here, you've been giving Susan those googly-eyes that only guys can get around a pretty girl!"

"I don't get 'googly-eyes'." Caspian said.

"You were _this_ close to drooling when you looked at her during our little archery lesson." I said, holding up my thumb and forefinger to show him.

Caspian stopped on whatever he was about to say and there was silence between us before he said, "Maxine, are you jealous of Susan?"

"What?" I asked in surprise, "No! No, no, no. What do I have to be jealous of? I'm not jealous." I didn't sound very convincing, feeling my face flush. Caspian was about to say something, but someone interrupted us.

"Caspian," Edmund said, poking his head into the room, "Are you coming, or aren't you? Peter wants to talk about invading the castle." He looked over at me, "He wants to talk to you, too, Max."

"About what?" Caspian asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked, shoving him aside and following Edmund. Caspian scowled and followed Edmund as well as we went into the forge, where a round, stone table waited with a map of Miraz's castle on it. Glenstorm, Peter, Susan, and Nikabrik waited around the table for us. Once we took our places at the table, Peter directed his attention to us.

"Here's our plan so far," He said, "We'll arrive at midnight, Ed," He turned to his brother, "You'll fly in first on one of the griffins, and you'll give us the signal that it's all clear. Then, Susan," He looked over at his sister, "You, Caspian, and I will fly in when he does, and get inside." He put his finger on the map and dragged it from a point in the courtyard to a room labeled 'PC's Room'. I realized it must have been Professor Cornelius's room, "Caspian suggested going in through the window here," He pointed to where the window would be, "Because the room won't be as heavily guarded as the rest of the castle. Once we're in, Max," He looked over at me, "You will lead the troops to the forest's edge until Ed gives the signal."

"No." Caspian said instantly, "She's not going, she's staying here." I sent him a harsh look, but ignored him and looked back at Peter.

"I think I can manage that." I said, Caspian looked at me incredulously, "And when Edmund gives the signal, what do I do?"

"You lead in our troops with Glenstorm." Peter said, "Can you do that?" I nodded.

"No! Absolutely not!" Caspian said, "She is staying here and waiting for our return. She is not ready to go to battle!"

"And you would know _all_ about battles, wouldn't you?" I asked him sarcastically, "I've been fighting for years, Caspian. I think I can handle a little invasion."

"You aren't ready." Caspian insisted, "You've only just started learning archery, and your sword could do with sharpening. And how would you get there, anyway? On foot?"

"I could just ride with somebody!" I said.

"I would be willing to take you." Glenstorm said.

"Thank you, Glenstorm." I said.

"No, you cannot go." Caspian said sternly, "I completely forbid it!"

"Since when were you in charge of me?" I demanded, "You won't have to worry about my safety, because you'll be too damn busy worrying about your girlfriend!"

"Maxine, enough!" Caspian said, "I will chain you to the walls if I have to."

"Ha! You don't have the guts!" I said. Caspian huffed in exasperation and grabbed my arm, pulling me away.

"I want to speak with you,_ privately_." He said dragging me away, with me resisting him the whole time. He pulled me into a vacant part of the How and released my arm, "Maxine, listen to me."

"Why should I?" I asked, "You haven't let me do anything since I got here!"

"Please, Maxine!" Caspian said, grasping my shoulders tightly. I winced from the feel of it, and he loosened his grip, "Just listen to me." I sighed and looked at him, waiting for him to speak, "This plan of Peter's is ridiculous, and something is going to happen. When that something happens, whatever it is, I don't want to risk losing you."

"You seemed to get along just fine without me before." I said.

"Yes, but I didn't know you then!" Caspian said, "I don't love Susan."

"I never said you did." I said. Caspian held up a hand to stop me.

"Let me finish." He said gently, "Maxine, I care for you, very much more than anyone else." He carefully reached up and put his hand on my cheek, "If something were to happen to you… I would be beside myself." I looked away, feeling a little guilty for yelling at him. "If nothing else, I want to make sure you're safe. Please, don't do this." I looked back up at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes, silently begging me not to go. I sighed and reached up, taking his hand in mine.

"Okay, fine…" I said, Caspian smiled at me, "I'm… sorry for yelling at you."

"Apology accepted." Caspian said, he leaned over and kissed my cheek. I felt my cheeks begin to warm embarrassedly, "I'm going to tell the others you're staying." He released me from his arms and walked away from the room, "Oh, and I'm sorry for offending you!" He added as an afterthought as he left. I didn't respond.

I lifted my hand to my cheek, putting my hand over the spot he had kissed. It felt warm. I sighed to myself and put my hand to my forehead.

"I'm getting in too deep…"

* * *

><p><strong>I just guessed at Lucy's age. I don't know if she's twelve or not, so... yeah.<strong>


	11. Staying Behind

11

I sat in the room with the broken table, gazing up at the picture of Aslan, still trying to remember where I knew the lion from. The sound of footsteps caught my attention, and I looked over to see Lucy standing next to me.

"Are you still upset?" She asked, I shook my head.

"No, no." I said, "Not anymore. I'm just thinking."

"Oh." Lucy said in relief, "That's good."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked.

"I just thought I ought to tell you, they're leaving soon." She said, "Do you want to see them off?"

"Yeah." I pushed myself up and followed her out of the room, looking around at all the troops that were getting ready. The centaurs were armoring themselves up, as were the satyrs, fauns, dwarves, and any other magical creatures. The talking animals mostly went without, I guess they were more comfortable that way. Lucy and I came over to where Caspian and the others were getting ready. The young prince looked over at me and smiled, I half-smiled back, still unsure about getting so close to him. Peter saw us coming and grinned.

"Come to wish us luck?" He asked.

"Yeah, 'cuz you're gonna need it." I joked, Edmund, Susan, Lucy, and Caspian laughed. Peter frowned.

"Think that up on your own, did you?" He asked, I shrugged.

"As far as you know, yes." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"You're so weird." He said.

"Thanks." I said, reaching up and patting his cheek, saying in a little baby-voice, "You're a good kid." He moved my hand away with a smile. I smiled back. I moved over to Susan with a smile, "I _know_ you're going to come back."

"Oh, do you?" She asked.

"Yeah, you totally kick butt with a bow and arrow." I said, "You'll be _just_ fine." She laughed a little and put her arms around my neck in a hug. I hugged her back, it seems I was a little more comfortable with hugs, now. When she pulled away, I looked over at Edmund, who smiled at me.

"Don't get _too_ bored while we're gone." Edmund joked with a smile.

"I think I can manage." I said, patting his shoulder, "I'm sure there's someone around here willing to be my new moving target." Edmund frowned slightly, while Susan giggled behind her hand. Edmund 'hmphed' at me, and smiled. "Make it back in one piece, 'kay?"

"I'll try." He said. I moved over to Caspian, who smiled at me.

"You don't get a choice." I said, poking his chest, "You _have_ to come back, even if no one else does, you have to." Caspian smiled at me.

"I will do my best." He said.

"Promise me." I said, Caspian took the hand I was poking him with and smiled.

"I promise." He said, "But you must know that there are some promises that can't be kept."

"I know." I said, "I just like hearing that you made that promise." Caspian smiled and linked his fingers in through mine.

"What an odd girl you are, Maxine…" He murmured, looking at our joined hands. I blushed and was about to pull away when Caspian pulled me into an embrace. I felt my heartbeat quicken as my body was pressed against his, feeling his abs against my own abdomen. My face began to flush at the intimation between us in this single moment. My hands fanned out against his chest, and for a second, but_ only_ just a second, mind you! I leaned into his touch, feeling his warm, strong arms around me. "Be safe." I shivered as I felt his breath on my ear, and jumped back, my face feeling like it was on fire, and my heart pounding in my chest. I don't know why he was telling me to be safe. I wasn't the one who was about to be picked up by a griffin and head off into the night to invade a castle filled with armed guards. I nodded once, and he smiled.

I watched as the griffin's claws latched onto their shoulders and they flew off. The rest of the army had left ahead of them. I stayed in that same spot outside the How until they had flown off out of my sight. I walked back into the How, where a lot of female Narnians and their children, or the youngest of their children, at least, were still mulling about. They had decided not to go on this little invasion, I guess. I walked over to an empty spot, watching the others work on different things. I pulled up one of my knees and hugged it, not liking the sinking feeling I was getting in the pit of my stomach. I sighed to myself and put my forehead against my knee.

"You are not the only one." A deep, female voice said. I looked up and saw a female centaur with long, curly black hair next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"This feeling." She specified, "You are not the only one uncertain of our plan's success."

"Am I that easy to read, or are you just that perceptive?" I joked, putting my knee down on the floor. She gave me a small smile, "I wouldn't say I don't know if it'll work or not. I mean, we can never be sure of anything until we try."

"That is very true," She agreed, "But the thought still plagues our minds."

"No kidding." I said, "What do you think will happen to them out there, Miss… um…"

"Tristae." She introduced, "There is no need to tell me your name. I already know it."

"Oh." I said.

She turned her attention to a sword resting next to a blade sharpener, "I do not believe tonight will end well, but I pray to the stars it will." I looked over at her.

"Why do you think it's such a strong feeling?" I asked, "I mean, other people have to be feeling it, too."

"Yes, we are all worried." Tristae said, "But not all have ones that they love participating in battle."

I gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Your prince is partaking in the invasion, is he not?" She asked me, I felt my face flush at the mention of Caspian.

"What, you think me and-and Caspian—?" I stuttered, "No! No, no, no. No. We— we're just friends! We're not like that."

Tristae smiled a little, "Forgive me. I must have misinterpreted." She bowed her head, "I saw you both as I saw myself and my husband."

"No. I-I don't love Caspian." I said, turning my face to my front, "I don't. I _definitely_ don't." I think.

"If that is what you believe," Tristae said with a knowing smile, "Then who am I to doubt you?"

"Okay…" I said, looking away awkwardly, "I'm just… gonna…" I got up from my seat, "Go somewhere else." She nodded once, still sharpening the sword. I left the room and went back into the room with the broken table. I sat down against it, looking back up at the picture of Aslan. Why was I so drawn to it? Where had I seen him before? It was hard to compare it to any pictures of lions from the zoo, or in the jungle that I had seen in magazines or on posters. He looked so much wiser and smarter than they ever did. I sighed to myself, looking at the lion. Where the _hell_ did I know him from? This is gonna drive me crazy! I closed my eyes and tried to think of every lion I had ever seen, heard about, or read about, trying to link him to it.

As I was thinking, I ended up falling asleep, heading into my dreams.

* * *

><p><em>It was pitch dark, and I couldn't hear anything but my own breathing, and see my own body. <em>

_Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I turned around to see Caspian running from something. In the darkness, I couldn't make out its shape. He ran as if his life depended on it, and chances are, it did._

_I saw him trip, and the monster reared up, ready to pounce on him. My heart began to beat furiously in my chest._

_"Don't let it happen," My heart begged, "Don't let him die." So I did the first thing that came to me, I ran towards the monster and jumped in front of Caspian, holding my arms out, protecting him. A bright light came from me, and the monster ran away. I turned back to Caspian, who looked at me in awe._

_I saw that he was trembling, and I knelt down, taking him in my arms. I felt my heart begin to calm as I held him to me. Caspian was safe now, there was nothing to be afraid of._

_There was nothing to be afraid of…_

* * *

><p>I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder, and I looked to see it was Lucy.<p>

"Wha's goin' on?" I slurred tiredly, rubbing my eyes.

"They're back!" Lucy said excitedly, I looked at her with wide eyes. I quickly stood up, stumbling from the sudden jerking of my brain being near the floor to now being above it, making me a little dizzy. I quickly shook it off and followed Lucy outside of the How where everyone was coming. The first thing I noticed was that half the troops they had gone out with were missing. Everyone looked worn out and beaten down and I saw plenty of wounded being carried on the backs of centaurs. The excited and hopeful smile that had been on my face disappeared.

The attack on Miraz's castle had failed.

"What happened?" Lucy asked sadly, looking around at all their troops. I noticed that Professor Cornelius had come back with them, but it didn't make things any better.

"Ask _him_." Peter spat out, glaring at Caspian.

"Me?" Caspian asked, looking at him with a glare of his own, "You could have called it off, there was still time."

"There wasn't, thanks to you." Peter said, the two boys stopped and stood, still glaring at each other, "If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

"And if you stayed here, like I suggested, they _definitely_ would be!" Caspian said.

"_You_ called _us_, remember?" Peter asked him.

"My first mistake." Caspian growled lowly.

"No," Peter said with a bitter laugh, "Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Okay, _that_ was a low blow. He turned around and kept walking back to the How.

"_HEY!_!" Caspian shouted angrily, making him stop. I jumped at his tone, never hearing him shout like that before, "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You _invaded_ Narnia." Peter said, "You have _no more right to be here than Miraz does_!" Caspian shoved past him angrily, coming towards the How, "You, him, your father!" At the mention of his father, Caspian stopped, "Narnia's better off without the lot of you!" Caspian let out an angry cry and drew his sword. Peter drew his and they pointed them at each other.

Seeing that this was about to really ugly, really fast, I shouted out, "Caspian!" At the same time Edmund shouted, "Stop it!" The two boys stopped, Caspian looking over at me and Peter looking over at his brother. My gaze traveled behind the two as I saw Glenstorm lowering something down onto the ground. My eyes widened when I saw it was Trumpkin. Lucy quickly dashed over to his side, pulling out her cordial and opening it. I looked at Caspian and Peter, who both had put their swords down. Caspian looked at me, his eyes meeting mine, obviously looking for something in my face. Whatever he was looking for, he didn't find it, and he walked back into the How, putting his sword back in his sheath. As he passed by me, I reached out my hand for his shoulder, but he shrugged me off.

"Leave me alone." He muttered, walking inside. I stood there, dumbfounded at him. Caspian had yet to turn down talking to me, and he most certainly had yet to say he wanted me to leave him alone. I pulled my hand back and looked down at the ground sadly. It must have been a horrible loss for him to act like that. I heard a shaky breath to my side, and I looked to see Tristae standing a few feet away from me. She was crying. She looked to Glenstorm, as did I, and saw his solemn expression. She let out a quiet sob, and I realized what had happened.

Her husband didn't make it back from the battle.

I looked over at where Trumpkin was and saw Lucy put a drop from her cordial in his mouth. After a moment, he gasped, his eyes opening and looking around at everyone.

"What are you all standing around for?" He asked them, "Telmarines'll be here soon enough." Lucy let out a relieved laugh and corked her cordial, but before she got up, Trumpkin said, "Thank you… My dear little friend." She smiled at him and stood, offering a hand to pull him up and he took it. I looked over at the Professor, who finally took notice of me, and I ran over to him. I put my arms around his neck in a hug and he hugged my waist.

"Hello, Maxine." He said, smiling at me. I pulled back and looked at his face. It looked dirty, even around his glasses, and the rest of him looked a bit more emaciated than I remember him being.

"Hi, Professor," I greeted back, surprised to hear my own voice cracking, "What happened to you?"

"Miraz wasn't exactly… pleased when he found out I had been teaching Caspian about old Narnia." He said with a bitter smile, "He threw me in the dungeon."

"God, that's awful!" I said, I pulled away, "Why don't you come in, and- and I'll see if I can get something to eat for you."

"Oh, no, I'm fine, Maxine." He said, waving his hands, "I am not the one in need of your comfort right now." I stared at him, studying his expression. I knew he was talking about Caspian. I nodded once and ran off into the How to try and find him.

Once I had got to the main room, I started to think. If I was Caspian, and I got upset, where would I go?

Somehow, I knew the answer right away. The hallway full of drawings of the Kings and Queens of Old, the same one that lead to the room with the broken table. I started walking towards there, and I saw Caspian gazing at one of the pictures on the wall. I was about to talk to him when another voice beat me to it.

"You're so glad of that magic horn now, boy?" Nikabrik asked, getting his attention, "The Kings and Queens have failed us. Your army's half-dead, and those who aren't will be soon enough."

"What do you want?" Caspian asked spitefully, "Congratulations?"

"You want your uncle's blood," Nikabrik began, "So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you." I looked at the dwarf confusedly, what's with this 'we' stuff? Who was he talking about? The other Narnians?

He started walking away into the room with the broken table, and Caspian, looking around and not seeing anyone (Even though I was five feet away from him) followed him. I looked at the two suspiciously, quietly following them and doing my best to stay hidden as I did. Just what were they up to? When they entered the room, I stayed at the doorway, still able to hear every word that was being said between the two of them.

"You tried _one_ ancient power," Nikabrik said as they came up to the place in front of Aslan's picture, "It failed. But there is a power greater still, one that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years." Chills went down my spine as I heard a low growling noise echo through the room. Caspian drew his sword and looked around for the source of the growling.

"Who's there?" He demanded. Out of the darkest parts of the room came two figures, they both wore dark cloaks over their bodies.

"…I am hunger…" The growling voice said. I saw his snout poking out from his cloak, and a beak poking out from the other as they came closer to the prince, "…I am thirst… I can fast a hundred years… And not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice… And not freeze… I can drink a river of blood, and not burst. Show… Me… _Your enemies!_!" I let out a gasp when I saw the werewolf pull off his hood.

"What you hate, so will we." The other figure, who pulled down her hood to reveal that she was a hag, said in a raspy voice, "No one hates better than us." Caspian looked between the two unsurely, lowering his sword slightly.

"And you can… _Guarantee_ Miraz's death?" He asked them.

"And more." The hag said, bowing to him. I felt my stomach sink at her words. Just what did that mean, exactly? This sounded an awful lot like one of those deals with the devil you hear about from crazy people who say they made a deal with Satan. I saw Caspian put his sword away, and I tried to open my mouth to tell him not to, that these were bad people (And I know about bad people) but my voice wouldn't work. It was like, the second those two had come in, my voice had disappeared from my throat. Caspian looked back at Nikabrik, who grinned evilly at him, then nodded towards the hag. "Let the circle be drawn!" The werewolf put his claw to the stone floor and began dragging it around Caspian, making a circle while the bird woman began to chant in a language I didn't understand. I ducked behind the wall, my breath coming fast as I heard her chanting.

It sounded so… evil. And wrong. Like it was some horrifying chant that would bring back the dead and make zombies rise from the grave. Or worse. I poked my head back around when I heard the hag begin to shout out more words and saw her stab a staff into the stone floor. I watched as ice began to form from it, travelling up the walls of the room, making a huge, icy canvas over Aslan's picture. Soon, a figure appeared in the ice. It looked blurry, like a camera that was out of focus. As the figure came closer, I began to make it out. It was a woman, with long, light hair, dark eyes, and a white dress. She might have been considered beautiful, if it weren't for the fact that she oozed evil and horror. I instantly knew who she was.

The White Witch.


	12. Unable to Love

12

I ran from the room, not caring if anyone in there heard my footsteps as I moved. I ran through the How, almost tripping as I went around the corner. I was powered by adrenaline and an emotion that coiled around my throat, making me want to scream for Caspian. I didn't want him to be in danger, I wanted him to be safe. I felt like smacking myself for not getting help the first second I heard that horrible voice. Lucy heard me coming and looked over at me as I ran up to where she and her siblings were speaking to Trumpkin.

"Max, are you alright?" She asked once I got close to her. I rested my hands on my knees and gasped for air.

"Caspian's being an idiot!" I said, "Nikabrik— He's a liar! The entire time!" Trumpkin looked at me confusedly.

"What are you talking about?" Edmund asked.

"T— the White Witch!" I gasped, "She's here!" The four siblings exchanged worried looks then looked back at me.

"Where?" Peter asked urgently.

"Stone table!" I gasped, pointing behind me. They ran to the room, I was about to follow them when Peter stopped me.

"Get a sword!" He told me, "You're going to need to protect yourself." I nodded and ran over to where my sword was, yanking it out of its sheath and following the Pevensies inside the room.

"Stop!" Peter yelled, running into the room. The werewolf growled and jumped over the table at Edmund and Peter, who swiped their swords at him. Trumpkin ran at Nikabrik and he pulled out his sword. I ran at the hag, slicing at her. She was quicker than I hoped she'd be, because she moved out of the way. She knocked the sword out of my hand and it clanged against the stone table. She swung her clawed hand at me, and I ducked. I kicked her stomach, making her stumble back.

I heard Lucy cry out, and my attention diverted to her for a single second, and the hag took advantage of it. I barely had time to defend myself as she knocked me to the floor, my head hitting the ground hard. She tried to jump on top of me and I used my legs to throw her off, making her hit the corner of the stone table and fall to the ground. I heard a dog yelping, and saw the werewolf lying on the ground at Edmund's feet. I looked over at where Lucy was, and saw Trumpkin stabbing Nikabrik in the back, killing him. I looked back at Caspian, who seemed to be in some kind of trance as he came closer to the White Witch with his hand, which I just now realized had been cut, outstretched towards her. Peter ran up and pushed Caspian out of the circle, holding his sword out towards the witch.

"Get away from him!" Peter shouted. The witch pulled back for a second, looking at Peter, but then stuck her arm out again.

"Peter, dear," She said sweetly, "I've missed you." Peter stood his ground, not moving, "Come, just one drop." She stuck her arm out a bit more, and Peter seemed to go under the same trance that Caspian had, lowering his sword slightly, "You _know_ you can't do this alone." I looked between Peter and the witch incredulously.

"Peter!" I cried, not believing he was actually giving into this. Just as Peter lowered his sword down, another sword pierced through the ice, going right through the White Witch. The ice began to crack, and she threw her head back in a silent scream. The ice shattered, and I put my arm up defensively in surprise. Once she had disappeared, we looked to see Edmund standing behind where the witch had been with his sword raised. Edmund looked at his brother disapprovingly.

"I know." He said, "You had it sorted." He sheathed his sword and walked away. Caspian stood up and looked over at me. I looked back, not saying anything. I looked at his hand, and the wound on his shoulder.

"Stay here." I told him, "I'm going to get some bandages." Caspian nodded solemnly and I left the room. I looked around, and saw Tristae bandaging up one of the wounded soldiers. I went over to her, "Hey." She looked up at me, "Do you have any spare bandages I could use?" She nodded silently and reached over, picking up some gauze, a bowl of water, and a washcloth. I took them in my hands, "Thanks. And… I'm sorry." She looked at me, her face blank and emotionless, "About your husband." She nodded once.

"He was a warrior." She said, "Such was his fate."

"…It's a pretty sucky fate." I said quietly, walking back to Caspian, not seeing how a tear fell from the centaur's eyes, but she quickly wiped it away, going back to the soldier she was tending to. I walked back into the room with the broken table. I saw Caspian leaning against the stone table and I walked over to him, sitting down. I held out my hand, "Let me see it." He gave me his injured hand with no protest, and I dipped the washcloth in the bowl of water. I wrung it out before gently wiping it over Caspian's wound, cleaning it. We sat there in silence, neither of us speaking, until I broke it, "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't." Caspian said.

"Well, _obviously_!" I said, pausing in my cleaning. Caspian glared at me and pulled his hand away.

"I thought I was helping our cause!" He said, I shook my head.

"No, you weren't." I said, "Caspian, I heard everything you said to Nikabrik. It sounded like you were trying to help yourself!"

"You followed me?" Caspian demanded.

"No, I didn't follow you." I said, "Cornelius told me to go comfort you, so I took a lucky guess at where you were. Nikabrik talked to you before I had a chance to say anything."

"So you _weren't_ coming to help me?" Caspian asked, I sighed in aggravation.

"I _was_!" I said.

"Because Professor Cornelius told you to!" Caspian said.

"Because I _wanted_ to!" I shot back. Caspian stopped abruptly on whatever he was about to say. He studied my expression for a moment, and looked at my hand when I held it out, "Hand." Caspian complied and gave me his hand again, letting me wipe off the last of the blood on it before reaching for the gauze and wrapping it around his hand, "That's what friends are supposed to do, Caspian. They're supposed to help each other out. They look after each other. And they're supposed to keep each other from doing stupid things like what you almost did." I might have wrapped it a bit too tightly when I said that. I carefully loosened it so it wouldn't hurt him.

"…You're right." Caspian said after a moment, "It _was_ stupid. I'm sorry."

"You should be." I said, carefully tearing the gauze and tying a little knot to make sure it stayed on his hand.

"I was just…" I looked up at him, "I was so _angry_." I studied his expression, his eyes swimming in hatred.

"Why do you suddenly want to kill your uncle so much?" I asked him, "I thought you just wanted to stop him."

"I did." Caspian said, "And then I found out he was the one who killed my father." My eyes widened.

"Oh…" I murmured, my hand resting on the gauze. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't really feel any empathy in this situation, mostly because I never had a dad to begin with. Even if I did say something, I don't think it would make Caspian feel any better. So, instead, I said, "Take off your shirt."

Caspian looked at me with wide eyes, "_Excuse me?_"

"You heard me." I said, "And before you start shoving your head down the gutter, listen to me. There's a wound on your shoulder, and unless you want that shirt to be ripped beyond repair, you need to take it off so I can make sure it's tended to properly."

"Oh." Caspian said, looking at his shoulder, "Is it really necessary?"

"Don't be such a big, self-conscious baby." I said, "Seeing a guy without a shirt isn't that big of a deal. Take it off." Caspian did as I told him and pulled the shirt over his head. When it was off, I couldn't move. I only stared at him, I felt my face flushing, but I couldn't help it! Caspian was drop-dead gorgeous! My eyes traveled down from his neck to his collarbone, to his well-toned chest, to his set of washboard abs. My eyes traced over them all the way down to the 'v' of his pelvic bone, where a line of curly black hair disappeared suggestively underneath his trousers. I looked back up at Caspian, and saw him smirking at me. I felt my face flush even more, "Not one word."

"I thought you said it wasn't a big deal." Caspian said smugly.

"Don't get so full of yourself." I said, going over to his shoulder and gently cleaning it like I had with the wound on his hand, "It's not like you're the first shirtless hot guy I've seen."

"I don't care if I was the first one," Caspian said, "So long as I get to be the last." I looked at him with wide eyes, my face flushing even more. I turned my attention back to his shoulder, cleaning it.

"Don't say stuff like that…" I muttered.

"Why not?" Caspian asked.

"Because…" I looked away from him, "It's embarrassing."

Caspian let out a short laugh, "You are the woman who has enough fierceness in her to take down the High King, and yet you are embarrassed by a few words?"

"Shut up!" I said, looking up at him, "It _is_ embarrassing!" Caspian reached over and put his hand on my neck. I looked up at him and he smiled at me, leaning closer.

"You are such an odd girl, Maxine…" He whispered as he brought his face closer to mine, "But that's what makes you so interesting." My heart pounded furiously as he came closer and closer to me. Was he really doing it? Was he really going to kiss me? Every part of me became super-sensitive to everything that was going on. I could feel every breath he took as he fanned out against my mouth. I could barely feel my own breath. I thought I heard his heart pounding, but that could have just been mine. He moved slowly, as if giving me a chance to turn away, but I didn't. I didn't want to turn away, I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to see if his lips would touch mine. I wanted to know how it would feel. He carefully moved his hand up my neck, threading his fingers gently through my hair, and put his lips against mine.

My eyes fluttered shut, putting my hands against his chest, feeling the muscles of his pecks. Caspian's other hand went to my waist and pulled me closer to him, making it so I would be in his lap. My hands slid up from his chest around his neck, moving my lips against his. You know how in all those cheesy romance novels, they talk about how, with the first kiss, they see fireworks behind their eyes, and the world just seems so right? Well, I think that's what happened to me. I had never felt so… at home, before. Caspian's lips sent chills down my spine in excitement. I moved my hands up to tangle themselves into his dark locks. Every man I've ever been with, every guy I've ever kissed… They had nothing on Caspian. This was the greatest kiss of my life. It got even better when his tongue slid past my lips, and began to mingle with mine. Caspian was never forceful during the whole thing. He was tender, and sweet, curiously explorative without being invasive. My heart was racing, and I pulled myself a little closer to him, putting my chest against his. It was unbelievable, I was pretty much living out every little girl's favorite fantasy: to kiss a handsome prince, and fall in love.

Wait…

Fall in love?

Caspian pulled away for air, and I looked into his deep, brown eyes, catching my breath. His hand left my hair and went up against my cheek. He smiled at me sweetly.

"Maxine…" He whispered, "I… I think I love you."

Holy shit.

My eyes widened and I jumped back. Caspian looked at me confusedly. I panted, putting my hand over my racing heart as I looked at the ground. This… wasn't supposed to happen. I never get attached, that's my rule! I _never_ get attached to _anyone_! This wasn't supposed to happen, because I wasn't supposed to let it happen. Every time someone told me they loved me, it was always a bad sign. A really, really, _really_ bad sign. I looked back up at him, and he looked back at me. I shook my head, standing up.

"No…" I said, backing away from him.

"Maxine?" Caspian looked at me concernedly. He stood up and reached out to me, and I backed away from his hand. He pulled his hand back as he saw me moving away from it, "Maxine, what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head again, "No, I… No." I kept shaking my head. Caspian stood still as I backed away from him, "I'm sorry, Caspian." I did the only thing I could think of doing at the moment.

I ran away.

"Maxine!" Caspian shouted after me, I didn't look back. I _couldn't_ look back. I couldn't bear to see his face. I couldn't bear to hear his voice. I ran out of the room and out of the How. I ran as fast as I could through the grass into the woods surrounding the How. I ran towards a tree and leaned against it, putting my hands on it. I gasped for air as I put my back against the tree and slid down it. I closed my eyes and put my head against the bark of the tree. I pulled up my knees and rested my arms on top of them. I opened my eyes and looked up at the tree branches, seeing the leaves sway with the wind, and the sunlight poking through the space between them. I bit my lip and closed my eyes again.

I wasn't doing this. I wasn't going to get attached to him. I wasn't going to love him.

* * *

><p>Three days…<p>

That's how long I've gone without speaking to Caspian.

I've been avoiding him every single way possible.

When he comes into the same room as me, I leave, no matter what I'm doing. If we're about to pass on the same path, I take another path around him. When he tries to talk to me, I make an excuse and walk away. So far, it had been working. But I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.

Every time my heart beats, it hurts. Every time I blink, I think that I might cry. I haven't felt like this in a _long_ time. The last time I felt like this was when I was seven, and I had been kicked out of a house that had a really nice pair of parents that treated me like a little princess. I looked around on the outside of the How's walls, looking out at all the trees in the forest. I heard someone coming and, fearing it was Caspian, ducked into a corner near the door. I let out a breath of relief when I saw it was Lucy. She looked at me oddly and I stood up.

"You scared me half to death, Lucy." I said, going back to my spot and sitting down.

"Sorry." Lucy said, "Trufflehunter said I could find you here. He said you've been spending an awful lot of time up here lately."

"Yeah, well…" I shrugged, "I like it up here." Lucy came over and sat next to me.

"You haven't been inside the How a lot." Lucy said, "Peter said he misses training you." I let out a small laugh.

"I think he'll live." I said. We were both silent for a moment, then Lucy looked over at me.

"You know, Caspian's been really upset lately." She said, I pretended to brush it off.

"I'm sure he's fine." I said, "He's just brooding because the invasion failed."

"Or because you've barely spoken to him in the past three days." Lucy said, I looked away from her, saying nothing. She sighed, "He came and talked to us, Max. He thinks he might have hurt your feelings."

"What feelings are there to hurt?" I asked jokingly.

"Max!" Lucy admonished, as if she were speaking to a child that just pulled their sister's hair for no reason.

"Oh, fine!" I said, "I haven't talked to him because he said he loves me!" I leaned back against the wall, "Happy now?" Lucy looked at me, quirking her head to the side in confusion.

"But I thought it was a good thing to have someone love you?" She asked, "Don't you remember what we talked about?"

"Yeah, I remember." I grumbled, "But… He was lying."

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked.

"Because, that's just how it is." I said, "They say they love you, but they don't. You'll understand when you're older."

"I was." Lucy said, I looked at her in confusion, "Did you know that, 1300 years ago, I was married?" I shook my head, "I was much older then, of course, and he was very kind. He was a true gentleman. When we came back home, do you know what I realized?"

"What?" I asked.

"That men were different back home." She said, "That their ways had changed from Narnia's. I was upset about it at first, but I knew I wouldn't have to deal with it for a long time. Caspian's different from men like that. He is a gentleman, and he loves you very much." I put my hands over my ears.

"No! I don't want to hear that!" I said quickly, "I don't want to hear it!" Lucy reached up and pulled my hands down, she had a strong grip for a ten year old!

"Max, just what is your problem?" She demanded, she stopped, looking at my face, studying my expression. Then her face relaxed in a sort of realization, "…You're afraid."

"What?" I said, frowning, "No, I'm not. Maxine Marina Farsend isn't afraid of anything!"

"You're afraid you'll get hurt." Lucy said, I looked away, hugging my knees, "That's why you won't talk to Caspian. You're afraid he'll break your heart. That's why you've shut yourself up all these years, isn't it? You're afraid of getting hurt by the people you love."

"I don't love _anyone_!" I snapped, "I never have, and I never will!" Lucy looked at me with wide eyes as I buried my face into my arms, "It's impossible… I can't love."

"That's silly." Lucy said, "Everyone can love."

"Yeah, well I'm not everyone." I said, "You haven't lived life like I have, Lucy. You don't know about everything that's happened to me."

"I know enough." Lucy said, "You haven't lived a very happy life, and it's completely impossible for someone to live a perfect life where everything that happens to them is good. A lot of people live lives where a lot of bad things happen to them, and I think you're one of those people. It can hurt to open yourself up after you've been shut up for so long, but once that hurt is gone, you'll be happy."

"And when will that hurt be gone, Lucy?" I asked her, "Tell me, since you seem to know _so_ much about the subject." She scowled at my tone and stood up.

"It'll be gone when you tell Caspian how you feel about him." She said sternly, "But I guess that won't be for a while, since you've shut everyone out again." I looked away from her, and she sighed in aggravation, turning to leave, when Edmund suddenly came through the doorway, "Edmund!"

"You'd better come see this." He said, Lucy and I exchanged worried glances. Something bad had happened. We followed him to another part of the How and looked outside, seeing hundreds of Telmarine soldiers approaching the How, all of them armed and ready, along with a few catapults. I looked at the soldiers worriedly, knowing it wouldn't be very easy to beat them when they outnumbered us by, about five to one. I took in a shuddering breath at the sight of them all. Caspian looked over at me, and I happened to look back at him. My heart just about shattered when I saw his face. It was etched in concern for my safety, and his eyes were filled with sadness and confusion because I hadn't said anything to him in three days and I never told him why. But his face also held pain, because I had hurt him.

I had hurt Prince Caspian.

And it killed me.

* * *

><p>"Cakes and kettledrums," Trumpkin said, looking at Peter after he had just explained his plan to us, "<em>That's<em> your next big plan?" He pointed at Lucy, "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest _alone?_!"

"It's our only chance." Peter said.

"And she won't be alone." Susan said. Trumpkin walked over to Lucy.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" He asked sadly.

"Nikabrik was my friend, too." Trufflehunter said, "But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't, and neither have I." The sound of metal was heard, and I looked to see Reepicheep had pulled out his sword.

"For Aslan." He said, putting the hand that held the sword over his heart.

"For Aslan." A bear said.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin said determinedly, looking at Lucy.

"No, we need you here." Lucy said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We have to hold them off until Susan and Lucy get back." Peter said. I looked at him incredulously.

"And just how are we going to do that?" I asked, getting his attention, "Thanks to your last plan, our army was cut in half. By the time they come back, we'll all be dead."

"If I may," Caspian cut in before Peter could retort, "Miraz may be a tyrant, and a murderer, but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one, in particular, that may buy us some time."

"Which one?" Peter asked, Caspian then began to explain an old tradition where, if challenged to a one-on-one fight, the armies are left to watch. The winner of the fight will win total surrender from their enemy's army. That way, no one has to die, and if Peter wins, we have a good chance of winning this war. Of course, Edmund pointed out that the Telmarines might change their minds and attack us, so we needed a back-up plan.

"So…" Peter said, leaning over the table, "What can we do to help our victory in this war? Should it come to that." I thought for a second, I looked out the hall, seeing the pillars of stone that held up the ceiling in this underground fortress. The ceiling actually wasn't that far away from the ground itself…

"I have an idea." I said, getting everyone's attention.

* * *

><p>I carefully put the sheet of blank paper on top to the completely flat, headless arrow sticks. "Okay, here's the Telmarine army," I put a small gray rock on one side of the elevated paper, "And here's us." I put two white rocks on the opposite side, "The Telmarines go back on their word, and they start attacking the How." I put the gray rock on top of the paper, demonstrating how the Telmarines might attack us, "They come at us head on, but <em>we<em> don't move." I held up one of the white rocks and put it back on the other side of the paper, "And as the Telmarines come charging in," I moved the rock along the paper, "Half of our army," I picked up the other white rock, "Stays underground and attacks the pillars underneath the ground they're running on." I shot the rock through the arrow sticks, and they clattered onto the table, "The ground collapses into itself, thus leaving the Telmarines temporarily incapable of attacking us. Archers can take out the soldiers already in the hole, and the rest of us can get right into the fight, going around the hole we made. It's a double whammy, and it'll be pretty hard to recover from it." I put the two white rocks on top of the gray one, "And that gives us a _huge_ advantage."

Peter looked at me with a sort of amazed smile, "Max, that's brilliant!" I smiled back at him, "You're a genius!" He turned to Glenstorm, "Round up any troops we can put underground and tell them the plan." The centaur nodded and left the room, Peter turned to Caspian, "Caspian, can you lead the underground attack?"

"Absolutely." Caspian said, nodding.

"Perfect." Peter said, he looked back at the rocks on the table, "We have our back-up."


	13. The Battle Begins

13

**Other POV**

Caspian carefully adjusted the stirrup so it would better fit Susan's leg, "Destrier has always served me well." He said, looking up at the two girls, "You are in good hands."

"Or hooves." Lucy said with a smile, Caspian smiled back, then looked to Susan.

"Good luck." He said quietly.

"Thanks." Susan replied, not looking at him. Caspian was silent for a moment, then he reached down onto his belt and pulled out Susan's horn.

"Look," He held it up to her, "Maybe it is time you had this back." Susan looked at the horn, and shook her head.

"Why don't you hang onto it?" She said, "I don't really think I'll need it."

"Caspian?" Lucy's voice said, he looked over at her, "About Max… She's not used to having people be nice to her. She's had a really rough time." Caspian listened as she kept going, "She's afraid that the people she loves will hurt her, because that's what's happened to her all her life. You need to show her that she's wrong." Caspian nodded.

"I will do what I can." He said, Lucy nodded and the two sisters took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

I strapped on the chainmail onto my body, sighing to myself, "Why do I get the feeling this won't work?" I muttered to myself.

"Because the Telmarines are lower than the scum of the earth?" Reepicheep asked, hopping up on a rock near my face so we could see eye-to-eye. I smiled a little at him.

"I wasn't really talking about that, but okay." I said.

"Oh, then what were you talking about?" Reepicheep asked.

"The armor." I said, tapping the chainmail on my body, "I remember reading somewhere how, if it was leather armor versus chainmail, leather wins."

"You suggest we make armor out of leather?" Reepicheep asked, I shook my head.

"No, because I know that might involve killing some Narnians if we were to do it right now." I said, I picked up my sword and attached it to my waist, "And I'm against animal cruelty, anyway. I don't wear leather." I tightened the belt my sword was on and looked back to the mouse, "But… I think I'm doubting my plan a little bit."

"Why do you think that?" Reepicheep asked, "Your plan is brilliant! Since it comes from a brilliant mind." I smiled at him for the compliment.

"I don't know." I looked over to the entrance of the How. "The Telmarines might recover quicker than I think, and they still have those catapults. All in all, we don't stand a very good chance."

"Oh, come now, Maxine!" Reepicheep said, I looked over at him, "Where's that hopefulness from before? Do you doubt yourself?" Recently? Yeah.

"I guess…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you doubt the High King's ability to fight?" Reepicheep asked, I shook my head.

"No, Peter's perfectly capable of taking care of himself." I said with a smile, the smile fell when I saw Caspian coming back into the How. "I gotta go." I turned and ran away, heading outside where Glenstorm and the bear from before sat in waiting for Peter. I glared at Miraz as he sat on a chair a little ways away from a small arena in front of the How. He glared back at me. I couldn't wait to see Peter kick his butt. Miraz motioned to one of his guards and whispered something in his ear. I recognized him as the general from before. He nodded once Miraz was finished speaking and stood up straight.

The sound of cheers came from behind me, and I turned around, seeing Peter and Edmund walking out of the How. The Narnians all cheered for them as they came up to the arena. Peter glanced at me and I nodded at him. He and Edmund came up to the arena and Peter pulled out his sword. Miraz stood up from his chair and took his own sword and an ugly helmet from one of the men and put it on. He and Peter stepped into the arena, circling each other.

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz said.

"Feel free." Peter said.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz asked.

"Just. One." Peter said, pulling down the face cover for his helmet. Peter charged at Miraz, their swords and shields clashing against each other, and so began the battle. The advantage passed back forth between the two of them so quickly, I occasionally got lost. Their blades were clashing at speeds I never managed on my own. The sunlight shining down on the armor would sometimes make a glare, and shine in my eyes. This happened when Miraz raised his shield and knocked Peter's helmet off his head. In return, Peter slashed at his leg where the armor didn't cover. When they charged at each other, Miraz aimed for Peter's legs, so he jumped over the blade and rolled onto the ground. He quickly got up and they went at each other again. At one point, Miraz put so much force into one of his blows and knocked Peter to the ground. He stomped down on his shield, and Peter cried out in pain. Edmund and I grimaced at his voice. He reached his sword up and sliced at Miraz while he was on his back, and Miraz brought up his shield to block it. Miraz kept attacking Peter again and again, and Peter rolled on the ground away from him each time he brought his sword down. Eventually, Peter reached up and hit Miraz, making him stumble and fall over beside Peter. He quickly stood up, as did Miraz, and Peter looked away when he heard a horse whinnying, and saw Caspian and Susan riding towards him on a horse. Miraz noticed it.

"Does his highness need respite?" Miraz asked nastily.

"Five minutes?" Peter requested.

"Three!" Miraz spat, the two leaders walked (Closer to limped) over to their sides. Edmund went over to his brother and helped him walk over. Susan and Caspian ran over to him, when Caspian's eyes met mine, I looked away, focusing more on the ground in front of me than the prince beside me.

"Lucy?" Peter asked worriedly, seeing that Susan was alone.

"She got through." Susan said, "With a little help." She nodded at Caspian when she said this.

Peter looked over at Caspian, "Thanks."

"Well, you were busy." Caspian said. Peter looked at Susan, nodding to the top of the How where all the archers were stationed.

"You better get up there," He said, "Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word. Susan nodded and hugged him. She pulled away when Peter gasped in pain.

"Sorry…" She apologized quickly.

"It's alright." Peter said.

"Be careful." Susan said, Peter nodded silently.

"Keep smiling." Edmund muttered, looking at the crowd of Narnians behind us. Peter looked at them and lifted his sword up in a victory pose, and the Narnians cheered. Susan ran inside the How, and I looked over at where Peter sat down. When Caspian moved his shield away from his arm, Peter groaned in pain.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter said to Edmund. Edmund came over to his injured shoulder and tried to push it back into place, and Peter hissed in pain.

"Oh, stop that." I said, moving him aside, "You're gonna make his arm worse." I moved my hands around his armored shoulder, making sure I got all the right points before I would re-locate his shoulder.

"What do you think happens back home… if you die here?" Peter asked Edmund. Edmund and I looked over at him in surprise. Peter kept speaking to Edmund, "You know, you've always been there for me, and I never really— _Augh_!" I smirked when I popped his shoulder back into place.

"Don't talk like that." I said, patting his previously injured shoulder, "You want to have an emotional moment with your brother, save it for later." Peter smiled a little at me and nodded, getting back up. He and Miraz instantly went back to fighting. I didn't notice because Caspian came up next to me.

"I need to talk to you." He said quietly, so neither Edmund nor Glenstorm would hear us.

"Now's not exactly the best time." I said, looking away. Caspian lightly gripped my arm.

"It might be the only time we get." He said, "Now listen to me," He put his fingers under my chin and moved my head so I would face him, "Lucy explained to me what's happened, and…"

"_She told you?_!" I whispered harshly, moving his hand away. Edmund glanced at us when I spoke, but quickly turned his attention back to the fight.

"Please, Maxine," Caspian said, "She told me you were afraid, and I think I know why." I looked away from him, "You have been with men who treated you in ways they shouldn't have, and that has changed you. You have never truly experienced love, or anything else that I feel for you."

"You don't love me." I muttered.

"Yes, I do." Caspian said, "I love you because you are strong, and witty, and beautiful."

"Stop saying that!" I hissed.

"Why?" Caspian asked.

"Because… You're lying!" I said, "Guys always lie, that's just how it is." Caspian looked at me in confusion, "That's how it's always been. You act like you're not like them, but you _are_. All men just get with a woman to get in her pants, you're no exception." I yanked my arm away, trying to focus on Peter's fight.

"Maxine," Caspian began gently, "I would be lying if I said I didn't have thoughts like that."

"Mm-hmm." I muttered, looking away.

"But I don't care about that." Caspian said, "All I care about is you. All I want is for you to be happy with me." I looked at him in surprise, was he serious? He looked like he was being sincere, but… It was hard to believe, "I'm not asking for you to love me. If you don't love me, then you don't, and I will understand that. I just want you to understand that I love you, and accept it." I looked up at him, seeing that he was being honest and sincere. He was silently begging for me to understand, and I could see it all over his face.

"Caspian…" I began, "I—" I stopped when I heard Miraz cry out in pain.

"Respite!" He shouted as he fell to his knees, "Respite!" Peter held up his hand, but didn't bring it down on the tyrant's head.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund shouted. Peter looked up at Edmund, then down at Miraz. He put his fist down and began to walk away from Miraz. When his back was turned, Miraz grabbed his sword and ran at Peter, "Look out!" Peter avoided the blade and skillfully took it out of his hands and spun around, stabbing Miraz under his arm. He fell down to his knees before Peter while he still held the sword, ready to kill him. His hand, however, didn't move.

"What's the matter, boy?" Miraz asked him, "Too cowardly to take a life?"

Peter lowered the blade, "It's not mine to take." He said. He turned around and held out the sword to Caspian. Caspian walked up and took the sword from him. Peter picked up his own sword and went over to me and Edmund as Caspian raised the sword, ready to end Miraz's life.

"Perhaps I was wrong," Miraz said, looking up at Caspian's hate-filled eyes, "Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all." Miraz hung his head, waiting for Caspian to strike.

_"Don't do it."_ I begged in my mind, _"Don't do it. It'll never leave your mind. Don't do it."_

Caspian let out a wild cry and stabbed the sword into the ground. Miraz looked at the sword in surprise, and then looked up at his nephew.

"Not one like you." Caspian growled as he stood up straight, "Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom." I sighed in relief. He turned around and walked back to us. I patted his shoulder as he came up next to me.

"You made the right choice." I said, Caspian smiled at me. I was proud of him, not taking the life of someone he hated so much. It took a lot of strength not to slice his head off, although I would have liked to see it rolling. He looked back at the arena and his smile disappeared. I followed his eyes and saw Miraz falling to the ground, a red arrow poking out of his body.

"Treachery!" A man shouted, "They shot him!" He pointed at the archers on the top of the How, "They murdered our king!"

Peter turned to the archers, "Be ready!" He shouted, watching as they armed themselves. I saw one of the guards that had been by Miraz drew their sword and started running towards Peter.

"Behind you!" I shouted, pointing to the man as he came closer. Peter quickly blocked his sword and took him down.

"Go!" He shouted at us, Edmund and I ran to join the crowd outside the How with our weapons drawn, while Caspian got up on a horse, getting ready to go underground.

"To arms, Telmar!" I heard one of the men with Miraz shout to the army, "To arms!" The soldiers let out battle cries, and fired up their catapults. They shot boulder after boulder at us, shaking the ground beneath our feet. I almost fell over from it. Edmund grabbed my arm to help me steady myself. I watched as the soldiers started charging toward us. We waited until they got to a certain point on the field, then Caspian rode underground on his horse and Glenstorm followed him. Once Caspian was down, we began to count down the ten seconds before the floors would cave in.

"One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Get ready!" The ground began to shake as the pillars underneath began to collapse. We watched as the soldiers fell into the giant hole we created. Those who didn't happen to fall in were still trying to calm their horses at the edge of the hole. I looked back at the archers and I saw them fire off their arrows. I followed the arrows as they flew over my head and rained down on the soldiers. I winced when I saw some of the soldiers coming out get hit with the arrows. Once we saw the rest of our army come out from underground, Peter raised his sword, shouting "Charge!" Everyone ran into the battle.

I hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do, but I shook my head. I needed to treat this like any other fight, only this time, these guys are out to kill, not knock-out, so I had to be careful. I picked up my sword and ran into the battle, heading straight for a soldier that was lucky enough not to get hit by one of the arrows that was coming out of the hole. I stomped on his head and pushed him back down. A battle cry came from behind me, and I clashed blades with another Telmarine soldier. I used any skills I could to defend myself, and I eventually slashed at his legs, making him fall over. I kicked his sword away, but I hesitated in bringing my sword down on his head. I had never taken someone's life before, and I wasn't sure if I could. The soldier looked up at me, seeing I had yet to kill him and smirked. He grabbed my foot, and tried to make me fall over. I let out a yelp in surprise and tried to get away. Reepicheep let out a battle cry and jumped on the man's back, taking his sword and stabbing him in his neck. His grip instantly slackened, and he fell to the ground, dead.

"Thanks." I said to the mouse.

"You can't hesitate on the battlefield, Maxine!" Reepicheep said as he scurried past me, "Don't think, just fight!" He went over to where another soldier was climbing out of the hole.

"You're a… mouse." He said upon seeing Reepicheep.

"You people have no imagination!" Reepicheep said, driving the sword through the man's skull. I looked at the battlefield and took a deep breath.

"Don't think," I said to myself, "Just fight." I took a hold of my sword and held it tight, "Think of it like a… medieval video game." I held it tightly and ran into the battle, slashing at one of the soldiers.

That's how it went for a little while. I would slash at a soldier, if he fell to the ground, great. If not, then I tried again. My heart was racing, and tears were leaking their way out of my eyes, but I tried to ignore them as I battled. I gasped as I tripped over something, and looked down. The tears became a little harder to ignore when I saw it was the body of a Narnian leopard. I looked around and saw this wasn't the only one. There were dozens of bodies lying on the ground from the battle. I scrubbed my cheeks and turned around, focusing on the fight. I ran at a soldier that was coming up behind a centaur and I buried my sword into his stomach. I kicked him off the blade and tried to ignore the blood that now covered it.

"Back to the How!" I heard Peter shout. I turned and ran, more than ready to get out of this fight, heading for the stone fortress. I watched as some of the boulders from the catapults flew over my head and headed straight for the How. I skidded to a stop when I saw them land and destroy the How's entrance. The archers who stood at the top of the How began to stumble, some falling off. I saw Susan begin to fall off, but Trumpkin caught hold of her hand before she could fall to the ground, and he carefully swung her over to a piece of the How that was still standing. Once she got her footing, she carefully climbed down to join her brothers and Caspian. I stood a few feet away from them. I looked around to see the Telmarine soldiers had quickly surrounded us in our retreat. My breathing became slightly labored when I realized this was becoming a losing battle, and now we were trapped, with no choice but to fight to the end.

I took in a deep breath, gathering every last bit of courage I could manage, and ran back into the fight. I slashed at soldier after soldier, taking down every couple of them. When I ran at one soldier, his friend saw me, and they both started attacking me. I blocked their swords as best as I could, gritting my teeth when one of their swords slashed my arm. What I didn't realize as we were fighting was that they had been slowly making me back up. I gasped when my foot reached the edge of the hole, and I tried to steady myself, but that was pretty hard, seeing as they kept coming at me with their swords. I shrieked when I fell over, sliding down on my back against the dirt. I hissed in pain and rolled over, looking up with wide eyes when I saw Caspian battling another soldier not too far from where I was. I felt my heart drop into my stomach when I saw another soldier coming up behind him with his own sword drawn.

"Caspian!" I shouted, he didn't hear me, and all the while the soldier got closer to him. I screamed, "_You idiot! Turn AROUND!_" He kept fighting the soldier in front of him. My blood went cold as I suddenly remembered my dream from so long ago.

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I turned around to see Caspian running from something. In the darkness, I couldn't make out its shape. He ran as if his life depended on it, and chances are, it did.<em>

_I saw him trip, and the monster reared up, ready to pounce on him. _

* * *

><p>My heart clenched painfully at the thought of Caspian dying. I remembered the words Reepicheep had said to me, <em>"Don't think, just fight."<em> But I _did_ think. I thought about Caspian, and how I couldn't let him die. Ever since I came to Narnia, Caspian has taken care of me, he's looked after me. He's laughed with me, and he's comforted me, and he… loved me. That was the greatest thing I could have asked for.

_"Sometimes, it does hurt to trust others, and have them betray you. But it's also the greatest feeling in the world to know that someone loves you just as much as you love them."_

Lucy was right. It _was_ the greatest feeling in the world. I admit it, I'm in love.

I love Prince Caspian.

And that same idiot prince still won't turn around to see the soldier who's about to cut off his head. My body moved before my brain could register it, and I jumped in front of the soldier who was about to kill him with a wild cry. Caspian turned around when he heard me, and his eyes widened when he saw what I was doing. I didn't have time to react when the soldier's sword went through my stomach. I let out a breathy gasp as I felt every nerve in my body cry out in pain. He yanked his sword out of me, and I fell to the ground, holding my stomach in pain. Caspian looked at me with wide eyes.

"Maxine…" He murmured, I looked at him, closing my eyes, trying to steady my breathing, but it was getting harder and harder to do. It felt like there was something on my stomach that was growing heavier and heavier by the second. I heard Caspian's voice cry out, and the sound of a sword clashing against another for only a split second. I felt two hands hold onto my face, and I opened my eyes and saw Caspian looking down at me, his eyes watering in tears, "Maxine." He kissed my forehead, "Don't worry. You'll be alright."

"Caspian…" I croaked out, I was surprised at how hard it was to talk. Caspian shushed me.

"Don't. Save your strength." He whispered. His hand ghosted over my stomach, and he looked back at me, "You'll be fine… Lucy has that cordial, she can heal you. You'll be fine. You'll make it."

"I love you."

Caspian looked down at me and I smiled at him, a couple tears leaking out of my eyes.

"I was… afraid." I said, it was taking a lot of effort to talk, "I'm sorry."

"No, no, no." Caspian said, leaning down and holding me in his arms. He gently caressed the side of my face with his hand, while his other arm held me close to him, "You can't say that to me now. Not _now_. Not when you're like this." I felt my breaths becoming shorter and lighter. I felt so tired. I closed my eyes, and I couldn't open them. They were too heavy. "No! Maxine, open your eyes! Stay with me!" I didn't respond, I felt tears that weren't mine plopping down onto my cheeks, "Please, Maxine. I beg you. Open your eyes. Don't die. Please, I love you." I felt his lips kissing my forehead, my cheeks, my nose, and my lips, "_Please_, Maxine! You cannot _do_ this to me! Don't leave me!" I wanted to speak, to tell him that I would be fine, to comfort him, but I didn't have the strength to speak. He put his face next to mine, "You cannot leave me, Maxine. I love you. Please don't die. Please…"

It was at that moment that my world went dark, and I died.

* * *

><p><strong>Other POV<strong>

Caspian looked down at his beloved, who lay dying in his arms. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he put his cheek to her forehead. "No… No, no, no, no." He held her closer, his hand gently caressing the side of her face. She took the blow that should have been his. She didn't deserve to take it. He didn't deserve her love. She had wasted her life on him, and now he could never see her beautiful blue eyes again. He would never see her smile again, or hear her laugh. He choked on a sob as he held her body in his arms, cradling her with the gentlest of touches.

"Caspian?" He looked up and saw Susan looking down at them. She saw Maxine in his arms and stopped, "Is she…" Caspian looked down at her, another tear falling from his eyes. She ran down and knelt next to her, carefully reaching out and touching her face, "Oh no…" Her voice cracked in tears, but Caspian didn't look up at her. He kept looking down at Maxine's face, which now seemed so pale and fragile from before.

He felt his shoulder being shaken, and he looked up at Susan, whose eyes shown in newfound hope, "Caspian, she's not dead. She's still breathing." Caspian looked at Susan with wide eyes, then looked down at Maxine. He felt his heart soar when he saw her chest gently rise and fall. She was alive! "We need to get her some attention. There are still some soldiers inside the How. We need to go through the back entrance."

Caspian nodded and hooked his arms around her legs and around her back, picking her up and carrying her out of the hole and towards the How as their troops began to retreat to the river in Beruna. They went to the back entrance and saw the few soldiers who were unable to fight inside, with Tristae seeing to them. She saw them come in and saw Maxine in Caspian's arm.

"What happened?" She asked urgently, trotting over to them.

"She was stabbed, but she still lives," Caspian said, hugging her closer to him, "She needs attention." The centaur nodded.

"I will see to her." She said, leaning down and taking her from Caspian's arms, "You must go to the river, and make sure the Telmarines do not win this fight. When all has gone well, bring Queen Lucy, for she requires the healing cordial she carries." Caspian nodded and looked at Maxine one last time, gently running his finger across her cheek.

"Caspian, we have to go." Susan said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Caspian nodded once and pulled away from her.

He prayed to any God that would listen that Maxine would be alive and well when they came back.


	14. Once more, in the Gardens

14

Caspian and Susan ran with the troops towards the river, weapons drawn. Caspian watched as the Telmarine soldiers headed for the bridge, but were stopped by something. He looked and saw Lucy stood on the other side of the bridge, her dagger drawn with a smile on her face. Coming up beside her was the largest lion Caspian had ever seen, and he knew that it was Aslan. The Telmarines tried to turn back, but found the rest of the Narnian army cutting off their escape.

Sopespian raised his sword and they charged at the two on the other side of the bridge. Aslan gave an earth-quaking roar that echoed across the forest. The soldiers stopped in surprise. The soldiers that were travelling through the river looked around in shock as the water suddenly began to go down, like when the water recedes at the ocean shore just before it creates a wave. The men began to shout in fear when a huge wave began coming downstream to them, and they quickly began to seek refuge from drowning, but the Narnians still blocked their path. Sopespian started charging his horse to go across the bridge to safety, even if it did mean being face-to-face with one of the most powerful creatures in Narnia. The wave suddenly began to change, no longer looking like a wave, but more like an old, bearded man made of water. Some soldiers jumped off the bridge as he came towards it, looking down at the leader. Aslan acknowledged the being with a nod, and he nodded back. He stared at the bridge, seeing more soldiers jump off into the river. He went down under the bridge and lifted it up on his shoulders, making any other soldiers left on it fall into the water, except Sopespian, who still sat on his horse. The man held the bridge, looking down at Sopespian, who swung his sword wildly at him, challenging him to do something. The man opened his mouth and swallowed Sopespian, splashing into the water. The remains of the bridge flowing with the river's current.

Once he was gone, there was a sort of peace surrounding the area. Caspian sighed in relief when he saw the Telmarine army had no choice left for them, but surrender.

The war was over.

The Narnians had won.

* * *

><p>Caspian, Susan, Peter, and Edmund waded through the river towards Aslan and Lucy. Near them, the Telmarine soldiers were coming onto the shore, surrendering their weapons to the Narnians as they did. The four teens looked at Aslan in awe. Just from looking at him, Caspian felt a sort of relief, and his guard dropped, his body naturally knowing that he was safe with the lion. They all dropped to their knees in respect to him.<p>

"Rise, kings and queens of Narnia." Aslan said, Peter, Edmund, and Susan stood up, but Caspian remained kneeling, "All of you." The prince looked up in surprise at the lion, then back down to the ground.

"I do not think I am ready." He said.

"It's for that very reason I know you are." Aslan said. Caspian slowly stood up, the Pevensies all smiled at him, and he smiled back. They turned around when they heard the sound of bagpipes being played and saw Reepicheep being carried by his mice soldiers and lying him down on the ground. Lucy ran over to the mouse, uncorking her cordial and letting a drop of it fall into his mouth. Caspian watched as Reepicheep took in a slow, deep breath, and sat back up.

"Oh… Thank you, Your Majesty." He said, he stumbled slightly when he stood up, and one of his mouse soldiers helped him to stand up straight. It was then that he noticed Aslan, "Oh!" He jumped up, "Hail… Aslan!" He said, trying to bow, but having some difficulty keeping his balance, "It is a great honor to be in your…" He almost fell over, and when he looked to see why, he saw his tail had been cut off. He quickly moved to cover it, "I am completely out of countenance! I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion!" Aslan smiled gently at the mouse, saying nothing. Reepicheep looked over at Lucy, "Um…" He looked at her cordial in her hands, "Perhaps a drop more?"

"I don't think it does that." Lucy said sadly.

"You can have a go." Reepicheep said, Aslan chuckled.

"It becomes you well, small one." He said.

"All the same, great king," Reepicheep said, pulling out his sword and presenting it to him, "I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend." Aslan said wisely.

"Well, it's… it's not _just_ the honor." Reepicheep said, "It's also great for balance! And climbing… And grabbing things." Lucy looked to Aslan with a smile, and he smiled back.

"May it please your high majesty," One mouse said, drawing his sword and grabbing his tail, "We will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief." The other mice followed his example, grabbing their tails in preparation to cut them off.

"Not for the sake of your dignity," Aslan said, "But for the love of your people." Caspian's eyes widened slightly when he saw a tail suddenly grow from where his tail had been cut off previously. Reepicheep smiled in delight at it, taking hold of it in his paw.

"Thank you! Thank you, my liege!" Reepicheep said, "I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my _huge_ humility." As enjoyable as this scene was, Caspian could wait no longer. He came over to Lucy's side, and she looked up at him.

"Lucy, I need your help." He said, "Max was severely injured in battle, and she needs your cordial."

"_What?_!" Lucy gasped, "What happened? Where is she?"

"There is no need to worry," Aslan assured the two, "A friend is bringing her here to you as we speak."

"Your majesties!" A voice rang out, everyone turned to see Tristae galloping through the waters of the river with Maxine in her arms. Caspian felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of her pale complexion, "We must hurry, she is fading fast!" She came to a stop near them and handed her to Caspian, who gently laid her on the ground, cradling her head in his arms. Lucy ran over and knelt down, pulling her chin down so her mouth would be open and she let a drop from the cordial go down her throat. Everyone waited with bated breath for a reaction, the Pevensies were more patient than Caspian was, knowing that it would take a moment to work.

Caspian smiled in relief when he saw her breathing become a bit stronger, and color returned to her cheeks. She took in a slow, deep breath, and her blue eyes slowly fluttered open.

* * *

><p><strong>Max POV<strong>

At first, it was a cold, sleepy sort of darkness that wrapped me up. I waited calmly for it to take me away to the afterlife, wherever it was, but it never did. For a while, I was just lying there, waiting for it to take me, and at one point, it seemed so close to doing it, but just as quickly as it had come, it disappeared. I felt warmth overtake me and I began to become aware of my surroundings. I felt that I was lying on a gravelly ground, and that someone was holding me in their arms. I began to hear the sound of a river flowing, and the sound of feet crunching the gravel as they walked around me. I took in a deep breath, smelling the clean air near the freshwater river, and I opened my eyes. It was kind of blurry at first, and I blinked a few times until I was able to see clearly, and I saw Caspian's smiling face leaning over mine. I looked at him in wonder, curious as to why he was here with me.

"…Am I dead yet?" I asked him, my voice a little hoarse. Caspian smiled and shook his head.

"No, you are alive and well." He said, "Lucy saved you." I looked over to my other side and saw Lucy looking just as relieved as Caspian.

"Oh." I said, smiling up at her, "Thanks, Luce. I owe you." Lucy laughed.

"Don't bother," She said, "If Caspian hadn't told me about you, I would have never known." I pushed myself up into a sitting position, Caspian's hand on my back to help me up, and I looked around, seeing the Pevensies, Reepicheep and his soldiers, and the biggest lion I had ever seen. I recognized his wise eyes right away.

"You…" I said, "You're Aslan." The lion nodded at me.

"Indeed I am." He said, "And I am just as pleased as your friends are to see you safe, Maxine." His voice sounded so… familiar.

I sat up a little straighter, "How do you know my name?"

"I know many things." Aslan said vaguely, "Tell me, Maxine, do you know why you were injured?"

"Yeah, I got skewered by a Telmarine like a freakin' shish kabob." I said, putting my hand over where the wound had been, but was now gone. The Pevensies smiled at me, and Lucy giggled. Aslan smiled warmly at me.

"More politely put, you were attacked by a Telmarine soldier," Aslan said, "Who meant to attack Caspian. Yet you took the blow in his place." I shrugged, not noticing how everyone's eyes went to me.

"I think I like the way I said it better." I said with a little, humorous smirk.

"Why did you do it?" Caspian asked me, I turned to him, shrugging again.

"I don't know." I said, "My body moves faster than my brain registers what's going on, so… I guess… It was just a natural instinct."

"It has always been a natural instinct," Aslan explained wisely, "For many years, you have fought for others."

"I have?" I said, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Yes, you have fought against those who hurt others." Aslan said, "Bullies, as you call them, I believe. The very first fight you where you ever threw a punch, was over ten years ago, and two boys were taking another one's food and throwing it away."

"Well, those guys deserved more than a slap on the wrist, so I did a little bit more than the teachers." I said, "So what?"

"So, it shows who you truly are," Aslan said, "A pure-hearted, strong woman, who protects all those that she can from any harm, and protects those she loves." I blushed a little when he said this, knowing he meant Caspian.

"Did you mean it?" Caspian asked me quietly, I turned to him.

"Of _course_ I did." I said earnestly, "If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it." Caspian smiled at me, and leaned forward, kissing me softly. I felt my heartbeat quicken again, and I felt those same chills from before run down my spine. He pulled away all too quickly, and I blushed, looking around at the people who saw us kiss.

Edmund did one of those wolf-whistles at me, and I threw a pebble at him.

"Shut up." I said, Edmund laughed, and after a second, I laughed, too.

"As such, I see it only proper to reward you." Aslan said, I looked over at him.

"Reward?" I repeated in surprise, "I don't really think I need one for getting stabbed."

"Not just for that," Aslan said, "But for all those you have protected. Your friends, and your brothers and sisters." I looked at him in surprise, how did he know about the foster care? "And, as such, you are to be hereby dubbed Queen Maxine, the Strong." Caspian and the Pevensies smiled excitedly at me, and my eyes widened even more at the lion. Was he serious?

"You're joking." I said, Aslan laughed appreciatively.

"I promise you, I am not." He said, I took a deep breath in surprise. This was a lot to take in, I mean, me? A _queen_? It just sounded so unnatural for me. Aslan turned to Lucy, "Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" Lucy smiled and looked over at Trumpkin was, taking some of the weapons from the Telmarines. He looked over at the group and saw Aslan. He slowly walked over to him and kneeled down before him. Aslan let out a roar, but it seemed more playful than intimidating.

"Do you see him _now_?" Lucy asked with a smile, I looked over at Caspian for an explanation, but he shrugged, not sure of what she meant. Must be an inside joke.

When everyone started to leave, I began to stand up, but Caspian seemed to have other ideas. I let out a small yelp when he scooped me up in his arms and began to carry me. I blushed embarrassedly as he began to walk.

"Caspian, I can walk." I said, lightly hitting his chest. Caspian smiled.

"I know." He said, he leaned down and kissed my forehead, "But I want to hold you in my arms for just a little longer, since you'll let me."

"Who said I'll let you?" I said, not that I wasn't _enjoying_ being carried around, but it was still embarrassing, "Caspian, put me down."

"Do you really want me to?" Caspian asked.

No. "Yes." I said, Caspian complied and let me walk, but his arm didn't leave my shoulders. I didn't say anything that would make him take his arm away.

* * *

><p>When we went back to the castle, we were welcomed with a huge parade by the people. Everyone rode on their own horse as we walked through the streets, except for me. I sat behind Caspian as he rode, leaning my head on his back and with my arms around his waist. It was good to be able to be this close to someone and not worry about getting hurt. Caspian's hand went over mine as he waved to the people who were cheering for us and all of our soldiers who were following behind us. Confetti rained down on us, and the village seemed so much more cheerful than when Miraz was in charge. I slightly tightened my grip on Caspian's waist.<p>

"Have you ever seen them so happy?" I asked him, whispering in his ear. Caspian shivered slightly, but turned his head slightly for me to see it.

"Only when my father was king." He whispered back, I smiled at him and leaned up, kissing his cheek. Caspian smiled back at me, his beautiful brown eyes shining in happiness and (I'm so happy to say this!) love.

* * *

><p>I looked over myself in the mirror, still not used to wearing dresses. The dress I wore now was a silver dress with an off-shoulder peasant top. The skirt spread out around my feet, giving it a sort of elegant ball-room look to it. There was a knock on my door and I turned around, "Yes?" I saw Corrin poke his head through the door, smiling at me and bowing.<p>

"Milady." He greeted formally, "The great lion Aslan has requested your presence in the castle courtyard." I stepped away from the mirror and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Corrin." I said, the man stood up straight and nodded at me.

"And, if I may say, milady," He began, "You look rather stunning."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said, patting his armored chest and walking out of the room. I picked up my skirts as I walked, because I didn't want to ruin the nice dress, and headed out to the courtyard, where I saw Aslan waiting for me. I smiled at him and walked down the stairs towards him.

"Hello, Maxine." He said.

"Hello." I greeted back, giving a curtsy, which I thought was an appropriate greeting for him, but I messed up on my footing and stumbled a bit. I laughed at myself as I stood back up, "Sorry, I'm still not used to acting all lady-like." Aslan smiled at me.

"Come and walk with me, Maxine." He said, and I did just that, walking beside him as we went through the stone courtyard. I looked up at the sky as we walked, seeing how it was a perfect balance of blue sky, and scattered clouds. "Tomorrow is a very important day, Maxine."

"I know." I said, looking back at him, "The Telmarines get an awesome king to rule over them."

"Yes, but there is something else," Aslan said, "Tomorrow, I shall be opening a portal back to your world, and from there, you will return home." I froze, not walking any further. Aslan seemed to see this coming and stopped walking as well. I was leaving? Why was I leaving? I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here, with the Narnians, and with Caspian. Aslan waited patiently for me to do something, and I eventually looked at him.

"…Why?" I asked him quietly.

"Because this is not your world," Aslan said, "Because there are things in your own world that must be resolved." I knew what he meant. Talking to Marcus and Lisa, and Jeremy, and everyone else who's ever been my friend in that house.

"But… I don't want to leave." I said, walking forward. Aslan followed me, "I-I mean… I love it here. This is home to me, and I've never felt that home was _anywhere_! I've made good— No, _great_ friends here, and… I…" I blushed slightly, "Caspian will be so miserable when I leave. I can't just… leave him! I mean, after everything that's happened? I just… He couldn't take it. _I_ couldn't take it."

"It may hurt you to leave," Aslan said, "But you have friends, and family. You have a life to lead, but not here." We came up to a stone bench, and I sat down on it, worried I might collapse on the ground if I didn't. Aslan sat down on the ground, waiting patiently for me to speak as I tried not to cry. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes, and I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Just the thought of leaving of leaving this place, of leaving Caspian, made my heart clench painfully and my throat tighten up, "It is best you shed your tears now, or the pain will be that much more immense when you return." I listened to him, and let the tears fall, with a sob escaping my mouth.

"But… But he…" I tried to speak without having sobs break my sentences so he could understand me, "But… I _love_ him! I can't… I can't just…" I sobbed, and Aslan came over to me, gently nuzzling my arm with his nose. I took his comfort for more than it was worth, and cried into his mane. My shoulders shaking violently as I cried. The tears came from my eyes in rivers down my cheeks.

"It will be hard," Aslan said, his voice calming me a little bit, "But you will live, and so shall he." I calmed myself down a little bit more to stop sobbing, but I still kept my face in his mane. His voice still sounded so familiar…

"Will I ever come back?" I asked into his fur.

"That has yet to be decided." Aslan said, I sniffled a little bit more, feeling my throat tighten up again. "Do not be so sad, my child. There will come a day when you feel this love once more. It may be with Caspian, it may not, but you shall not be miserable for the rest of your life." My eyes widened when I recognized his voice, and I pulled away.

"I remember now!" I gasped, "When I was in the tree! I heard your voice! You told me I shouldn't be scared!" Aslan nodded once, "But then… Why did I recognize your picture?"

"Believe it or not, this isn't the first time we've spoken." Aslan said, "When you were troubled, as a child, I visited you in your dreams. It has always been your destiny to come to Narnia, and so, I was given the right to speak with you."

"In my dreams…" I murmured, now that I think about it, I do vaguely remember dreaming about a talking lion when I was a kid, but that was _years_ ago. Aslan nodded again.

"Yes, in your dreams." He said. I looked up at him.

"…Does Caspian know that I'm leaving?" I asked quietly.

"No, that is something you must tell him." He said, "Only you can help him to understand why you must leave." I didn't say anything, but I did wipe my cheeks of any remaining tears. "It can be difficult to love, Maxine, but it is a great feeling to have your love returned to you." I smiled.

"Lucy said something like that once." I said, Aslan smiled.

"She is very wise." He said, he got up from where he sat, "Now, I do believe a young prince is awaiting your company in the gardens." From where we were, I had a very clear view of the flowers, and I saw Caspian standing amongst them, looking around at them, as if to pass time. I nodded and got up, wiping my eyes.

"Yeah… I'll see you." I said, walking away from the lion and over into the gardens. As I walked, I couldn't help but see all of Caspian's best features as he walked around. The wavy, dark hair, the shining brown eyes, the broad shoulders, and the muscular figure that was hidden under his shirt. He didn't notice me when I first came in, but when he did, he frowned when he saw my face. He came over to me and pulled my face into his hands.

"Why are you crying?" He asked gently, rubbing his thumb on my cheek. I closed my eyes for a minute, loving the feel of his hand on my skin. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close.

"I love you." I said into his clothes, "You know that, right?"

"Yes," Caspian said, putting his arms around me, "And I love you, too." I felt him put his head on top of mine, his hand gently stroking my back. I breathed in his scent, smiling when he smelled of sweat and chai spice. I knew he was smiling as he held me in his arms. "Tomorrow shall be a day I will never forget."

_Yeah, no kidding._

"Are you nervous?" I asked him.

"Only a little." He said, "When I think of how you will be there with me, I am not so nervous."

"Yeah…" I mumbled, "Can't you imagine it, though? _Us_, ruling an entire _country_? Well, mostly you. I'd be terrible at it." Caspian shook his head in disagreement.

"You will make a fine queen." He said, pulling away and looking at me, "I know you will. It is just as Aslan said, you are strong, pure-hearted woman. Narnia will be honored to have you rule it."

"Mostly you, though." I said, Caspian sighed.

"And me as well." He relented. His eyes held the softest love as he cupped my cheek in his hand, "Are _you_ nervous?"

"Yeah…" I mumbled, looking down, "I keep on worrying that I'll say something stupid when we're crowned."

"I don't doubt that." Caspian said with a smile, I lightly smacked his shoulder, and he laughed, "But it's not as if coronation requires a lengthy speech. You have nothing to worry about." I sighed and leaned into him. Caspian reached down and took my hand in his, linking his fingers with mine.

"What about when we get older?" I asked, "I mean, will we have to get married? 'Cuz then there'll be two kings and two queens like with the Pevensies, and I'm not so sure as to how that would work out."

"Oh, I suspect there will only be two when we get older." Caspian said knowingly, bringing up my hand, looking at the way my light skin clashed against his coffee-and-cream colored skin, "You're so pale, did you know that?"

"If you don't like it, go bother someone who cares." I said, shivering a little when his thumb, ever so lightly, rubbed the skin on my hand.

"No, I like it." Caspian said, he turned to face me, "I also like your beautiful blue eyes. That's not very common around here, you know."

"I guessed as much." I said, with a small smile. Caspian looked down at me for a minute, his eyes smoldering into mine, and he leaned down. I felt myself melt into him as I kissed him back. He put both hands around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck. My hands traveled up to his hair to tangle my fingers in his dark locks, while one of his hands traveled up my back, pushing my chest up against his. His tongue slipped past my lips and mingled with mine. My knees felt weak, and they were close to buckling when Caspian raked his teeth against my bottom lip as he pulled away for only a second, and then came back to kiss me again. I pressed myself into him, I wanted to be closer to him. I wanted to feel every part of him that I could. When Caspian's hand went a little further south down my back to my butt, my legs were shaking. When he squeezed it, I was caught so off guard that my knees did buckle. Clearly not expecting it to happen, me and Caspian fell over into some of the flowers. When I looked at Caspian, I froze. He was on top of me, hands on either side of my head and legs on either side of my body. We both blushed bright red.

Caspian was off me in a second, rolling to the side away from me. I slowly sat up, looking over at him. He didn't meet my eyes, his cheeks still glowing bright red.

"Well… that was…" I paused to think of the right word to use, "Different." Caspian cleared his throat awkwardly and stood up, holding a hand out to me to help me up.

"I… apologize for that." Caspian said, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Don't worry about it." I said, I looked away awkwardly, "Well, I'm just… gonna go get ready for the coronation ceremony… So… I'll see you later." I walked away from him, heading up to my room. Although, I didn't have much to get ready for. I was already in a dress.


	15. Heartbreaking Goodbyes

15

I stared at the brush on the vanity, just staring and staring, mentally debating whether or not I should brush my hair with it again. That would have made 7 times in the past thirty minutes, and there's not a whole lot of hair to brush! I sighed to myself in aggravation, knowing I was only doing this because I was bored. What I should be doing, is going out the door, finding Caspian, and tell him what's going to happen. If I did that, though, I would have to see his face, and watch as every part of it turns into a face of sorrow, or depression, or heartbreak.

…

I picked up the brush and started brushing my hair, yet again. I felt complete relief when there was a knock at my door. I put the brush down and turned to the door.

"Door's open." I said, I smiled when I saw Susan and Lucy coming in, "Hi guys."

"Hi,_ Queen Maxine_." Lucy said with an excited smile.

"I'm not queen yet." I said.

"No, but you will be." Susan said, "Are you excited?"

"More like nervous." I said, "I've done nothing but brush my hair for the past half hour."

"Have you done anything else with it?" Susan asked, I shook my head.

"I wasn't exactly planning on it." I said, "I mean," I fingered one of my short locks of hair, "What is there to do with it? It's too short for anything." Susan scoffed.

"_Clearly_, you've never been to a proper stylist." She said, she walked over to the vanity and began rummaging through it, pulling out various things. Some hair clips, some oddly shaped brushes, even a metal rod and a thick-looking glove; and I was surprised when she reached into her pocket and took out some bobby pins. She put away the metal rod and the glove, "We only have an hour before your coronation, so we don't have any time to curl your hair." That stuff was for _curling hair_? I'd hate to see what they'd use to straighten it. She made me sit still as she combed some of my bangs back, and made it stay there with the bobby pins, "You're lucky I decided to hang onto these when I changed out of my other clothes. You never know when they come in handy."

"Apparently." I said with a smile as she kept working on my hair.

"So, Max…" Lucy said, hopping up on the vanity, "Who do you plan to dance with?"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"For your coronation ball." Susan explained, "You need to share the first dance with someone. It's what's expected of you."

"Oh, _joy_." I muttered, "That would have been nice to know an hour ago!" Lucy laughed when Susan put her hands on my head, telling me not to move, "That way I could have been more prepared to dance with some stranger."

"You can dance with anyone you want." Susan said, as she began fluffing up the hair on the back of my head.

"Like Caspian." Lucy said slyly.

"Be quiet." I said, the two girls laughed, "Maybe I don't want to have the first dance with Caspian, okay?"

"Well, who else would you dance with?" Lucy asked, I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said, "What about your brothers? What about Edmund?"

"Edmund has two left feet." Susan said, pinning my hair out of my eyes so it rest stylishly to the side of my face.

"Peter, then." I said.

"Peter's a pretty decent dancer." Susan said, she smiled and stepped back from me, "There. Now you're ready to be queen." I was pleased to see that she had pinned back my bangs to a point where it was comfortable, and I didn't have to move my hair out of my face just to see. I smiled up at her.

"Thanks." I said, she smiled back and I got up from my chair, "Got any methods on how to cure nervousness?"

"Oh, don't worry, Max." Susan said, "The ceremony will be over before you know it."

* * *

><p>Susan was right. The ceremony was a lot faster than I thought it would be. It was basically just me and Caspian walking down an aisle and kneeling down while Aslan gave a small speech, then he had Glenstorm put Caspian's crown on his head, and Tristae put a silver, smaller crown that looked more like a tiara on my head. We stood up and Aslan presented us for the first time as "King Caspian X and Queen Maxine the Strong." The crowd applauded and cheered, and then the music started up. It was time for dancing and fun stuff. Before Caspian could ask me to dance, Peter came up to me (Because Susan had pushed him up) and asked me to dance. I said yes and followed him out onto the floor. The dancing wasn't quite as informal as the dance around the bonfire, but it was still nice.<p>

"So, _Your Highness_," Peter said with a smile, "What's the first thing you plan on doing as Queen?"

"I have absolutely no idea." I said with a laugh. As we went around the dance floor, I saw Caspian waltzing with Lucy, and smiled gently at the sight. Peter laughed with me and he twirled me around.

"Well, why don't you start with working on your kingdom's problems," Peter said, "And see what happens from there?"

"Nah, I'm too lazy to do that right away." I said, "First, we finish having fun, _then_ we get down to brass tacks."

"Agreed." Peter said, twirling me again, "By the way, Max," I looked up at him, "I've been meaning to ask you about how you came up with that brilliant plan to cave in the ground on the battlefield."

"Wasn't that hard to come up with." I said with a shrug, "I mean, we used the land to our advantage against you guys back in 1776. I figured someone must've come up the idea to cave in the ground below the English's feet." Peter looked at me confusedly.

"Max, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"The war for independence back in the 1770's!" I said, "You know, Americans versus English?"

"Wait, Max," Peter said, "Are you from our world?" Oh, right. I guess that topic never really came up in conversation.

"Yeah, I'm American." I said. Peter smiled.

"That's fantastic! All this time, we thought you were from Narnia, but you're really an American!" He said, "That means we can contact you when all this is over! Do you still live in America?"

"Yeah, I'm betting you live somewhere in England." I said, "We can't exactly visit each other, Pete. We could call each other, though. What's your phone number?"

"Oh, well, actually," Peter said, "We were being sent off to boarding school before we came to Narnia, and the phones are for teacher use only, unless it's an emergency."

"Oh." I said, "Well, what about your e-mail address? They let you use laptops at your school, right?"

"What?" Peter said, wrinkling his nose in confusion, "Laptops? What are you talking about?"

"Laptops! You know, computers?" I said with a grin. Peter still looked confused.

"Max, I have no idea what you're talking about." Peter said, I frowned.

"What, were you raised Amish style or something?" I asked, Peter shook his head.

"No, we were raised like any other Londoner." Peter said, "Or, well, we haven't _always_ been in London. There was that time we had to stay at Professor Kirke's to avoid the war." England was at war?

"What war?" I asked, Peter laughed.

"You know very well what war." He said, "The blitz was just last year." Blitz? Wait… He couldn't be talking about what I think he's talking about, could he?

"Peter," I began, "What year is it where you're from?"

"1941." Peter said, his tone suggesting that it was obvious, "Why?"

I stopped dancing, looking up at Peter in shock, "Peter, that's freaking World War II! That was over seventy years ago!"

"What are you talking about?" Peter said, he stopped, and the comprehension began to dawn on him when he saw my face, "What year is where _you're_ from?"

"2011." I said. Peter gaped at me.

"Two thousand what?" He exclaimed, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know!" I said. What kind of time schedule was Narnia on? Peter couldn't be any older than me, but according to the facts, he should have been old enough to be grandfather! Yet, here he is, standing in front of me, a weirded out, unwrinkled, healthy teenage boy.

"Is something wrong?" Edmund asked, coming up to us when he saw that we had stopped dancing.

"She's from the future!" Peter said, pointing at me.

"_You're_ from the past!" I countered.

"What are you talking about?" Edmund asked.

"You're from 1941, right?" I said, Edmund nodded, "I'm from the year 2011!"

"You mean you're not from Narnia?" Edmund asked. I slapped my head in my hand.

"_No_, you moron, focus!" I said, "Doesn't this freak you out?"

"Well, yes, a little bit." Edmund said, "But how is that possible?"

"We've been trying to figure that out!" Peter said.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, coming up beside me.

"She's from the future!" Both boys said, pointing at me.

"Again, _you're_ from the past." I said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"You guys are from 1941, and I'm from 2011." I explained.

"Oh." Lucy said, blinking, "Then why are you all freaking out about it?"

"Because she's… from the future!" Edmund spluttered out.

"So?" Lucy asked, "You know that Narnian time doesn't work the same as our time. It's a completely different flow. It just happens that it's the same time in Narnia for all of us, that's all. I mean, you could have stepped out of Narnia, and then stepped back in, and a hundred years could have passed. So why can't someone from our future be here at the same time we are?" I am never going to get over how smart this kid is.

"It does make sense, I suppose." Peter said.

"Yeah," I held up my hand to Lucy, "Very nicely said, Lucy." She smiled and gave me a high-five. It was right then I realized she wasn't dancing with Caspian, and any minute now, he might want to dance with me. "Um, Ed! Since we got all that future-past stuff out of the way, do you wanna dance?"

"Uh—"

"Great!" I said, taking his hands and began dancing with him. I didn't want to give Caspian the chance to ask me to dance. We would start talking, and it might lead to me explaining that I won't be sticking around tomorrow.

"What was that all about?" Edmund asked.

"It's complicated." I said.

"I suppose that's another way of saying, 'Don't ask?'" I nodded my head, "Fine then, I won't ask about that. I have so many questions about the future, though!" Susan was totally wrong about her brother, if Edmund was leading, he didn't have two left feet.

"I'm not going to tell you any answers." I said.

"Why not?" Edmund asked.

"Because, there's this theory called the butterfly effect," I began, "It basically says that doing something in the past that's not supposed to happen, causes the future to be drastically altered."

"Well, then I only have one question, then," Edmund said, "Do the Germans win the war?" I snorted.

"Please, do I look like a Nazi-loving, non-Aryan hating bitch?" I asked with a smirk. Edmund smiled.

"I suppose not." He said.

* * *

><p>As the night wore on, I danced with a few others. Some satyrs, some fauns, a minotaur, I even danced with Corrin when I found his head sticking out from the crowd. When I was all danced out, but I still didn't want Caspian to find me, I slipped out of the ballroom and outside onto the balcony. I saw some stairs leading down into the courtyard, and I took them. There were some flowers poking out here and there, but not quite as many as the gardens. I found the stone bench I had sat on earlier that day, and I sat on it again, looking up at the starry sky, still full of constellations I didn't recognize. I remembered that day with Caspian, and sighed sadly. That seemed like such a long time ago, when in actuality, it was only about a week and a half. I rested my head in my hands and looked down at the ground. How was I going to tell Caspian that I was leaving? It wasn't exactly good news, so neither of us would be happy about it, but I didn't want to see his face when I told it to him either.<p>

"Maxine?" His voice came so softly that it didn't surprise me. I looked up and saw Caspian standing a few feet away from me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I said, sitting up straight, "I'm fine." Caspian came over next to me and sat down. I felt my heartbeat pick up in just the slightest.

"You know, if I didn't know any better," Caspian said, "I would think you have been avoiding me."

"Now why would I do something like that?" I asked carefully. Caspian didn't say anything, and all we could hear for a moment was the sound of muffled music from inside. "You're not wearing your crown." I wasn't wearing mine either, but I thought I'd just make some conversation.

"It's inconvenient when dancing." Caspian said, his hand going to his head. He looked at me for a moment, gently putting his hand over mine, "I have not had a single dance with you all evening."

"Is that so?" I asked, "I could have sworn I danced with you." Caspian's hand tightened around mine.

"…Have… Have I been too forward?" Caspian asked me, "I apologize, it's just—"

"Oh, no!" I said quickly, "No, it's okay. You haven't been too forward, you're fine."

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Caspian trailed off, looking away from me, "I have made my own feelings known, but because of everything that's happened… I just thought that… you might want to take back what you said." I looked at him in shock.

"Caspian, look at me." When he didn't, I reached up and turned his face so it would look at me, "I would _never_ take back what I said. I love you, Caspian, I really do." Caspian smiled gently at me and I put my hand down. "I just haven't danced with you because… I don't really feel like dancing."

"Like before?" Caspian asked me with a smile. I turned away from him.

"I don't want to dance, Caspian." I said, Caspian stood up, taking my hands and pulling me up with him. He pulled me into his arms, two hands on my waist, and my hands on his shoulders, "I thought you said you were going to ask from now on."

"I said I would ask you if you wanted to enjoy yourself," Caspian said, "I never said _anything_ about dancing." Why that dirty cheater! I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed. I never asked him to stop dancing with me. I rested my head against his shoulder as we danced to the sounds of muffled music from inside the castle. Soon, our slow spins and twirls became a gentle sway, and I was happy like this. Being in Caspian's arms was such a wonderful feeling, I could probably live here. But I couldn't, because I was leaving tomorrow. "Maxine," He murmured after a moment, "I want you to know that I… I've never really felt like this before… And so, in accordance with that, I've… never really done anything like this before…" My heart fluttered at his nervous innocence, "Well, what I'm trying to say is that… I'm sorry… If I'm not very good at it."

"No, you're great at it." I said, "Don't worry about it."

"Oh." Caspian said, sounding pleased.

"And, uh, for the record," I began, "While I have been… close to… other guys before, it's—" I took a deep breath, "It's never been like this. It's never been like… My hand can fit perfectly to someone else's, and I fit perfectly in someone else's arms, and… It's never been like I can be with someone, and never worry about them hating me, because they love me already." I didn't know how else to put it. I had to tell him that much before I left, if I could ever work up the guts to tell him that I'm leaving.

"I know exactly what you mean." Caspian murmured. I was trying so hard just to breathe normally. I felt Caspian's nose trace the curve from under my ear to my neck to my shoulder, and I shivered at the feeling. I gripped on a little bit more tightly to him as he retraced his same path with his lips, stopping every moment or two to put a butterfly kiss on my skin. I began to tremble. His hands felt so hot on my body, but every part he wasn't touching felt so cold. I gently leaned over and placed a kiss in the pulse of his neck, just to remind me that this was real, and that this was actually happening. Caspian groaned slightly, and kissed me just a little bit harder on my neck, just underneath my jawline. Then he pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" I asked him.

"It's getting late, Maxine." Caspian said, "You should go and get your rest."

"But…" Caspian shushed me.

"I'll escort you back to your room." He said. As we walked, I noticed how quiet it was, and saw that the party must have ended. How long had we been out here?

Caspian didn't say anything as we walked, and I didn't mind. It was like we had our own little bubble together, and it was pretty nice. Every step towards my bedroom door seemed to take an eternity to get there, but when we reached it, it was over all too fast. Caspian leaned down and gave me a soft, gentle kiss.

"Goodnight, Maxine." He said, "I will see you tomorrow." He turned to walk away, but was stopped by my hand on his sleeve, keeping him with me. He looked back to see my blushing face, looking down at the ground.

"Don't leave just yet…" I said quietly. Caspian put his hand over mine and held it in both of his.

"Maxine, it is very late." He said, "You need to sleep."

"Then sleep with me." I said, looking up at him. Caspian looked at me with wide eyes, and I realized how that had just sounded, so I quickly rephrased it, looking down again, "I'm not asking you to do anything, just… to sleep beside me."

"Maxine…" Caspian began.

"Please." I begged, my voice just above a whisper. I wanted to spend as much time with him as I possibly could before I left. Caspian sighed.

"It's not proper." Caspian said.

"Who cares?" I said, looking back up at him, I felt my eyes welling up in tears, and Caspian looked at me in surprise, "Just for tonight, Caspian. I won't ask you ever again." Caspian sighed, seeming to mentally debate the idea. Finally, he shook his head.

"I will not ruin your reputation," He said, he leaned down and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry, Maxine." I looked down sadly as he pulled away from me, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" I said, turning to the door and shutting it behind me.

* * *

><p>It was too damn sunny that morning. I hated the sun. I wanted it to rain, heavily. I glared out the window of my room, wearing another dress. It was a beautiful dress with a long-sleeved peasant top, a purple corset, and a purple skirt. My hair was back to its normal state, and I held onto Susan's bobby pins to give to her later. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was beautiful, and I should have looked beautiful, but I didn't. My eyes were red from crying the night before, and I felt so tired because I had barely slept.<p>

I turned when I heard someone knocking at the door. I walked over to it and wasn't very surprised to find Caspian on the other side, smiling at me.

"Good morning, Maxine." He said, "Did you sleep well?"

No. "Yeah." I said, smiling back at him. I combed my fingers through my hair as Caspian kept speaking.

"Aslan called for a meeting of the townspeople," He said, "And he wants us all there in attendance. I was about to go and tell him they had come, but I realized you were still in bed, so I came to wake you." I looked up at him, then back at the floor, I could feel my expression saddening. Was it time to leave already? I thought I would at least have another hour, "Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure." I said, stepping out of the room. I was caught off-guard when Caspian kissed my cheek. I looked at him in surprise.

"You look beautiful today." He said with a smile, I mustered up the best smile I could.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said, Caspian's smile disappeared.

"Maxine, are you not feeling well?" He asked, putting his head on my forehead, "Because, if not, you can go back and rest."

"No, no." I said, moving his hand away, "I'm just not a morning person." Caspian didn't look like he bought it, but he let the matter drop anyway, which I was very thankful for. He took my hand and we walked through the castle to the courtyard. We walked in silence, similar to the one last night, I think, I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking more about how to break the news to Caspian. As we came into sunny courtyard, we saw Aslan talking with Peter and Susan. When we came into their line of sight, we caught their attention.

"Your majesty?" Aslan asked, glancing down at our joined hands for a moment.

"We are ready." Caspian said, "Everyone has assembled." Aslan nodded and the three of them followed us up the stairs and out of the castle into the village near a cliff, where, strangely enough, a tree was growing right on the very edge. With Aslan was Glenstorm, Professor Cornelius, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and Reepicheep, along with the Pevensies.

All the Telmarines in the city must have come, because the crowd was packed full of them. When we came up, I let go of Caspian's hand and stepped back, letting him speak to the people.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man," Caspian said to the crowd, "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to, but for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers." Murmurs and whispers went through the crowd at the mention of leaving.

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." A man in the front said.

"We're not referring to Telmar." Aslan said, "Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands. Pirates, run aground on an island. There, they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens." I looked at the lion in surprise, I didn't know that the Telmarines used to be pirates! And if they left Telmar generations ago, it must have been thousands of years before they ever came to Narnia. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any to make a new start." The crowd was silent, looking to see if anyone would leave Narnia to go to an island.

"I will go." A voice said, everyone looked to see it was a man, the same man who served under Miraz and brought me to his castle. At the party the other night, I found out that his name was General Glozelle, "I will accept the offer." He walked through the crowd, coming over to Aslan.

"So will we," A woman said, I recognized her as Caspian's aunt, Prunaprisma. She held her child in her arms as she and an older man followed Glozelle.

"Because you have spoken first," Aslan said to them, "Your future in that world shall be good." Then, he breathed softly on them. I heard a strange cracking sound behind me and I looked to see the tree that was on the edge of the cliff was slowly spinning, unraveling, almost, until there was a hole in it big enough for someone to walk through. The crowd looked at it in awe, shouting various things at it when they saw it moving. Aslan nodded to the people and they stepped up, walking over to the tree, and disappearing once they reached the hole. Cries of shock and suspicion came from the crowd.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" A man shouted from the crowd.

"Sire," Reepicheep said, bowing to Aslan, "If my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay." Aslan looked over at the Pevensies with a small smile, and I saw Peter and Susan share a meaningful glance.

"We'll go." Peter said, stepping forward.

"We will?" Edmund said in confusion. Peter looked over at him.

"Come on, our times up." He turned around and started walking to Caspian, "After all, we're not really needed here anymore." He pulled his sword up from where it rested on his waist, sheath and all, and handed it to Caspian. He looked at the sword in surprise, and then took hold of it.

"I will look after it until you return." He promised him.

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan said sadly, "We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy asked.

"You two are." Peter said, looking at his youngest sister, then Edmund, "At least, I think he means you two."

"But why?" Lucy asked, turning to Aslan, "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one," Aslan said, "But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world, now it's time for them to live in their own.

"It's alright, Lu." Peter said, coming over to her, "It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day, you'll see, too." He took her hand in his and they walked over to where I stood with the others to come and say goodbye. As Peter shook Glenstorm's hand, Lucy hugged Trumpkin tightly. I couldn't help but smile a little.

Once Peter was done with Glenstorm, he came over to me with a smile, "See you in seventy years?" He asked, keeping his voice low enough so that only I could hear him.

I smiled, "If you're not so crotchety and wrinkled up to survive a plane ride," I said, "Then yeah." Peter laughed and we shared a hug. As he pulled away, I kissed his cheek. Lucy was up next and, giving how short she was compared to me, she hugged my waist. I hugged her back with a small smile.

"I'm going to miss you." She said, her voice breaking slightly. I knelt down so I could be eye-level with her.

"I'll miss you, too." I said, smiling at her. She nodded, her eyes watering in tears. "Hey, come on." I kissed the top of her head, "It's not goodbye for good. We'll see each other again. Yeah?" She nodded again, "Now let me see a smile on that pretty face." She gave me a teary smile, and I smiled back, "That's better." I stood back up, patting her head. I looked over at Edmund.

"I think I'll get a good paying job," He said, "And get myself a ferry ticket to the U.S. That way, I'll be there before you're born." I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Good luck with that." I said, "And make sure you get a passport, too. Those security guards can be total buttholes if you don't have one." Edmund laughed as he pulled away. Susan came up next and she hugged me tight. I hugged her back.

"I'll miss you." She said.

"Me too," I said. She pulled back.

"Promise me you'll look me up when you get back home." She said quietly, I smiled and made an X across my heart with my finger.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I said, Susan frowned.

"I always hated that saying." She said, "You should never hope to _die_." I looked at her oddly, remembering that statement from somewhere before.

"No, I guess not…" I said.

I watched as Peter led his siblings through the tree. Peter nodded at me one last time before he and his siblings walked through. Any smile I had on my face disappeared as I saw them disappear. I looked down at my hands during the quiet murmuring that followed. I knew it was coming, I just didn't want to face it.

"Your majesty?" Caspian and I both looked up at the sound of Aslan's voice; me, because I knew what he was going to say, and Caspian because he was so used to the title, "It's time." I nodded solemnly.

"Time?" Caspian repeated confusedly, "Time for what?" The crowd fell silent, and I looked at Caspian sadly, "What is he talking about?" I looked over at Aslan, hoping he would say it, but he didn't. Caspian stepped closer to me, "Maxine?"

"He's talking about me." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat, "I have to go home, Caspian."

"Home…?" Caspian repeated quietly.

"Back to my world," I said. Caspian came up to me, his hand was extended, like it wanted to take mine, but it didn't. "I… As much as I want to, I can't stay here."

"But why?" Caspian asked, taking a hold of both of my hands.

"Because… Because this isn't my world." I said, gesturing to the area around us, painfully aware of our audience, "I have to go back home. To my friends, and my family."

"But you were leaving them." Caspian said, "You said so yourself."

"I know I did, but…" I sighed, squeezing his hands, "Caspian, there are things I learned here, in Narnia, that I need to use back home." Caspian looked as if he might cry, I felt like I was about to, "I know it's a bad explanation, but that's just how it is. I need to talk to my friends, tell them that they are my friends, tell Marcus and Lisa thank you for everything they've done for me. Caspian, there are so many things back home that need to be fixed, and… I have to do it, because it'll be stupid if anyone else does it." My voice became more of a whimper at the end as my eyes welled up in tears.

"You can't…" Caspian murmured, reaching his hand up to brush away my falling tears with his thumb, "You can't leave…"

"I can't stay."

"You have to stay." Caspian begged, "_Please_, Maxine. I already lost you once. I don't want to lose you again."

"I want to stay." I told him, more tears falling, "You have _no_ idea how _badly_ I want to stay." I reached my hand out for him, but pulled back. If I did reach for him, I was afraid I'd just fall into his arms, and I'd never leave like I was supposed to, "Please, try to understand, I…" I took in a shaky breath, trying my hardest not to sob aloud, "This is breaking my heart." I reached up and carefully wiped away the single tear that had fallen from Caspian's eyes, "But… it's something I have to do." Caspian grabbed my hand before it pulled away.

"Please, you can't leave me." He begged. I squeezed his hand before pulling away from his grasp.

"I won't leave you." I said, I put my hand over his heart, "I'll always be here," I reached up and carefully moved away a lock of hair from his forehead, gently touching the middle of it, "And here. So long as you don't forget me."

"_Please_." Caspian begged one last time. I shook my head.

"I'm so sorry." I said, I leaned over and gently kissed his cheek, "Please don't forget about me." I pulled away from him, walking over to Aslan, wiping my tears, "I'm ready." Aslan nodded at me and I walked towards the tree.

I was about to walk through it, when Caspian called, "Maxine!" I looked up at him and was incredibly surprised when he pulled me into his arms, his lips crashing onto mine. I reacted instantly, my hands going around his neck. This kiss was so different from all the other ones we'd shared. This kiss held every last emotion Caspian could put into it: Neediness, desperation, sadness, love. I kissed him back, moving my lips against his, putting every emotion I could into it: My sadness, my heartbreak, my happiness from being with him, and my love for him. He gave me one last peck before pulling away, "How could I ever forget someone like you?" I smiled at him. We embraced one last time, sharing one last, quick, chaste kiss, and I pulled away.

"I won't forget you, either." I said, smiling at him. Caspian gave me a sad smile back as I walked through the tree, leaving Narnia behind.

* * *

><p>I stood back in the woods outside Lisa and Marcus's house. I looked behind me and saw the hollowed out tree I had sat in. I reached out, touching the bark on the tree sadly. I leaned against it sadly, and began to cry. I slid down to the ground, sobbing for the loss of the first man I had ever loved.<p>

My handsome prince. My fairy tale love. My Caspian.

* * *

><p>I sat on the steps outside the house, my backpack next to me, as I waited for Mrs. Farsend to pick me up to take me back to the orphanage. When I came back into the house, it was like only two seconds had passed since I left. I told Lisa and Marcus how grateful I was for them taking me in and treating me like their own child. I told Jeremy how much I appreciated him going out to kick some guy's butt for me, but I told him it was best if he stayed out of trouble.<p>

I sighed as I heard a car engine, and saw a beat-up sedan coming down the road towards the house. I stood up, grabbing my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder as I walked towards the sedan. Mrs. Farsend smiled at me as I opened the trunk and threw my backpack inside.

"Hey, Mrs. F." I said, coming into the empty passenger seat.

"Hello, Max." She said in that same British accent, "Do you remember me?"

"Why do you always ask that when I—" I stopped, looking at her old face. I recognized the shape of her nose, and the color of her blue eyes, and the way her white hair curled up. It _couldn't_ be. There's no way. "…Susan?"

"Oh, thank _God_!" She exclaimed happily, "You _finally_ went to Narnia! I've been waiting for this day for so long!"

"_Susan?_!" I exclaimed again, a smile bursting out on my face, "Oh my God!" I reached over and hugged her, she hugged me back, "I don't believe this!" I pulled away, "This whole time? _You_ were Mrs. _Farsend?_!"

"Yes, yes." Susan said, "Now, calm down and let me start the car." She put the key in the ignition and she turned the car around, going back the way she came.

"You knew?" I asked, that smile still on my face, "This whole time, you knew who I was, and what was going to happen?" Susan nodded.

"I met him when I first visited America with my parents." She explained, "A young Naval Lieutenant named Jacob Farsend. I knew that if I was with him long enough, I'd come to meet you. We fell in love, got married, and started an orphanage called Farsend."

"This is unbelievable." I said happily, "This is awesome! I just… can't believe it's real."

"Oh, it's real, alright." Susan said, "And when we get back, you can stay as long as you like. I'm not going to send you off again if you don't want to."

"Thanks, Susan." I said, turning my gaze out the car window. This was great. Things were finally starting the change for the better for me.

And with any luck, I'd be back in Narnia before I knew it.

"Oh yeah!" I said, reaching into my pocket, "I almost forgot." Susan looked at me as I pulled out her bobby pins, "I think these are yours." Susan laughed and took them from me.

"I've been waiting _seventy years_ for these bobby pins!" She said with a laugh as she stuck them in her jacket pocket, "It's about time I got them back." I laughed with her as she kept driving down the street.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I want to thank all the people who reviewed and favorited my story, so here goes…<strong>

**Thanks go to:**

**Elessar**

**EgyLynx**

**Nintendogeek**

**GirlInThePaintedMask**

**brendashack**

**Kaci Knight**

**kAsS3695**

**Lady Galriee**

**BrittneyGlambertAlsoZeldaFan**

**SweetzJunkie**

**Skylar Winchester**

**Sumaya**

**TweetyXpieX**

**aliceangel21**

**anifreakazoid**

**Crazyhyper09**

**Janerator**

**NightFury808**

**WaffleNinja44904**

**Yaoi Fan Girl 14thth**

**Thanks so much! You guys inspired me to continue writing every single day! And don't worry, there shall be a sequel! So don't freak out too much (But maybe you could spazz about the sequel a little bit, it would make me happy ^_^ )**


End file.
